Be with me, My Dog of Steel
by 7-10 Productionz
Summary: Krypto has a Secret admirer, Brainy Barker, Leader of the Dog Star Patrol. She loves him with all of her heart. However, Snooky tricks Krypto into having a relationship with one of Snooky's spys. Snooky's intention is to get back at the Dog Stars for Locking up Mechanikat in a far away Galactic Prison. Will Love, Justice and Good Prevail?, Read and Find Out.
1. The Problem

Krypto flying over the city he loved to his heart, While flying, he saw a cute couple holding hands. Krypto feel kind of Lonely in this state and rest ontop of a building with a sort of downing frown on his muzzle. He obviously knew what the problem was but didnt want anyone to know it.

"Someones a little down today" A dark voice emerged from behind the superdog, Pretty clear who it was; The Dog of Steel give him a fair greeting.

"Hi Ace" Krypto said without turning his head

"My question still stands" Replied Bathound

"I dont want to talk about it"

"Are you sure,because your words say 'no' but your face and body says 'yes'. As good as a detective as he was,you got to admit;he was a damn good one.

Krypto let out an exhausted moan and finally told Bathound "Ace, Time is moving fast, Kevin is only 3 weeks away from graduating and I feel-"

"I know how you feel Superdog, I've uhh... Seen my Partners move on to better things and leave me behind,but dont worry krypto.I will never leave your side no matter what That Tin can cat or metropolis common crook can through at us" While Bathound gave his motivational speech, Krypto was...Stunned.

"..."

"What?" Said Bathound.

Well umm,that was a good speech but thats not why im down"

"Then what is?" Bathound said.

"Its just that no one cares for me if anything were to happen" This took Bathound back a little bit and made a pretty true claim.

"Krypto, Did you drop into a vat of Red Kryptonite or something?, Of course people would care if you something bad happened to you!" He Explained.

"No, I mean like 'care care' about me,Im saying that I dont have a lover and im getting older" Krypto growl a little bit and started to show teeth at the dark hound that tried to cheer him up.

"Oh...thats what you mean, Well umm... Tonight we can go hunting for a 'mate' for you,I guess" Bathound honestly couldnt believe the words that he just uttered infront of him.

" You're serious?, I would get pounded by Females if I showed up. It wouldnt even be because they would get to know me. It would just be because Im Superdog; I mean, Look at this!" Superdog showed off his Muscles and Pecs and Charming Smiles.

"Ok number one, you can be such a show-off sometimes" Bathound with his paws in his face "And number 2,just come in your Normal Dog form"

"Oh yeah, thanks Ace" He reached in and gave him a hug

Bathound felt weirded out and just let it happen, Krypto let go and Both of them said a fair well and left.

_**-LATER ON THE DOG STAR'S SHIP-**_

An Exhausted Brainy Barker fell walked into her room and was ready for a good night slumber,Until she typed in a super secret code inside her dresser that revealed a shrine towords Krypto with Pictures of him with Give marks over some of them. Brainy took up a recent one of Krypto while he was eating his food.

"One day Krypto, One day.." The Telepathic Mutt said while laying a smooch on the Nicely Tooken Picture. She put back the Picture and made sure no one was looking at her long living crush towards the Superdog. She put back everything and Lept on her bed.

-_**TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	2. A Step Towards Romance

Far away in another galaxy, The dog stars were helping an Alien Lady retrieve her animal from inside a Moon crater. Nothing too much for an Elite Group to handle.

"Do not worry Mademoiselle, we will have your Oomoo back to your Paws in no time" Said Tusky Husky with his Big Tooth ready to do some action.

"I would'nt go say'in stuff like that Partner,This crater is HUGE" Explain Tail Terrier with his paw scratching his chin hoping for an idea to expose itself. Mammoth Mutt then sparked one, "What if Tail Terrier could use his Tail as Rope to lower some down go get her pet?" Tail Terrier suddenly came to the realization that her plan was actually pretty simple and could work.

"Aww shoot, Why didnt I think of that?!" While facepalming himself.

"Ehh Govna, I volunteer for it" said the Big Dog with the Monstrous Big horns that what but any Bull to shame.

"No offense Bulldog, But I want my tail to lower something down a little...Lighter" He Explained

"Oi,you say'in im Fat!?" The Mighty Horn Dog exclaimed with just the slightest hint of red in his pupils and Vicious Growl that came with it.

" NONONONO!, im just say'in that yerr uhhhh... TOO STRONG...yeah with yer muscles and all that" Nervously Sweating to trying not upset his dear friend and not to start a fight infront of the lady that needed their assistance.

Bulldog wasnt very keen in Brain but maked up for it in Braun, Even though he could tell the Green Lassoing Texan Mutt was lying, He still gave him the stink eye and a nasty one too while he kept his cool. But it was a good thing too, If he had'nt-

"CAN WE JUST GET THIS DONE ALREADY!?, IM STARVING AND THE FOOD IS READY!" Hotdog said with Hot Steam bursting out of his Nose and Ears.

"You know what,Im small so I will go" Mammoth Mutt glady broke up the tension before something happen.

"Aye, Lets just go with her instead" said Bulldog walking away while leaving Tail Terrier on the verge of well...having an accident.

"Alright Tail Terrier, lower me down" The Pink Pooch looked ready even though she had a slight fear of the dark.

His Tail Lassoed around her waist and lowered her into the Widened Crater, She did have a flashlight modded onto her Space suit,so that was sure helpful with her Concern of what else could be down there.

" Ugh, Why doesnt Brainy just come down here and help us?!" Said Exclaimed with what looks to be blue looking cob webs on her paws as she touched down.

In the Corner, She spotted a White furry animal that look like an Oomoo. She kissed her lips to signal the creature to come to her.

"Cmon girl, your owner is waiting for you you cute little furry ball" As soon as she said that Creature raced into her paws,clearly from the darkness and damp spot she was in.

Mammoth Mutt tugged on the Tail around her waist and said "Beam me up Scotty!" and she was back up to the surface lickity split.

Paws firmly on the ground, she gave the lady back her 'pet'. "Oh my stars, Im so glad your Intact and not hurt.

The Animal gave faint sounds of happiness.

"Well, our job is done" The Pink Mutt Walked back to the ship with her friend but however, Hotdog ran back to the ship." Cmon guys, Im hungry and I made a new recipe for Chicken Treaty Stew!" He pressured the rest of his friends but as soon as he said what was on the menu, they ran as he did and so did Mammoth Mutt.

"Bye Nice lady" She shouted and waved and got a have back from the Alien.

But as she got back in the ship and gave back final waves, The Alien Lady took her 'pet' and swallowed it whole in one gulp while burping up fur. Mammoth Mutt on the other hand looked quite scared after the event happen infront of her. Wide eyed and jaw dropped, she made her way into the Kitchen.

Quietly sitting down at the table, Her food certainly did look delicious but.."Thanks Hotdog,but I lost my appetite". The Shocked Weiner Dog looked at her " How come!?"

"I ummm..." Trying not to hurt her friend's feelings she tried to come up with a valid excuse without saying what happen with the lady and her 'pet'.

"Its ok Mammoth Mutt,you are excused" Said Brainy Barker while sipping her Stew while giving a smirk.

"Thank you Brainy" She left and went to her room to recooperate from the lady's...action

_

" Say Monaime Brainy, Why didnt you help up with the that Lady,eh?" Said Tusky while trying to spark a conversation while his Stew cooled. Brainy Barker had to think of a solid excuse and fast. She knew why she didnt go and that was because she was thinking of a certain dog that she had always wanted to be with ever since she met. Or in this case, A SuperDog.

"I was umm...trying to...Update the system...incase of...of..uhhh"Brainy Froze up for a minute. She had to to respond fast and think of a logical reason she would be updating the system.

Bulldog lifted his head head from the Bowl and tried to finish Brainy's poor excuse,"From Mechanikat?"

" Yes!,Him,Mechanikat, that tuna loving trash can" She exclaimed her desperate attempt of a cover-up.

"Well that doesnt seem right" Said Paw Pooch emerging from the other room

"Why say?" Replied Brainy

"Well its just that, Isnt he Locked up in that Maxium Galaxy Prison on Plant Cordus with over 300 Soldiers guarding him?" The Curious Multi Legged Mutt responded thinking he might have escaped. (He didnt)

"Oh jeez...Did I say Mechanikat?...No no no no...I meant ummmm...SNOOKY!...I meant to say snooky" Yet again,another terrible excuse from the Telepathic Leader.

Stopping her other teamates from questioning her about her free time, She stealthly changed the clock to pass by an hour.

"OH WOW,LOOK AT THE TIME,BYE!" Brainy Barker took off from the table and dashed into her room. In the Awkawrdness of what just happened,everyone just wanted to lay on the bed and rest. Sadly for Hotdog, no one had even finished their stew or even complimented him for it. He was left to clean up the everyone's dishes since he was the last one to leave.

_

Inside Brainy's Quarters, used her telepathy to pick up her pen and continue writing in her Diary about a certian someone.

"Now lets see,where was I?" Talking to herself,Its was just her and her thoughts.

_

_Dear Diary,_

_Early today on Earth,Krypto told us that he was going to be busy later that night no he couldnt come with us on our daily routine with help people around the galaxy. Every time I look at him. I feel myself skipping a heart beat and fanasizing about him and I in the future with our Romance Blossoming into someday a Family. Hes so Strong,Kind,Generous,Uplifting,Sweet and is such a Lay's Dog. I dont what would happen if her found a Love other than me. To be honest I would probably lock her in a cage with her worst fear,Chop off her ears, make her swallow Paw Pooch's cooking and-_

___

Brainy Barker scratched out that part and said "Ok, I think I might be taking that a bit too far,but still. If Another hound EVER tried to steal him, It wouldnt be good for her...or him"

"_I really hope Krypto isnt Gay" _she pleaded in her Head.

She collected back her sanity,Hid her Diary in a secret compartment,streched her limbs and took a nice long nap.

_**-LATER IN METROPOLIS -**_

Krypto laid in his Doghouse hopefully waiting for Bathound to appear with his hope of finding a lucky someone to be with. Until he heard one of Fence Boards creak and footsteps behind them.

Krypto engaged in Attack Dog and said "Whos there?!, Show yourself!" He shouted to the Unknown person behind the Fence. Suddenly a Unknown Dog to Krypto emerged from a Broken Piece in the Fence. It was a rather big dog with Goldish fur that had a straight face on his muzzle.

The Superdog didnt know what to think at first but he did loosen his guard a little bit, "Ummm,Can I help you?"

"Superdog, Its me" The Mysterious sog said

Not gonna lie, Superdog was seriously confused "Ummm...Have we met before?"

"No,Its me, Ace" The Dog had pressumed to be Bathound in some sort of disguise that was really well done.

Krypto did get a bit suspicious and ask "Hmmm,prove it"

"Fine Krypto, You are scared of Vaccum Cleaners and secretly like the smell of Worn Socks" Said The Dark Hound in disguise

"Hey!,Thats a secret!, you promised not to tell anyo-,Oh.." Krypto now knowing that this is Ace,Left a dummy in his doghouse for Kevin's Parents and Left into the Deap Heart of the City, The City was Very Beautiful at this time of night, with people and their loved ones out at Eating, At a party or Just enjoying themselves how ever way they can. Looking at these Loved ones made Krypto remind him about his problem and started to get him down again. Bathound looked at his superfriend and assured him that they are almost there to the place.

"By the way Ace, Where are we actually going?" Said the Frowning Dog almost on the verge of being said again.

" To a Dog Bar I found about 2 weeks ago, Its a great way to get a drink,Hang out or Have a good time" Ace shot a couple winks at the Dog of Steel. Krypto did pick up on his subtle hints and told him " Ace,Im not doing any of that, Im hear to find True Love not a Prostitute".

"I know, Im just playing with you" He shot a smirk at him

Krypto started to cheer up a bit at Bathound's humor,which made him think a little, "Why are you in such a cheerful mood?"

"Nothing, I just a little happy tonight" Ace left it at that.

"Did Alfred make you your favourite snack?" Krypto decided to have a little fun too

"..."

"..."

"...yes" Said the embarrassed Hound of the Night about his love for Bacon Treats

Ace Found this to be quite funny even though in this case another person would have been angry. Krypto and Ace (Still in his disguise),Walked into an alley was that pretty dark and suspicious. Krypto realised where he was going and what he was stepping on. Garbage and Chewed up Gum. He just decided to shut himself from saying anything and trusted Ace on this.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_**Hi its me, Chrome Taco, Just here to say if that if you are wondering what an Oomoo is, Its just a Fake creature I made up that looks like a Slime from Minecraft and a Rabbit. Anyway, I have a good feeling about this Story and if you have any Ideas that I can put in here. Leave it in the comment And I will be sure to check them when I type the next Chapter. It might come on Wednesday but no promises. And yes I know, there are alot of errors here and the first chapter. Dont worry Im will check over my things next time.  
**_


	3. Fishing for Love, Caught Trash

Krypto and Ace (Still in disguise) arriving at the well hidden doggy door next to an abandoned apartment building. Before heading to the door with the strikingly large bouncer. Ace informed Superdog of something while taking off his collar.

"By the way, Remove your collar" Said the Bat hound while taking off his and putting it behind a Trash can.

"Why?" Krypto Questioned

"The dogs inside dont like collared dogs or dogs that just have owners,apparently its because a goody two-shoes mutt lead Animal Control here and this is the third time these low life mutts have had to move" Explained Ace to Krypto

"And my Collar is going to be safe?"

"Yeah, trust me;I've been here multiple times" Said Bathound

Krypto took off his Collar and hid it in the same place Ace did.

"Oh yeah,stay still a second"

Krypto yet again trusting his faithful Partner, He stayed still and closed his eyes until-

_*__**splat***_

Krypto felt something slimey slank across his face and when opened his eyes,he saw Ace rolling around in mud and dirt, Bathound honestly looked like he was enjoying the filth on his fur, Krypto was Majorly confused.

"Ace...Why did you smire Dirt over me?" Krypto asked

"You looked too clean, being sanitary and these dogs dont mix" Explained Ace

Ace signaled Krypto to come over to A Broken Mirror,Looking at themselves in it, They truely did blend in with the croud.

'_Alright, lets go get you a girlfriend' _Ace said in his Mind

'_ Kevin's mom is gonna be soooo mad when I walk into the house like this' _Superdog thought while having a thought of Kevin's mom viciously scrubing the dirt of him.

"Okay. Now we are ready" Said Bathound while confidently walking to the dog door with Krypto.

"Ey Scarface, Who dis?" Ask the Bouncer to the Ace (In disguise).

"Ol' Friend of Mine, Tak'in him for Ride in the chippy" Krypto thought Bathound Slanky Language would surely get them ripped in half. But... it worked

" Aight, Just keep yo friend on a tight leash,you know what im sling'in?" Said the Bouncer to the Hound

"I feel ya" Said Ace

As soon as They were both inside and away from the bouncer's eyes and ears, Krypto shot a glance and Bathound with a look that just said 'Really?'.

"What?" Said Ace

"..." Krypto didnt even have to speak to let Bathound know what he was talking about

"Alrighty, I use this disguise often to get in here and my fake name is 'Scarface', This place is actually a really good place to relax and bust some criminals too" Replied The Hound

"Whatever, lets just get to the Bar" Krypto now feel exhausted about this and even though it was early in the night, he knew it was gonna be a long one.

Krypto and Bathound went past another Door into the Use to be Lobby that turned intoa bar and the sight to the Superdog was...Interesting. Random Mutts passed out onto the tables and on the floor, Waitresses wearing...Exposing Rags passed off a clothing, Cats in the Back playing the Finger Knife Game, Dogs snorting crushed up dogs treats, Wanted posters all around the walls. Krypto truely couldnt believe his A disgusting looking Female Dog aproaches them.

"Hello welcome to Nip's Bar and Services, Here for a drink or...something else?" she uttered that last part in a sexual way towards both of the hounds.

"Sorry sugar, me and my friend here just look'in for a place to chill and drink,thats all" Ace with his Gangster Accent made Krypto cringe and still wonder how these dogs and cats have fallen for this yet again.

"Ugh fine... Theres a table on the right and I'll be in the back room if you... change your mind" She trotted away while slowly brushing her tail against Krypto's face and she specifically look at him.

"In case if it wasnt clear, I really dont like this place" Krypto said in a rather annoyed tone to Ace.

Bathound brushed his comment off and lead Krypto to the table on the right, There were no seats, well atleast there WERE seats.

" Why do these chairs have huge bite marks and Saliva!?" Kryto Getting up as soon as he notice the wet feeling on his fur.

"Yeah..When these dogs start sniffing their treats, They get a little...Coo coo" Bathound motioned his paws in the famous crazy motion to mimitate a coo coo clock.

"But enough about this bar and its really low quality, Its time to fetch you a lucky lady" Bathound exclaimed.

"No offense Ace, But all I see is a bunch of crazy females that look like they have some sort of Disease that I really dont want to get in a place like this" Krypto had really had enough of Bathound and the Low Run down bar that looked like it had been hit by several of Al Capone's Mafias and a Couple of SWAT team raids gone wrong. After what Krypto said, Ace spotted a group of females and whistled at them to signal them to come over to the table and that is where the fun begins.

" Aye you chicks look'in fiiine, imma hit the restroom feel free to check out my pal right here" Ace didnt really need to go to the bathroom, he just wanted to observe Krypto's behaviour from a distance. He hid around another table and looked at the couple grooming Krypto with their Paws and Furry Tails.

'_Cmon Krypto you Virgin, Make a Move' _Telling himself that softly so no one else could hear him.

_

"So ummm...you ladies come here often?" Krypto had never flirted before and he was obviously bad at it.

"No actually, My Mother got taken away to the pound after my Father abandoned me when I was just a pup" One of the Female Dogs said.

Krypto tooked what she had said and honestly did not know how to respond to a back story so twisted, weird and grusome. He just nervously laughed it off while viciously signaling Ace to come back over to the table.

_

"Ehh, hes doing fine, My work is bascially done; but since im here..." Ace complimented himself while signaling the bartender to pass him a drink.

_

_**-OVER IN THE DARK SIDE OF THE BAR-**_

A small werid looking cat had it's face in a newspaper for a questionably long time, until the Feline dropped the article and started talking into a high-tech watch to only be revealed to be...

"Agent Snooky reporting for duty Sirs" Snooky had be working for the Agency of Evil ever since Mechanikat was put in Maximum Galaxy Prison and it looks like Snooky was working with a Female Dog Partner.

"Superior Snooky, why are we here exactly?" It looked like Snooky had been training her and she was a Trainee and wished to learn. Snooky drank the drink that was on the table and turn to her partner.

" Nothing, Just relax, I only called in the council because Im required to do it every day just for them to see what im doing" Snooky didnt like the council because they treated Snooky like nothing truely special; while with Mechanikat, she was treat like the best spy Mechanikat had ever know...because she was the only one Mechanikat ever had.

Snooky impressively finished her drink that was about the size of a high school math textbook, she glanced over at other tables until seeing a familiar dog being sexualy assasulted by other Females.

"No way thats him, what in Tuna sacke is he doing here?!" Snooky didnt have a reason for why Krypto was in a Criminal run Bar but she as smart as she is, she had an idea to get back at the Superdog.

"Rookie, I have a pl-" Snooky was cut off by her partner.

" My name is Roxy, not Rookie" She Exclaimed

"Whatever, I have a plan for tonight" Snooky said.

"Finally, What is it?" Roxy looked excited that she finally get to do evil work and not just sit around in a rusty bar.

"See that dog over there, go use your ways and Woo him" Roxy was sort of taken back by this.

"Umm...why?!" She exclaimed

" Because that dog is superdog and works for the dog stars, if you can gain his trust and infiltrate his life, we can finally take them down" The Blue feline explained

" Fine,but im dont gonna like it" Roxy said

"You dont have to, Now go already" Snooky her a slight push off the seat and pointed her to go to Krypto's Direction. While she walked away, Snooky gave a classic super villian smile.

_

By the time Roxy reached over to the table, The females had left in a huff and with Roxy arriving;giving the Superdog a little pat on the paws.

"This seat taken?" Roxy said

Krypto looked up from his table and saw a Brownish Coloured Pooch, She didnt try to forcefully come onto Krypto like the other dogs did, she did it in a suble way with small talk and compliments.

"Nah, you can sit here" Krypto didnt pay no mind to her thinking that she was another one of those dogs.

Snooky looked at them from her table and used one of her gadgets to listen in on their conversation.

"You know, I really like your appearance" Roxy said trying to spark a conversation.

"Thanks for the compliment but im not interested" said the Superdog with not knowing that after he said that, it sounded a little hostile.

'_Darn I thought that work on this Goody Two Shoes Mutt' _She thought__

She motioned towards Snooky for some help or advice, Snooky still listening in and heard what Krypto said, she started off " Ahh Cat Nips, I guess we will have to go with Plan B". She used her gadget watch to make it switch to firing mode and shoot darts. She switched through the darts trying to find the right one for the job and then she found it.

"Ah ha, here it is" She had her claws on a slection of darts that said 'Love Dart 3'

She quickly pulled out a small chunk of Kryptonite,crushed it up and mixed it with the virals, "Good thing I still had this Kryptonite with me" said to herself

She pulled one from the selection, Put it in the launcher and a silient poof came from the watch ,launching the dart and into Krypto's Side. Krypto went sort of blank for a few moments until her started to speak again. "I...I...I uhhhh... L..ove you" Krypto under a Love Dart influence uttered those words to Roxy.

` Roxy clearly knowing what just happend, She shot Snooky and Thumbs up and replied to Krypto "I Love you" before moving in for a long kiss. Krypto still not feeling himself, Leaned in for the Kiss also until their Lips met.

Ace still distract by New Found Friends looked back at Krypto to see that he was engaging in a long tender kiss with with another. Ace finally proud, put down the drink and headed back over.

"Well Krypto, I knew you had it in you all along,cmon lets leave" Ace let him finish the kiss before his saying.

"Alright,but she's comin with ussss,right?" Krypto was still kind of Rowsy from the Dart but still managed to say what he needed to say.

"I will right back my love, Just let me do something real quick" Walking back over to Snooky with a successful smug grin.

"Alrighty what now?" Said Roxy

Snooky handed her a Set of Love Darts also mixed with kryptonite and said " Each dart lasts 24 hours and while you keep that Super Mutt Occupied, I will hatch a plan. When you feel like hes losing interest, Inject him with one of these,I will keep in touch, dont worry"

Roxy took the vials and saluted Snooky goodbye and goodnight and then returning to the superdogs.

"Alright, Lets go" digging her muzzle onto Krypto's neck

Krypto, Ace and Roxy left the Bar to back out in the alley, Taking back their collars and making their way back the Kevin's House.

All three had reached the back fence where it all began and with Bathound finally turning off his disguise back into his Dark Hound Self.

" Alright Superdog, Cya next time" as he said his goodbyes, he did a Backflip and land in a bush and out came a dog sized bat-car riding away into the night.

"I guess its my time to head back home, Cya sweety" she shot a wink until superdog stopped her to say something.

"Wait Roxy, I Love you enough and Trust you enough to show you this" Spinning around in a cirlce until He had his Superdog outfit on. "Im Superdog"

"WOW, amazing" She knew that he was Superdog but tried to act suprised and it was convincing too.

Krypto turning back into his Normal Dog self as he asked Roxy something" So I was wondering, Im part of a Team Called the Dog Star Patrol, I was wondering if you wanted to come with me and show you around the galaxy"

Roxy accepted the invite and left. After she went away, Krypto jumped back over the fence and while trotting past the see-through glass sliding door,Kevin's mom slid open the door and said " Krypto, I just bathed you this Morning!, Looks like it bath time for you mister" While picking up Krypto and putting him in the wash room.

*_**gulp***_ motioned Krypto.

After a... Vicious Scrubing to take off all that Dirt and grime, Krypto didnt have anything at the bar so he sure was hungry and thirsty. He had his Usually Foods, Canned Beef with... a new liquid Kevin replaced instead of fresh water.

" I read online that salt water is good for you Krypto, maybe you should try it" Kevin's mom said while washing dishes.

The Salt water looked like...well.. Salt Water and it sure tasted like it too, Krypto knew what salt water would taste he took a few sips and something strange happened.

All of a sudden, he didnt have any feelings for Roxy anymore, It was almost like Salt Water wore off the Love Dart's effect on him. Huh...Strange. The Superdog passed off the feeling for being tired and headed back to the kennel for a good night sleep.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	4. Eye to Eye, Heart to Heart

Krypto feeling the Sun's Rays beam down on his face from his Doghouse, The Superdog got up and streched his Body. When that was done, he saw the Glass Door to the house slide open and out came Kevin's Mom's voice.

"Krypto,Breakfast!" Even though He was tired and just got up, he was more hungry than anything else. Running inside to his food. Kevin's Mom ploped down a bowl of his favourite kind of kibble. Bacon Flavoured. As of course, he ate it without hesitation but he weirdly still had that Salty Water taste in his mouth from last night.

And speak of the Devil, She puts down a bowl of Salt Water and Krypto backs away from it like its going to explode to only hear her say "You dont like it too?". She had this Dissappointing and relatable face. She took back up the bowl and replace it with Fresh Clean Filtered Water.

"Turns out that Salt Water only helps when you bath in it, not drink it. Ugh, seems like that site on Yahoo was telling Lies...Just like the ones of Vaccines" She walks off while Krypto savours the Water and as he is done, The 'S' on his collar starts to ring and vibrate. He knew what this meant,The Dog Stars were calling him. Krypto finished his Water and headed back out the Crystal Clear Sliding Door and into his Doghouse to go down the hole and into his hidden spaceship. Now in his High Tech Ship, he reached to the command desk and accepted the call to reveal Tusky Huskey.

"Hey Tusky, Is everything alright, Any Trouble?" Krypto asked to the French Snow Husky.

"Non Superdog, We just stopped on Earth to Refuel and we just wanted to see if you were still coming or not,eh?" Tusky Replied

"Oh;Im still coming, just let me get Ready first." Said Krypto, Krypto smile telling goodbye to Tusky and turning off the Call.

_

After Tusky hung up, Out came Brainy from the Door way at into the Central Part of the Dog Star Ship, Her hair had some out of place and up, Fur not brushed, eye lids were mostly covering her eyes due to being tired and still in her Sleeping PJ's. She rubbed her eyes and look at the Husky. "Tusky Husky,Who were you talking to and why is the Ship on Earth?"

"Ah Bonjour Brainy, I took the Liberty of Landing the Ship to Fuel up and Let Krypto come aboard and-" Brainy Barker turned Wide eyed and interrupted Tusky Husky.

"Wait...KRYPTO IS HERE?!" Brainy said while still shocked.

"Well...not yet, he said gonna be here soon though" Tusky Husky said and as soon as he uttered those words. Brainy Barker looked down at herself and ran back to her room saying "HE CANT SEE LIKE THIS, I NEED TO CHANGE",She Majorly Paniced while pulling open her Dresser and putting out grooming products.

Krypto was just talking to Streaky and devoloping a decoy for Kevin's Parents for when he leaves to go to space. Until Krypto hearing a whistle from behind the fence that sounds like it was toward him.

"Did you hear that?" Krypto said to Streaky

"Hear what?" the Supercat replided.

"Kryyptoo sweetie?" The voice did sound familiar to Krypto but couldnt put a paw on it until revealing to be obviously Roxy from behind the fence, As soon as the Brown Dog pryed eyes onto the Superdog, she rushed to his side but unknowing to her, The Love Dart was on effect.

"Oh hey, Are'nt you that Girl I met at the Bar last night?" Krypto said while looking at the Dog being wide eyed but also snuggling into his neck.

"Ha, you say that like we arent together"Roxy did a fake laugh as if Krypto was making a joke,but he wasnt.

"We are?" Krypto said and an Honestly shocked Roxy to go with it.

'_Did the Dart Ware off or something?'_ She said in her mind.

Streaky beholding on this scene just left feeling its was getting awkard or it was going to be even more. He didnt even question Krypto having a Female at his side claiming to be his lover.

"What do you remember about me?" Roxy said trying to narrow what happen to the effect on Krypto

"Well all I remember about you is that you came up to my table,Tried to Flirt,I rejected you and the rest is pretty much a blur to be honest,so what are you doing here?" Superdog said to her. She doesnt know what could have worn off the Effect but it was a good thing she had more darts on her right now.

She tried to act Heart broken and out of Breathe when Krypto revealed what he remembered, she sniffed to fake cry and said "Im sorry, I just need to think" she walked off to secluded place where Krypto couldnt hear her. She got behind a tree a couple away at a reasonable distance and used her Gadget watch to Talk to her Superior.

"Roxy to Snooky, Come in Snooky" Trying to relay a call to Snooky on her Watch until the static turn to a clear image of Snooky.

"What do you want,Im busy" Said Snooky while hiding a mouse toy behind her back with a serious straight face.

"Those Darts you gave to me, you said it would last 24 Hours and I come to see Krypto, Its like he bairly knows me,What happened?!" Snooky heard this a felt like she knew what was going on.

" Hmmm, I think its because the Serum's Ingredient was so weak that a specific element canceled everything out,depending on the quantity of the element is how fast it can ware off" Snooky did some think about what were the ingredients and came up with the one element that could counter all of them, "Sodium Chloride" she said.

Roxy wasnt the best at Science so you she gave a confused look at Snooky with a "So..What does that look like exactly?"

Snooky realizing the lact of Knowledge on the Periodic Table by her Partner, she just replied "Sodium Chloride is the same as Salt". After the explaination brought down, Roxy felt kind of Stupid and took a note and after closing the call with Snooky.

_

_**NOTE TO SELF:**_

___**DO NOT LET SUPERDOG CONSUME SALT**_

_

As she finished taking down a note, she reached into her pouch to retrieve on of the Love Darts and also switch her Gadget watch to 'Launcher' mode.

'_This better work again' _As said in her mind as she took aim and took aim the Superdog and fired. Krypto was just standing and waiting for her to come back until the dart hit him on his neck.

"Oww, what...th..e...hec...k?" His Head started spinning and ringing until his face formed a smile with soothing bedroom eyes. Roxy Approached him as if it was the first encounter of the day between the two 'love' birds. Approaching Krypto in a Feminin way with the slanking wips and lusting eyes.

"Good Morning Krippy!" Walking up to him only a couple inches from his Muzzle.

"Uhh...Good Morning Sweetie, Whats the occassion for being here?" The Superdog asked while under strain of the Love Dart.

"Well last night, you promised we would take a Romantic Trip through the Galaxy with the Pals, The Dog Stars and maybe show me around the ship...and maybe all of its secrets?" Trying to squeeze in a little more at a time for more Intelligence.

"Anything for you my love" He said as he turned into his Superdog form and lifted her up in his paws while flying fast over the city towards the direction of the usual spot of where the Dog Star's Ship would be when they needed to repair or in this case, Refuel. Roxy never got to see the city from this height and it sure was beautiful too.

_

Finally Arriving at the Dog Star's ship on the outskirts of the city away from anyones eyes. Krypto saw HotDog welding back parts to the ship and Tail terrir using his tail to put the fuel in the tank from another mobile tank. It was a big tank that Bulldog helped move by the way. Landing just near his Friends and putting down his 'girlfriend'. It didnt tke long for him to get greeted and questioned about the new comer.

"Howdy Krypto" Tail Terrier turn his head to Krypto while still refueling.

Krypto waved back and landed down by his Friends while also putting down Roxy, it didnt take too long for the Team to take notice. A huddled around the Superdog and the Lady.

"Say Krypto, Who's the perty Lass?" Tail Terrier asked why pointing out the Dog next to Krypto.

"Oh her?, This lovely lady here is my girlfriend, Met her last night" He said while pulling Roxy in for a loving snuggle.

"Wow Krypto, Ah never knew you could do it" He shot a smirk at the Superdog that had a slight blush.

"So M'Lady, Whats your name?" Asked Bulldog to Krypto 'lover'.

"My Name is Roxy" while still having a hold of Krypto because she knew she wasnt going to be trusted alot after beloving the Superdog just last night and as she had that thought,The ramp from the Ship's airlock opened and out came Brainy, She looked very neat and tidy, even more than usually. Brainy Barker looked at Krypto with a slight smile on her face, bt that smile soon turned into a vicious frown upon seeing Roxy next to Krypto.

"Umm...Krypto, Who is this?!" She said while walking up to him

"Oh yeah, Brainy, I'd like you to meet my Girlfriend,Roxy" Brainy's heart stank to her stomach as she heard the word "girlfriend". Roxy gave a little wave but the Telepathic Hound just gave death stares with daggers as pupils. Brainy face's said she was Furious beyond all existence, but her Heart was broken beyond anything.

"And why is she here?" Brainy Barker had a slight tone of annoyance in her voice towards Krypto but looking at Roxy.

" Well I was hoping that she could come with us around the Galaxy,you know,show her everything" Krypto explained to a furious Brainy and a scared Roxy.

"Absolutly not, Our Missions are private and we cant risk a civilian getting hurt" Brainy said with a formal tone, but it was true,she didnt want Roxy to get hurt, she wanted her to get killed. Roxy hid behind Krypto and acted scared even though she could square up with Brainy anyday. Krypto reacted by putting on a cold face and explaining to Brainy.

"Brainy, I dont think you understand how much she means to me and If you dont let her onboard, I will never step paw on this Ship again" Everyone Gasped at the Words that came from Krypto but Brainy was more Scared than Suprised.

"Krypto, you cant be serious, are you really going to leave the Dogstars over that?" Paw Pooch said.

"I will still keep in touch with all of you but yes, If leave the Dogstars is what it takes then-"

"WAIT NO, PLEASE DONT LEAVE!" Brainy yelled, getting the attention from everyone. Now realizing what she had said and how she said it. She corrected herself in a poor attempt.

"I mean...Krypto,you are a valued member, we would not like you to leave us, she may come aboard" She said almost on the verge of Tears after her outburst towards Krypto.

"Well err, the Gas Tank is all full now" Tail Terrier pointed out and breaking the awkward silence

"Uhh yes...Let us be on our way" Brainy fixed herself and walked along the platform and so followed everyone else, including Krypto and Roxy.

_

Roxy Awwed at the Size of the Ship's Interior and the High Tech used to Navigate it. She had a built in hidden camera on her collar to take photographes and send back to Snooky. She need to notify Snooky off her Posititon so you had to give the rest of the Dogs Stars a distraction. The other Dogs Stars had left to mind their own business and getting the ship up and running again. All she needed was to get Krypto away.

She up put her head up with a paw on her forehead and moaned "Uhh...Im so parched Krippy, Can you be a dear and get me a glass of Water?" She looked back at Krypto with Puppy eyes.

Krypto with his Kindness kicking in and most of the Love Dart,nodded and hopped away with hearts as pupils all the way to the kitchen. Roxy was just about call in Snooky until her senses told her that she being viciously watched. She looked around to find Brainy Barker at the her Command Post with the Buttons and Switches to control the ship.

"So, you are Krypto's Lover I see?" Brainy looked at her dead in the eyes and possibly... Into her soul.

"Yes Ma'am, He and I are just..." as she boasted her love but was cutt off as Brainy stepped off her platform and approached until coming Face to Face.

"I expect you to stay clear of an operation I put infront of my team including Krypto, Do not interfere with anything or I will personally toss you in that Escape Pod and send you back to Earth, Do I make myself clear?" She exclaimed this Roxy while pointing to an Escape Pod hatch down the hall.

"No need to explain, I already have experience of discipline" Roxy said while silently pointing out her Training in the Council of Evil.

Krypto returned back to Roxy with a Glass Cup filled with Water in his Paw only to find Brainy Barker looking like she was going to rip off Roxy's Head.

"Brainy, what are you doing?"Krypto asked

"Oh nothing Krypto, just explaining to Roxy here about what lines not to cross" Brainy Barker replied to the question while looking at Roxy with a vengence.

"Oh you dont have to worry about that and also, here you go sweetie" Krypto explained to Brainy while also handing Roxy her Glass of Water which she didnt really need.

"Oh thank you Krippy, I love y-" Roxy said this while walking until 'accidentaly' tripping and splashing Brainy Barker directly in the face. Obviously, Brainy Barker did NOT take kindly to this and was out for blood at this point knowing Roxy was just going to possibly tip her off this whole time.

"Oh my!, please forgive me " While huddling behind Krypto and using his Cape as a cloth to wipe her fake tears. The Superdog looked at Roxy and looked at Brainy. Brainy was perfectly still and remaining calm after that until uttering:

"Its fine, I will be going to get a Towel now" She walked off into the hallway and into her private bathroom fully aware that it was no accident.

_

_**\- 4 HOURS LATER-**_

"This Critter is tougher than mah Aunt Judy" Tail Terrier exclaimed with his country expressions while having his Tail lasso around the bars of a Cage carrying a dangerous creature.

"Paw Pooch, that lock looks unstable, are you sure you put it on right?" Mammoth Mutt said while pointing out the poorly put of Lock on the cage's gate.

The 8 legged Mutt was helping move the Cage until reacting to her question by looking at the Lock himself and saying " I'm 67% sure ,Mammoth Mutt". But to their suprise, the Lock did a loud click and fell to the floor.

"Gosh Darnit Paw Pooch, you had one jo-" Tail Terrier was cutt off by when the Cage gate opened violently and was hurled back by the force since his Tail was on the the bars. The Creature bursted out while displaying the appearnace of What looked to be a Bull mixed with a Yeti with Glowing Green Stones stuck to its back revealing to Kryptonite, This is one of the Main reasons why Krypto wasnt helping with moving the cage. He,Brainy and Roxy were in another Room because Brainy didnt want Krypto and Roxy to be alone in one room.

The Beast Roared out loud and grabbed Tail Terrier's Tail, Wailing him in the Air like a Lasso and Flung him across the Room into the wall. Krypto and  
the Other two dogs being alerted by the noise, Left the room and into the Command Center to See Mammoth Mutt, Paw Pooch battling a Furry beast while Tail Terrier was looking to be unconcious against the Wall. Krypto knew he had to save his Long Tailed Friend, so he jumped into action and flew across the room only to fall back down in the center of the room from Kryptonite exposure.

The Beast now getting ready to Attack the Downed Superdog, Roxy knew that if Krypto died, the Mission would be dead in the water and would probably have to suffer one of Snooky's boring lectures about Casualities. So Roxy jumped into action by athletically Sprinting into the Center of the room to Retrieve Krypto's Green Irridiated body. The Raging Yeti like Beast quickly took notice to her and swung its Giant Arm downing at her but quickly dodged and letting the Fist smash into the ground. In a quick half second, She ran onto the Arm of the Beast and Scratched its face with her sharp cat like claws. The slow Beast reacted to this and tried to hit the Dog on its shoulder with its fist again but failed again. 

Roxy avoided the Fist of Fury by Jumping and grabbing its fist to pull it to the ground and knocking out the Animal in the Process. Pulling the Monster down to the Ground like that Required serious strength and avoiding the attacks like that must have taken training... Agency like training infact. Everyone mezmerised by looking upon the Dog's incredible feat. Mammoth Mutt walked up to Roxy with an award winning smile.

" . AMAZING!, how did you do that?" She said with a curious and excited voice.

Roxy not knwoing what to say thinking she just broke her cover. "Well, I ummm... I just fought quicker than he did" She uttered with an unsure voice and internally cringing at her answer.

_"Reall Roxy?!, Fought quicker?!, That was the best thing you could come up with?"_ Her Subconcious said to herself.

Roxy now turning back to see Brainy Barker Picking up Krypto's body and Rushing to the Onboard Infirmary, Roxy caring not only about Krypto's life,but about the mission. She chases after Brainy into the Medical Room. The beast had alot of Kryptonite on him and was very close to Krypto when he fell out of the sky. Brainy Hooks up multiple tubes to the Machines and attaches them to Krypto. Roxy looks at the Machines and asks "Strange Looking Machine,huh?".

Brainy trying to activate the Machine while answer her, "Its a Macnhine that sucks out all Harmful Chemcials and replaces them with Harmless ones. Im going to replace the Irridiation from Kryptonite with Sodium Chloride" Roxy understood until recalling she had heard that Chemical before, Her heart sunk relaizing thats the Chemical Snooky said the Love Dart would ware off to.

She quickly realized that and stop Brainy right about as she going to turn on the Machine,almost pushing her out of the way.

"What was that fo-?!" Brainy saw Roxy almost furiously giving a long kiss on Krypto's lips. She reacted with Rage by Rushing to her and getting ready to beat her down for delaying Brainy to help Krypto and Kissing her Crush/Future Boyfriend.

"Huh?, what happened,Roxy?" Krypto stood up from the Bed and looking at the Two Females. Brainy looked Suprised that the Kiss worked.

"That Beast exposed you to alot of Kryptonite, but thanks to Brainy and I, we were able to revive you, Im soo Glad you are Okay Krippy!" She exclaimed while hugging Krypto.

"Im glad im still here with you too Sweetie, and also, I know this is sudden, but do you want to on a date sometime?" Roxy was taken back by this but not as much compared to Brainy whom looked like she was about to Faint.

Brainy stepped in and stopped Roxy from answering, "Umm Krypto, Thats the Kryptonite talking, you should probably get some rest before you continue talking non-sense" she tried to assure Krypto that he was just speaking stupidity from the Kryptonite out of fear of losing her losing the Love of her Life.

"No really Brainy, Im ,what do you say?" Roxy knowing that this doesnt help or tie into the mission at all, On a personal level, she really needed a break from all of this,so she said yes.

"Well...How about me make it...a uhhh...double date?" Brainy didnt think of what she said at first but then realized it. She didnt have another to love or a lover. The only dog she has feelings for is Krypto.

"Of course we can, who is your partner?" Krypto asked at the at the unready Telepathic hound.

"He is...ummm" She tried to think of someone that would make a sensible choice,until-

"Eh Krypto, Just checking to see if you are ok" Tusky Husky barged through the door greeting the three inside.

"Tusky Huskey!, Tuskey Huskey is my Partner" She said while walking up to the Huskey and slouching next to him in a Romantic way. Tusky Huskey was very confused on what was going on but then received a mental message from Brainy.

_

_"Tuskey Huskey, I need you to pretned you are my date for Krypto's double date. If you dont act convincing or agree with this affair, I will personally burn down all your belongings,Rip out your Tooth and shove it up your Rear end, Do I make myself clear?!"_

___

The Huskey turned wide eyed after receiving the message and played along.

"Aw yes my Brainy, what is it you need me to do my love,eh?" Tuskey said to Brainy Barker with slight bedroom eyes.

"Krypto and Roxy are going on date, and I was hoping we could relax with them" Brainy used her fingers to slide them across Tusky Huskey's face as to show their relationship.

"I will be more than honoured to come to Dinner with you my love, and maybe we can come back home to catch some sleep,eh?" Brainy Barker knew what he meant by 'sleep' but just passed it off and went with it while kissing him.

"Great, then we can all go" Krypto said while getting off the bed and hugging his Partner.

Roxy knew what was going on and caught on it fast, Brainy wasnt going to let Krypto go that easy. Brainy and Roxy Starred themselves down while fully realising. The true game had just began.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	5. Table for 4

Brainy Barker was applying ear rings to her ears and getting ready for this 'double date'. She really didnt trust that frissy hound and wondered how Krypto fell for her so easily. Eyeing a clock on her wall, she knew the date would start at 10PM which was about 40 minutes from now. She then got up from her Seat and walked over to her Dresser of Dresses she wore rarely only on special occations, The was an Acception. She opened it and started picking out dresses that were acceptable and not even close.

She held out a dress that was Banana yellow with classic princess puffs on them, "Nope". She tossed it aside into a corner. Typical Teenager acting she was doing, Throwing out the Dresses that made her even wonder why they were in her Clothing Rack in the first place. Until finding a Dress that had a Crystal like simmer with Light blue gloves with it. She knew it was Perfect.

There was a Dress that had Pictures of Fruit on them with Smiley face on it in a Goofy way. She Crineged at the dress while holding it as if she got from the Trash. She then Remembered, "Oh ya, Mom and Dad gave this to me". Despite it being a terrible clothing design, she put it back respectfully as if it were an American Flag, Folded and dusted off.

She turned her attention back to the dresser and walked back to the seat. Looked under the Desk and feeling the bottom of the Dresser for something, Until feeling exactly what she was after, it was a button. Pressing it reveal her little shrine towards the Superdog. She picked up a Photo of him and looked into it. Still wondering when her time with him will come. It was something she had always wanted for herself.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

She flinched at the sound of the someone knocking on her door, She looked down at her Little Fantasy and put it away as soon as she could, as if her life depended on it. She Yelled:

"Coming!" While still furiously trying to put back all of her Krypto obsessions back where she had taken them from. As soon as that was taken care of. Brainy rushed to the door and Utilizing her Sensor Lock to open the door. When opening, The Person was revealed to be Tuskey Huskey with his Fake Confident smile.

"Tuskey Huskey, I was busy doing...something" Brainy had the voice of Frustration but at the volume of her normal talking.

"Oh sorry Brainy, I was just wondering two things I can ask you" Brainy looked at him with confusing and partial sense of impatience.

"What is it then" She looked at the Huskey with a sharp eye wondering what those two questions might be.

"Umm...first question, can you uhh...help me with this?" Tuskey huskey then motioned toward his Chest seeing a Bowtie undone.

"Ughh...fine,come here" She pulled Tuskey in close and started to properly tie his bowtie. It was very neatly done. He as surprised she knew how to do it.

Tuskey Huskey looked at bit red in the cheecks due to Brainy pulling him in like it was a Passionate Kiss. As soon she was done with the Bowtie,she walked off to Her Dresser to comb her hair.

"There you go, Now; what was the Second question?" She didnt even face Tuskey when she uttered those words. Still using her Comb and gracing it through her hair like nothing. Tuskey Huskey still in the zone of Brainy pulling him in, He snapped out of it and answer her.

"Oh, well I was wondering why you rope me into this and why have you been so hostile towards Roxy" She stopped her Hair grooming at looked wide eyed. She tried to come up with a lie to diverte Him off her love track for Krypto. But responsible Brainy Barker kicked in, She knew more lieing would make this worse. So she told him the Truth, Too bad it was only half the truth.

"To be honest Tuskey Huskey, I dont trust her and I dont want her alone with Krypto because I do fear for his Life and Safety." She said while walking towards her private bathroom.

"Now you you'll excuse, I need to change" She strutted towards her washroom door. He Attitude made it seem like she was annoyed,but she was really just embarrassed that she sort of told someone else how she feels about Krypto.

"But I still-" He was cut off From the Bathroom door closing shut and giving of a 'clink' sound, letting him know that it was locked.

_

Krypto was in the his room acompanied by Roxy, Krypto was Admiring himself in the Mirror while Roxy was sitting in a chair looking at her watch. Wondering if she should inform Snooky on what had been happening or was about to happen. She didnt see this as important due to the amount of stress and responsiblities Snooky and mainly the Council were putting on her Back. She needed a break. So she just decided that tonight is all hers. That is if Brainy can keep her space.

"Roxy, I love you so much" Krypto said while puffing up his Bowtie and turning his head towards Roxy while still being infront of the Mirror. Even though it was highly unlikely Krypto would suspect Roxy looking into her watch while it still looking like an everyday ordinary watch. She quickly put it away in reflex. Roxy did have something special.

"I love you too Krippy" She said with an Almost meaningful and Real smile, But she did have another advantage over The Superdog.

While everyone was getting ready for the Date, She put a Syncronize Time with the Love Dart's effect on him. So when the Dart was going to ware off, It would give a Beep and vibrate when, Letting her know that now is the time to give him more.

_'Ok, I gave him the Dart 11AM, Now its 9:27PM, I have plenty of time to give him another if this date goes smooth', Snooky have have my Behind if I dont check in with that her. I can probably give a call in the restaurant bathroom somewhere were its no suspi-' _Roxy was Calculating and Simulating options in her head. She was motioning her paws in the air as if she were doing mathmatical problems in her head. This didnt go unoticed by Krytpo unfortunatley.

"Ummm Roxy... What are you doing?" Roxy snapped back into reality realising the stupidity of herself doing all of this infront of Krypto while looked Embarrassed and Wide eyed.

"I was ummm...t-trying to figure out how much time we have before the date Krippy" She Tried giving a Smile that successfully fooled Krypto. Krypto then gave a slight chuckle and pointed towards the clock on the wall. He looked at it and saw it would a good time to go now and be early.

"We have a good amount of time ahead of Roxy my dear, But we can be early" Roxy got up in excitement to go and eat like a Space Law Abiding Citizen. She knew it was a well known Expensive and Fancy Restaurant. Of course they couldnt eat on Earth because 4 Space Dogs cant walk into a Restaurant and be served like every other Human.

"But first we have to go get Brainy and Tuskey Huskey, we cant them behind" Krypto uttered back to Roxy that had a Happy face for Temporarly, Turning her Smile into a Frown. She let out a sigh knowing that The French Huskey wouldnt be a problem but the Telepathic Leader was the opposite story, Roxy does have the Suspicion of Brainy catching onto her Plan or even found out already.

_

Tuskey Huskey was sitting down on Brainy's Bedroom while staring at a clock. He was quite impatient to be honest, Asking if Brainy Barker was Done putting on her Dress and picking up and examining random things around her room.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

Tuskey Huskey shot up from her bed and looked at the door. In a Classic way, We asked who it was.

"Who's there?" The Huskey asked.

"Its us Tuskey Huskey, We decided to go early instead" Krypto said back to the Huskey through the door. Tuskey Huskey confirming It was him, He opned the door to let his Friends inside Brainy's Chamber but Roxy gave looks of concern.

"Say Tuskey, Why were you inside Brainy Barker's room?" Roxy shooting a smirk at Tuskey Huskey, He knew what she meant by asking this and in reaction, He started to get red in the face while rubbing the back of his Neck in nervousness.

"Well I wasnt having 'fun' if thats what you were thinking, I was just checking on Brainy to see if she was ready". As soon as that came from his mouth, The System of the Bathroom door lit up green letting them know it was going to Open, and so it did.

Brainy Barker stepped out in a Glimmering Dress and Flashing eyes upon Krypto. Roxy wasnt Stupid, She was quite Fast to this kind of Tactic. Brainy tried to Steal back Krypto but Roxy wasnt going to have any of it. Roxy then dug her Muzzle into Krypto fluffly neck, grabbing his attention fast away from Brainy. This then confirmed something in Brainy's mind. She knew that this night was not going to a Battle for the Superdog's Heart, This is will be an All out War.

Brainy Responded by doing the Same thing Roxy was doing but to Tuskey Huskey, The Huskey however still not catching onto whatever was going on. Tuskey Huskey immediatley flared up when coming into close contact with Brainy Barker. But Brainy Barker decided to push it even further, She then Pointed to Tuskey Huskey's bowtie and said:

"Hey my big strong soldier, You're Bowtie is undone" She then looked at the Bowtie that was indeed not Undone, It was prefectly fine but he still fell for it. He looked down at his Bowtie while uttering:

"Again?" As soon as that happen, She immediatley went in for a Long Kiss on his lips. Huskey, unprepared and totally caught off-guard. Turned Red as a Tomato that time. Brainy after that scene, now looked at Krypto with bedroom eyes. Krypto seeing this flared up the same time and getting an unfriendly stare from the Secret Spy on the Superdog's side.

"We should probably go now, Its going to gett even more late if we stay here a play around with these Love Birds" Roxy letting that slip out of her mouth and especially those last two words. Tuskey getting red once more now that Roxy reffered to him and Brainy as 'Love Birds'. If this went on any longer, He surely would have gotten aroused.

"You're right Roxy, Lets go" Krypto turned to the door motioning to his friends to do that same, But when Krypto's Back as turned, She shot him a smirk and said:

"You go on ahead Krippy, I want to talk to Brainy about something private." Krypto nodded and left. Tuskey Huskey left almost immediatley still red in the face and probably off to have a drink or sit down for awhile.

_

And so there they were, Alone.

A few seconds past of them just look at each other with Roxy holding a playful smirk while Brainy held a serious face looking like she was out for revenge.

"I know what you're doing, and its not going to work" She looked at her Smile knowing that she had a strong control over Krypto.

"Why, I dont know what you're talking about" She held her head up high as if she were Higher than Brainy in everyway and played the innocent card.

"Everything that you've been doing since you got here, You've been trying to show me and put me out of the way." Brainy exclaimed.

"Oh I see now, Looks like someone has a bad case of being JEALOUS!" She snapped at Brainy after that word, Brainy looked on denial at her.

"I WOULD NEVER" Brainy tomped her paw onto the ground trying to assert her dominace in the Arguement. Roxy walked to her face in a swaying motion just a few inches from her face.

"I will admit one thing, I am up to something, but to be honest, these Dog stars of yours, HA. I slipped past them and they didnt even notice. Even those mindless minions in the Council of Evil would seen something was up." Roxy then confident in her insult until realising that she had just messed up.

"How would you know that?" Brainy shooting a suspicious looked at Roxy, now stumbling to find an explaination.

"I..I..uh...Well.." Roxy stumbled and Stumbled until her mind was flat.

"YOUR WORKING WITH THE COUNCIL, YOU SPY!" Brainy Snapping at her with Fury and intent to Rip out his guts but still remaining physical calm.

"FINE, you found me out. I've been working for the Council under my Mentor's training, Im sure you have met my Feline friend, Agent Snooky Wookums. I've done my fair share of robberys around the Galaxy. Sure im just a Trainee, But im still Deadly" She looked at her opponent.

Brainy Barker turned around to the door and reached the Frame until being stopped by Roxy's new words.

"What?, You're going to tell Krypto and the others?, You honestly think they will believe you and not think you Jealous and Crazy?" Roxy was looking at her confidently while leaning on her Dresser. Brainy hated her so much, but no matter how much she did.

She was Right.

She backed away from the door and looked at her. "You're right", Emotionless face with a stern voice.

"Glad we now know our Situation, Now; Lets not Keep him waiting anylong. Its going to be long night after all" Roxy walked past her while Whipping her tail back at her in a way of a challenge. Brainy followed her into the Central Command with Krypto waiting patiently and Tuskey Huskey was... stilling down and twitching as if he was going nuts. They all got onto the Teleportation Pads and Got a quick transport to the Restaurant across the Galaxy. But before Leaving, Brainy places Mammoth Mutt to be incharge until she and the others came back.

_

All four arrived outside the Front of the Restaruant, Others outside the Restaurant heard the Beaming ray from the Teleporter but didnt question it. The Dwarf Planet they landed was very safisticated and Known for Intelligence. Teleportation was nothing special to them. Krypto,Brainy Roxy and Tuskey Huskey all eyeing the Civilians around. It had Mostly consisted of Dogs since this Dwarf Planet was know by the Dogs Stars as a 'K-9 Colony'. The Restaruant was common for Delegates or High class Hounds to come and Dine.

In an Event where the Dog Stars saved the Planet from Mechanikat's Catbots and possibly a complete takeover. The Dogs Stars were treated well there and very Respected too. They walked up to the Door while receiving smiles from the Citizens. Krypto held the Door for Roxy while Tuskey Huskey let Brainy pass him as a show of being a Gentleman. They reached inside at the waiting area, the Interior looked Modern which a clash of white and grey together.

Brainy Barker walked up to the desk with an Employee behind it.

"Hello, Welcome to our Fine Restaurant, Is it just you Dining here?" The Female Receptionist spoke to Brainy Barker in much of a British and Some what Elegant American Accent.

"No, its 4 of us actually" She corrected her in a polite way while pointing at her friends. The K-9 behind the podium looked at them and recognized Krypto and Tuskey Huskey's Faces.

"Excuse me, Are you part of the Dog Star Patrol?" She asked to Brainy.

Brainy Being quite of guard from a question like this at this time, Yes said:

"Yes, Yes we are"

"Amazing News, Wait one moment please" She walked off to a door in decorated hallway, The 4 didnt know what to think at first. Maybe she was a fan of their work around the galaxy or something. There were seats for people to wait if a table wasnt ready, So they say down. Roxy sat next to Krypto on his Right and BrainyBarker sat next to Krypto also but on his Left and Tuskey Huskey sat next to Brainy on her other side.

"So Krippy, what are you plans for the future?" She leaned next to Krypto while smirking at Brainy.

"Well..I..really dont know" Krypto looked concerned at what she meant but Brainy knew what she meant.

"Well, Do you plan on;oh I dunno, Retiring?" Roxy looked at him with an innocent look. She wanted to know what he was going to when he gets too old to do his daily duties.

"I've actually never thought too much of tha-" krypto was cut off by the Hallway door opening back with the waitress coming out with a short smile.

"Sorry for the wait, Follow me" She walked off into a Crowd of tables from High class K-9s behind them. She lead the group into a Backroom that was only exculsive to VIPs. There was a Fountain, Diamond welded into parts of the Walls. Brainy didnt know why thry were being given this Luxury.

"This will be your Table" She stopped at a Corner Table with Greyand White fluffed seats.

"Wow, But are we being given this?" Krypto asked to the Waitress.

"I talked it over with my Superior, and this is just a Thank you for all the help the Dog Stars have given from Mechanikat's Invasion attempts". Krypto and the others felt honour by the treatment they had just received. Roxy however had just realised Krypto wasnt giving back the same love she had been acting out. She feared the Potion might be close to ending.

"So while you 4 Decide what to eat, What drink should I get you?" She took out a Hologram from her pocket to write down their drink orders.

"I will have Lemonade" Tuskey Huskey said.

"Me too" Brainy Barker said

_'Ok, I think I can pour the Love Potion into Krypto's Drink, I just hope he doesnt order-'_

"Water for me please" Krypto said to the Waitress

"Wait Krypto...What if we order a Large Pink Milkshake with two straws. It would be so Romantic" Roxy tried to convince him exchange his Water for a perfectly 'ordinary' milkshake they could share.

"Great idea Roxy, I'll have the Milkshake instead of the water please" Krypto corrected her while Laying next to Roxy.

"Good, I'll leave you two lovebirds alone" She left to the Kitchen. 

"So..how about we continue that conversation we were having, huh Krippy?" Roxy looked at Krypto with an interest.

"Well.. Im not sure what Im going to do when-" Krypto rubbed the back of his neck while trying to have an answer.

"He doesnt need to answer, Future in the Present while more than Likely catch us in the end" Brainy interrupted.

"Oooh, Why so hostile to the Future, Did you have plans for the Future Brainy Barker?"

"I...had plans" Brainy said to Roxy.

"Hmm, so you found someone to love then?" She looked at Brainy with an insulting look on her face.

"What?"

"You know, someone to settle down with peacefully, Marry and have pups of your own" Brainy blushed at the thought of bearing another dog's pups. Of course she had the same plan of Marriage and pups but with Krypto.

"Well...What about you Tuskey?" Tuskey was fidling with a Salt and Pepper shaker instead of listening to the conversation beside him,He flinched up from what he was doing and responded with a:

"Eh?"

"Do you have any furute plans with Brainy in the future?" Roxy looked at him with an intent just to make Brainy blush and embarrassed. Tuskey Huskey wasnt truley Brainy's Date or Lover. He was just an excuse in this scenario.

"Oh, I... uhh.." Tuskey Huskey looked around search for answer, I dont know where he would find it in a VIP lounge. While looking, He saw the Waitress coming with their Drinks.

"Here you go" She placed down the Tray on a Seperate Tray and put the drinks infront of the Ones who ordered. Brainy Barker sipped her Lemonade, as did Tuskey Huskey did the same. But Krypto and Roxy got what they had asked. I large slim glass of a Strawberry milkshake with two Straws poking out of this top side. Tuskey Huskey had his Head down,not making eye contact with Roxy and her 'partner'. But Brainy had a close and sharp one too.

In the Kitchen, One of the Chefs accidentally spilled one of their Orders for a customer which made a big crash. It didnt go un-noticed by The outside staff and customers. Making all the Dogs turn to the source, Brainy, Tuskey, Krypto and the Waitress turned their heads behind them since thats where the noise came from in their location. Roxy looked for a split second then used it to her advantage, while no one was looking, She put the potion inside the Milkshake. A few mumbles were heards from nearby Guest about what had happened.

The Waitress had apologized for the loud noise and rushes off to try see if she could help.

"Wow, Thats made my Heart jump" Tuskey said putting down his Drink and facing his friends. Brainy nodded saying that it was the same for her too.

"Never thought that would happen in a place like this" Krypto said Roxy until putting his Mouth on his Straw and Roxy putting her Mouth on her straw. Krypto drank the Milkshake while Roxy didnt, She knew the Potion would affect her too. So all she did was put her mouth on it. Afterwards, Krypto started getting droopy and started snuggling with Roxy, giving her kisses out of passion. Roxy was snuggling next to Krypto aswell while looking at Brainy with a Smug look.

"Sorry for the Disturbance, A Chef had an accident, Is everyone ready to Order?" The Waitress from before wasnt there, She was busy dealing with Something else. It was a Different Waitress that definietly caught Tuskey's Eye.

"Yes, I will have 'The Eskobar Salad' with no Dressing please" Said Brainy.

"I will Have the Classical Steak" Krypto said.

"I will have the Same thing as she is have, But with Dressing" Roxy said to the Waitress while pointing at Brainy.

"And you?" The Waitress had finished writing down the other's orders until turning to Tuskey Huskey. Tuskey Huskey had been looking at her with his Mouth wide open and Red in the face. His eyes were glimmering and started to think about Him and Her in peace. He believed he had found his True lo-

"Sir, Are you going to order?" She looked at him with confusion, Tuskey on the other side snpped out of his day dream and came out embarrassed.

"I..Im..n-not read to order yet, Miss?..." Tuskey Huskey barely getting that statement out to her.

"Oh... My name is Goldfield" She said with a Smile and get a little red too. She then walked away from them and into the Kitchen. Roxy and Krypto were still getting fuzzy with one another, Tuskey was close to a Nose Bleed and Brainy had her Head down on the table thinking

_'Could this Night get any worse?!'_

___

  
Snooky paced around her Private Headquarters inside her Ship, Her ship was the same as Mechanikat's. But a bit more compact and smaller. She also had Catbots, but smaller and blue-like her fur.

"What is the Mutt up to?!" She blurred out the Ceiling and getting attention from the A.I computer.

_'Locating Agent Roxy...Dog Star's Patrol Ship'_

Snooky then turning to the computer and talking like if it was an actual person.

"Well of course I know shes on the Dog Stars Ship, I retraced her Watch's signal." Snooky pointed out the Computer until turning around and rubbing her chin.

"Actually, I did try call her a couple times and it didnt get through, and Her watch has not moved for long while" She came to the conclusion that Roxy wasnt wearing her watch which was a big No No by the Council. She then thought of a way to find her location.

"Ah Ha" as she hatched a idea.

"Computer, Relay the Signal Location from her Collar" She said to the Compter that right away, follow the orders.

"..." A few buzzing and Loading sounds were made by the Futuristic Computer.

"Well" Snooky said growing quite impatient  
_  
'...Pawtra' _The computer uttered out. Pawtra was the name of the Planet that the Dog Stars were on while having their Date. Snooky faceplamed herself and responded:

"Can you give an exact location?" Snooky was fed with this computer. 

_'….Locating' _The computer was at it again with the noises.

Snooky now putting both of her hands in her face and sighing.

"I knew I should have upgraded" The Computer made a ping making Snooky snap out of it.

_'Le' Toffee'_, Snooky realized the name of the Restaurant and recognized the location and coordinated give on the Computer Screen.

"Why in alls name is she at a restaruant?!, She's Probably slacking off on the Mission." She shouted to herself while typing on the Command Central Keyboard.

"Lets see if she can handle this" She typed a bunch of Commands releasing some of her own Catbots. The Bots came infront of her as she ordered them.

"Go and Fetch Roxy and bring her back here, Destroy anyone who gets in your way and dont be afraid to get rough and loud" The Catbots saluted her and activated they built in rockets, flying out of the Airlock. Snooky knew that was the only thing that was bothering her so she just picked up a Mouse toy and goofed off.

"Boss, Should'nt you been thinking of your next phase to capture Superdo-?" The Computer asked. Snooky looked up the Computer with a emotionless face and said:

"Power Off" and just like that, The lights on the Computer went down and the Voice went silent.

_

"Here you go" Goldfield the Waitress returned with their meals. Krypto with his All American Steak, Brainy and Roxy with a Fresh Salad, and Tuskey Huskey with...nothing. He didnt order due to him spacing out at her.

"Are you now ready to order, Sir?" Goldfield turned to Tuskey Huskey with her Holographic Notepad. Tuskey was in a Stable state to answer but didnt filter out what he said.

"Your Heart" Tuskey said while having his paws press against the table and giving slight romantic eyes.

"What was that?" She didnt quite hear what Tuskey said (thank god).

"I-I mean...Peppered Seasoned Chicken Leg with Mashed Potatos" Tuskey was impressed on how he said that entire order with out stopping or even thinking. He just opened his mouth and said something in his mind.

"Great, I will be back with your order" She walked off to the Kitchen, handed in the order and went into a little corner in the VIP lounge that had a few other Waitresses there too. There was the Waitress who first served them that downing Red Wine, it looked like she had atleast 5 Glasses already and 3 others. 

_

"Im so glad its just us Gals this night" One Waitress said.

"I know right, Its like a Girls night... except we have to work and stuff" Goldfield said to her Waitress friend.

" -**burp-**, speaking of working, Thanks for covering my shift for a while" The Waitress that had served the Dog Stars first was on the table and alittle drug at the moment. Obviously she couldnt have been seen Drinking on the Job, so they corner they had rested at was a Private Seating area that had curtains for Privacy on the Door frame.

"No problem, by the way, you served the Dog Star's Table?" Goldfield looked back at the Curtain while asking her not-so-sobber friend.

"Yeah, why ask?" She slammed down a wine glass and picked and the Keg to pour more and feed her Addiction.

"Well...The Blue one is kinda cute" Goldfield rested her head on the table and thought of Tuskey Huskey on their very own date.

" Sounds like someones in Love" She blushed at the word that came from her friend's mouth. One of other Waitresses, Plush, that was at the table came off her Phone from the 'Love' coming into her Ears.

"O.M.G, You found someone?" She looked at Goldfield with sparkles in her eyes.

"The Blue one from the Dog Star Patrol, hes over at a Table" Goldfield pointed outside the curtain in the direction of the Dog Star's Table.

" You dont know his name?!" Plush almost shouted out to Goldfield.  
"Should I?" Goldfield didnt know much on the Dog Stars, all she knew was they they existed, they roam the galaxy and that was it. She didnt know any of their names.

"His Name is Tuskey Huskey" Plush pointed out.

"What else about him?" Goldfield was eager to know more about him.

"Well, I heard hes French, he has a Giant tooth for a Weapon and I heard this rumour that he came from an almost extinct dog species"

"He seems way out of my league, Hes a Superhero and im a Waitress" Goldfield put her head on the Table and covered her face with her paws.

"Dont give up just like that... Tell you what, Here what you're gonna do" Plush leans in to Goldfield's ear and starts to wisper a plan. Goldfield lifted her head up while listening to her idea of how to ensure Goldfield's future.

_

Brainy had almost finshed her Salad while Roxy had bairly touched hers, She was to bush chatting with Krypto who had finish his Whole Steak. Brainy had a close eye on her while eating her Salad though. Around this time, Goldfield approaches with Tuskey's Order.

"Here you go, Tuskey" Goldfield set down his Order infront of him and also called him by his name, Tuskey was caught off guard because she didnt call him 'Tuskey' before, And this of course, made him blush a little.

"You know my name?" Tuskey said while taking up his Knife and Fork.

"Of course, Your apart of the Dog Stars" She said with a smile and took up her Tray.

"Now, Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?" She uttered almost perfectly, that for sure caught Tuskey's Attention. He dropped his Utensils with his Jaw dropped.

"You-You know F-French?" Tuskey said.

"Oui" She said that in a weird, as if tried to understand it herself. Goldfield had an earpiece in her ear and on the other side was Plush telling her what to say.

_

"I didnt know you knew French" Said the Wine Drinking Waitress to Plush.

"I took a few classes" Plush said to Her.

_

"Anyway, That will be all?" Goldfield asked Tuskey, They both were looking into the other's eyes.

"D-Do you think you can sit with m-us?" Plush was hearing everything over the Earpiece and she was Happy for her Friend. It was going pretty well for everyone, until-

_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**_

The scream caught everyone by suprise when a Civilian came running into the VIP lounge shouting:

"CATBOTS, CATBOTS ARE HERE AND THEY ARE WRECKING EVERYTHING, THEY ARE COMING THIS WAY!" she then ran across the VIP Lounge and into the Kitchen to pressumably hide.

Krypto, Brainy, Roxy and Tuskey Huskey knew this was going to be trouble, Tuskey told Goldfield to hide somewhere. She then went under the Table. Brainy Barker then told all the VIPs that were in the room to get somewhere safe. But in that Process, Brainy was Tackled by a Catbot and had a sharp glowing beam as some sort of Laser Sword. Before the Catbot could get to work on her, Krypto rammed the Catbot into the wall and into a small fountain which made in short circuit.

"You Ok?" Krypto asked.

"Ya, Im Fine, where's Roxy?" Brainy responded

They both turned their heads to see Roxy trying to fight off a Catbot, These were adaptive Catbots, nothing like the ones Mechanikat were more Intelligent and Lethal. The Re-enforced armour they wore protect against everything Roxy was doing. The used the Table Cloth to Tie down Roxy's mouth and Paws from her doing anything. Krypto swung into action and Sweeped it's feet, causing it to make a Thud to the ground. Krypto then ripped open its Chest to reveal wires which he pulled out to offical de-activate it. Brainy was dealing with another Catbot which she used her Levitation to spin it around in the around like a Lasso and Threw it into the Curtained VIP corner.

Plush and the other Waitresses saw the Catbot crash down on the Table, The Wine Drinker was so Drunk however, she didnt even care. The Catbot tried to get up but she just splashed a Keg of Wine all over the bot which made it Short Circuit.

Brainy while had her Back turned, Another Catbot snuck up behind her and Grabbed her. The Catbot held down her Hair as that was on thing that let her used her Levitation powers. Fortunatley Tuskey Huskey jumped onto of the Catbot and Drilled through its back like a Knife through butter. The Catbot's lifeless body fell onto of Brainy which was Heavy, so Tuskey Huskey helped lift it off her.

"Thanks" Brainy uttered.

"No Problemo" Tuskey said, but Behind him was a Catbot charging ahead towards him, Brainy warned him:

"LOOK OUT!" Tuskey Huskey turned around and saw it, He didnt have time to think of a way to escape what was going to happen, so he tried to brace for impact. Until a Chair hit the Catbot, The Chair broke upon impact but the Catbot was unscratched, but not unphased. It look at who threw the Comfortable Furniture, to reveal it was Goldfield looking out for Tuskey. The Catbot turning away from

Tuskey Huskey and to Goldfield. It charged like a Raging Bull, Goldfield now defenseless she tried to run but the Catbot got her and threw her onto a Table. Tuskey Huskey seeing this was over come by wrath and charged at the Catbot, He rammed into it's side, causing it to fall over. It as impressive knowing that he must have really hurt his Skull at that kind of force, but in that moment, he didnt feel pain. He Drilled through the Catbot causing it to be destroyed.

Goldfield was groaning on the Table, until opening looking up and Seeing Tuskey Huskey, ith a concerned look. The Light was over his head, so it look as if he was sent by the Heavens, He as her Knight in Shining Armour. He reached out his paw to Goldfield.

"Goldfield, are you Okay?" Tuskey asked.

"Yeah, im fine" She replied. But after she attempted to get up she fell back down and groaned in pain. Tuskey Huskey lifted her head off the ground and saw there was a Blood spot stained on the floor where her head rested. She had a received a great deal of damage to her head.

"YOUR BLEEDING" Goldfield touched the back of her head with her paws and put infront of her face, she indeed was bleeding. All the Adrenaline was still rushing to her head, so she didnt feel anything. But that doesnt mean she wasnt affected. Her eyes became heavy and soon fell unconcious. Tuskey wiggled her body while calling her name, each time getting more louder. He soon realised she needed Immediate Medical Attention. He picked her and out of no where, was called out by Plush and her Friend.

"Cmon Follow me" Plush said to Tuskey while motioning her paws.

"Who are you?" Tuskey asked.

"A Friend of hers, Follow me to a Hospital" After saying that, she ran down the Hallway with Tuskey Huskey following her.

_

Krypto was calming down the Dogs in the Restaurant, They all were shivering with fear. Brainy was left thinking to herself on how the Attack happened and why? She asked these questions until Roxy looking at Roxy, She was able to break free from the Cloth tied around her limbs. Brainy then thought it all made sense. She knew she worked for Snooky, and she had bairly took any bruises, and those Catbots looked a lot like something of Snooky's design. She rushed over to her shouted.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS, DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIVES YOU COULD HAVE ENDED!?" Brainy raged at Roxy, Roxy took a step back but fell back onto the floor due to tripping.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOUR PLAN WAS TO BRING THOSE BOTS HERE, BUT IT STOPS HERE" Brainy now getting attention from Krypto and some Dogs that were still hiding in the room. Some came out of Tables,Bathrooms and the Kitchen to see the source of the shouting.

"I..I..I did'nt" Roxy said with a weak voice, she wa defenseless. She didnt know that the Catbots were coming, but she was still the reason for this. Krypto ran over to Brainy while calmly calling out her name in an effort to establish Peace.

"Brainy.." But Brainy didnt listen to what Krypto was saying, She still blaired out words of Hate and Anger onto the Dog.

"YOU DONT CARE WHAT YOU DO OR WHO YOU HURT, I CANT BELIEVE I WAS SO BLIND TO EVEN LET YOU ONTO MY SHIP!" Brainy kept on shouting and shouting. Roxy however just kept on taking in what she had to say.

"Brainy.." Krypto still trying to get her attention, but still failing.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT YOU WANT WITH KRYPTO OR HOW HE MANAGED FOR FALL THE HOUND YOU ARE, YOU HAVE BEEN NOTHING BUT A GIANT PAIN SINCE YOU'VE BEEN INTRODUCED, BUT IT ALL ENDS HERE Y-" Her mind filled with rage and kept on exploding onto Roxy, Until Krypto offical step in.

"BRAINY BARKER!" Using his Super power in sound, he made the whole building quake from her...entrance into the conversation. His teeth exposed and his eyes burning red.

"I DONT WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM WITH ROXY AND ME BEING WITH HER, IT WAS YOU THAT HAS BEEN NOTHING PAIN!" Brainy's heart sank when she heard that come from him, If it was anyone else that told her that, It would have meant nothing but words. But coming from Krypto, It really was a Dagger to her Heart. She tried looking around for Tuskey Huskey to try help her out in this, but he was no where to be seen.

"I DONT KNOW WHAT CAUSED YOU TO ACT LIKE THIS BUT IF YOU CONTINUE TO ACT CHILDISH AND SELFISH, THEN I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" Krypto ended it off on that and scuffed in her face. Brainy was damaged and destroyed by his words. But looking from under Krypto, Brainy could see Roxy sort of smiling at her Distress. Krypto then turned away from Brainy and helped Roxy up from the floor. They both walked away leaving Brainy in the middle of the room, Being the center of attention. Krypto then turned his around to look at Brainy and uttered the final blow to her.

"I will never forgive you for this"

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_**_**_

_**Oh wow, Poor Brainy.  
Anyway, Chrome Taco here, Thanks for sticking around for the Next Chapter. Not gonna lie, I kinda procrastinated and got lazy through writing this. Im will try my best to not let that happen again and try pump out Chapter at a better rate. Follow this story or Favourite it if you want.**_

_**Goodbye and see u next time :3**_


	6. Check in

Goldfield was unconscious in a bed, Some of her natural grey hair had been shaved off for surgical and medical reasons. Crystal clear see through tubes where frequent though out her body. She woke up slowly but surely. Her eye lids lifted revealing her Ocean blue eyes. She had remembered why and how she had bled out and went unconscious but couldnt recall where she was or how she got here. She started to moved around a little bit, ruffling the white sheets to get the attention of a Dog Doctor that was leaning against a counter looking at his clipboard. This Doctor looking up and see her finally awake.

"Ah Great, you're awake" The Doctor laid down his clipboard on the counter and walked toward the bed. Goldfield still didnt quite understand where she was or how she got here. She started paying more attention to the room she was in, it had posters of safe healthy and body care with counters that had files of what looked like prescriptions of some sort.

"Who are you..Where am I?" She said while trying to sit up on the bed, The Doctor pressed his Paw against her chest in a calming manner causing her to slowly fall back to the Bed.

"Relax , my name is Doctor Barkly and your in the Hospital" The Doctor assured her of her location and his identity.

"How did I get here?" She asked to the Doctor.

"You were unconscious with being carried by a if I recall, A Dog Star, and 2 others that claimed to be friends of work" She remembered her Friends: Plush, Mairia and Tuskey Huskey.

"I was actually there when he came in to the Building, I was at the front desk" Doctor Barkly said while walking away to a sink and washing his paws.

"How did it go?" She asked to the Doctor.

"Well..."

_**-FLASH BACK-**_

Doctor Barkly was at the Front desk chating to one his co-workers whom which was a receptionist, which he may or may not have small feelings for. He was mildly trying to flirt with her and try get somewhere with her.

"So theres this Movie going down in Theatre, Squeaky Slaughter , And it just so happens I have 2 tickets, Wanna come?" The Doctor said while leaning against the other side of the desk to give himself that cool guy effect. The Receptionist however didnt even look up from her computer, instead continued typing but not ignoring. She did shoot him a smirk, This was not the first flirt attempt by the Medical Proffessional.

"You mean its not gonna end up like last time?" She said while smiling.

"It wasnt my fault, How was I suppose to know they were closed...and it rained" He said back to her. It seems like their last night out didnt go well.

"But we still had fun though" Barkly still trying to assure his hope, but her almost squashing it.

She looked away from her Computer and onto the Doctor, He faced look more serious than anything else, she wasnt playing around.

"Aww Yes...I just enjoyed walking through muddy fields and puddles in the middle of the night and getting constantly splashed with Murky old Water". She said in a sarcastic tone to Barkly, Him still trying to lighten the mood, tried to lift his own spirits.

"I'll bring coat this time, and my Handsome face" He shot her a wealthy looking smile that made her blush a little bit, She couldnt resist his efforts. She didnt have the heart to say no to his charms.

"I'll think about it" She replied while smirking and getting back to whatever she was doing on her Computer.

"HELP...SHE NEEDS HELP"

Both the Doctor and Receptionist and most of the people in the wating area reacted to the shout. Outcame Tuskey Huskey carrying Goldfield in both his Paws, Plush and Mairia also were in view. Both out of Breathe except for Tuskey Huskey, Being a Dog Star takes Endurance and Physical Attributes. They had indeed ran 1.7 Kilometeres to the Hospital. Barkly ran over to the Huskey to see what had happened to the unconscious female dog.

"What happened?" The Dog said to the Tuskey.

"She got attacked by Catbots, the back of her head is bleeding bad" Tuskey said in a troubled tone, The Doctor lifted her head a little bit to get a good look of the wound. It was indeed bad.

"Follow me" Barkly then motion Tuskey Huskey to follow him down the hallway, and so he did that. They were running down the halls at an Alarming pace, One bad move or slip could put Goldfield in a worse situation. But in Tuskey's mind, He was going to sacrifice everything and risk it to keep her alive. They arrived in the Operating room where Tuskey Put the unconscious dog on the Operating table, Barly told him and the other 2 friends to leave him to his work, Plush and Mairia understood and walked to the door until hearing Tuskey Huskey refusing to leave her side. Barkly assured Tuskey Huskey of her safety, but Tuskey Huskey still wanted to stay no matter how bloody it was going to get. There was no time to bicker and argue, so Barly just let him stay in the room. Plush and Mairia left to the waiting room for their friend. A hand full of nurses came into the Operating room to help Barkly.  
_**-END OF FLASH BACK-**_

"And what happened after that?" Goldfield asked to Barkly, He was applying blue surgical gloves to his paws.

"Well...after that was the Operation, and I must say, you lost quite the amount of blood" The Doctor turned to Goldfield to see she had a some hat horrified look on her face, knowing that she had lost a lot of blood. Just hearing the doctor say those words together made her feel a little light in the head.

"But its nothing to be afraid about , you will be fine" He assured Goldfield of her current health. Barkly then approached her and lifted her head to look at the wound, it was healing well but slowly. While she was being examined, she asked:

"How long will I be here for?"

The Doctor heard her question and tried to estimate a period of time determined by her wound, It wasnt bad but Hospital care was still recommended.

"I would say about 3 to 4 Weeks, you took damage to your brain which will need more attention, The Outer wound was taken care of but the Internal damage was unknown to him. She let out a sigh knowing she the amount of, she'd have to get use to being restrained to bed all day long, of course there will be times where she can strech her legs a little bit, But 3 or 4 weeks was still a lot in her head or to another going through what she had went through. Until a nurse opened the door slightly to call out Barkly for assistance.

"Doctor Barkly, theres a patient waiting for you in your office" The Nurse said.

"Oh...Ok, I will be right there" He took off the surgical gloves and told Goldfield that he will be right back, After that, he took his leave out the door.

A total of 15 minutes went by after the Doctor left, Goldfield got bored and started doing random stuff, Just whistled songs that poped into her head, Threw her pillow in the air for her to catch it and do it all over again, read medical books that were in her reach when the doctor left. There was a TV in the room but the remote was across the room. Growing bored and bored each minute she felt hungry. She knew that was a button on the Bed to call a nurse but she didnt know which. There were so many buttons on the side of the bed it would be classified as a Desktop Computer. But she didnt have to do anything, A Nurse opened the door slighty and asked her:

"Hello, Are you ?"

Goldfield was caught off guard by her enterance, but she did reply to her question in a normal tone.

"Yes, I am"

"Great, you have visitors" The Nurse said as she opened the door more to reveal Plush, Mairia and Tuskey Huskey. All three dogs walked inside with Plush and Mairia asking her questions on how she was doing and how she was feeling.

"Hey, are you feeling better?" Mairia asked.

"Yeah, I am" She said in an assuring voice. Plush stepped in a asked her a question.

"How long are you gonna be here for?"

"The Doctor said about 3 or 4 weeks, But I will be fine"

It was a lot to take in for Tuskey Huskey, to know that the Dog he had just fallen for was now in the Hospital.

"Goldfield, I should have reacted faster when that Catbot got to you, I should have done something, Im so sorry" Tuskey Huskey utttered while having his Face looking down in shame of himself. Goldfield moved her paw to his chin to move it back up to her face.

"Its Okay, You were doing a lot back there for your friend's safety" A small smile was present on Tuskey's face with Plush and Mairia 'awww' ing at the romance that was brewing right infront of their eyes.

"So...3 or 4 weeks uhh" Tuskey said.

"Yeah, I need someone to take care of my work at the Restaurant though"

"Gurl, you know me and Plush will do that for you" Mairai said while shooting a smile with Plush doing the same.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

All four dogs were caught off guard by that.

"Come in" Goldfield shouted. The Nurse from before came in with a dinner tray.

"Hello Ma'am, Im here with your Food". She placed the food try on her a counter with wheels and moved it right beside Goldfield's bed. The Food consisted of Rice, Poultry and green beans and Cauliflower. It looked delicious on the way it had been layed out. After that, she had left.

"Wow, that looks quite mouth watering" Plush exclaimed to her Friend.

"It sure does" Goldfield took up her knife and fork and dug in. Tuskey was hungry since he really didnt get his food back at the restaurant. He was staring down the food until looking at a Name tag on the tray that said:

-_**DAISY GOLDFIELD-**_

Tuskey Huskey had no idea that her first name was ' Daisy '.

"Your first name is Daisy?" Tuskey Huskey asked to her while she was eating.

"Oh ya, you didnt know, Goldfield is my last name" She explained.

"But the nametag on your uniform back at the restaurant said 'Goldfield'" Tuskey exclaimed.

"Just a policy by the Owner" She explained to Tuskey.

Daisy now still eating her food, Plush and Mairia felt like it was their time to leave now know their Friend was in good condition.

"Catch ya Later Goldy, I will come back to visit though" Plush said while Following Mairia out the door.

"Bye Girls" Daisy said still eating.

"They call you Goldfield even though you name is Daisy" Tuskey said while eating a Cauliflower out of her plate.

"I dont really like the name 'Daisy' , It seems too...immature for me" Daisy responded to Tuskey's words. However Tuskey Huskey just leaning in to Her and gave her a Kiss on the check.

"I think its a Beautiful first name for a Beautiful person" Daisy blush a lot from that, They both know they have feelings for one another and Tuskey Huskey had a Brave Heart to say such a thing right then and there.

"Thank you Tuskey" She said while digging her Muzzle into his Furry Neck that made Tuskey Huskey blush way more than she had done. He did expect her to say something sappy back to him but actions truly did speak louder than words.

"I believe I should get back to my friends now, I did leave them without them knowing after all"  
Tuskey explained to Daisy.

"Ya, promise you visit though?" Daisy asked to the Blue Huskey.

"Promise"

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_

_**Hey, Chome again, I decided to let Tuskey Huskey have the spotlight for this one, like it?  
Anyway, lemme know what you think of this story so far.**_

_**Cya next time :3**_


	7. We can Fix this

**Hey, Its me again, Just here to say that anyone is free to draw Fanart of this story or certain interesting part of it that you find pretty cool. Thats it, Just enjoy the story :)**

Back in the Dog Star's Base, The team had been doing Mammoth Mutt's bidding due to her being put in charge by Brainy Barker, their Leader. Paw Pooch was giving her a Massage, Hotdog was cooking a steak not on the stove,but on his back because its much faster and easier according to Mammoth Mutt. Back to the Present, Paw Pooch was giving her a massage that honestly looked very enjoyable by Mammoth Mutts grin. Even now and then, one of bones would make a crack sound that she just adored. This whole Small Dictatorship by Mammoth Mutt seemed weird, she never seemed like the bossy type.

"Uhh..Mammoth Mutt, I know Brainy put you in charge and all but this is over the top" Paw Pooch said while rubbing her little dog shoulders.

"Yeah... I agree with Paw Pooch, you've gone power hungry" Hot Dog said to Mammoth Mutt, she didnt seem to pay much attention to him until raising her head and replying to Hotdog's complaint to her authority.

"Speaking of Hungry, hows that steak going?" She uttered while rubbing her tummy and lifting a lone eyebrow.

"..."

"Well?..."

"...Its almost done"

"Great" She left her head back enjoying Paw Pooch's paws thud on her back and shoulders. Hotdog didnt like put in a place by another, especially by a small pink dog. A his temper went up,so did the steak go up in flames due to it being burnt to a crispy by his emotions. Hearing the violent sizzle of her steak, she just told him to make her another one on the stove in the kitchen. Hotdog getting this command and scuff and huffed all the way to the kitchen. Paw Pooch seeing his friend go into the kitchen gave his Massage patient a suggestion:

"Mammoth Mutt, why dont I cook for you?"

She turned wide eye at this awful suggestion by her multiple pawed friend, Such a suggestion made her have an interesting flash back of when Paw Pooch was making dinner instead of Hotdog one day.

* * *

Paw Pooch in a white apron and chef's hat was doing multiple things at once in the kitchen, He was the only one in the kitchen because on that day he had volunteered to cook...for the first . He was kind of short minded on knowledge on cooking. He thought it was simple and easy, but he didnt tell the rest of the team that. He ensured that the tastebuds would be going crazy after his 'delicious' meal. He didnt feel all that confident to be honestly, so he had a cook book with him that had been given to him by his Grandma. One paw of his was mixing pudding, one was stirring gravy, one was cutting cucumbers and other vegetables on a counter top and the other was seasoning the main course. Fish. Paw Pooch loved fish and the other did too, too bad they were going to hate this one.

All of the team was at a main table on the ship, Tail Terrier was playing tricks on everyone by whipping the others under the table with his lasso like tail. Bulldog was eating bread because hes a big dog and if there was a rule to big dogs, they always have to be snacking on something. Tuskey Huskey was trying to get something out that was caught at the back of his Big Tooth, Hotdog was just taping the Table in pure inpatience, Mammoth Mutt was Smirking at the other Girl at the Table, She was smirking at Brainy because she was look at Krypto who waiting patiently for his food like the good boy he is.

"Here it is" Hotdog looked up at the doorframe that had Paw Pooch coming through with trays of food, This did put a smile on his face and Everyone else. Sure the food looked delicious, but looks can be deceiving. He plopped down the Trays of food in the center of the table,signaling his friends to:

"Dig in!" He raised his paws in the air while holding a wide smile, He then sat down and saw his other friends have their plates and picking out what looked good to them, Tail Terrier was the first to have the food enter his mouth, and let me tell you...The food didnt get a warm welcome. Tail Terrier spat it right back onto his plate with a cringe worthy face at his what he had just put on his tastebuds.

"No Offense Paw Pooch, but uhh...WHAT IN TARNATION WAS THAT!?" He almost shouted at his Multi Pawed Friend. But he didnt take offense and just answered his question.

"That Tail Terrier, was a delicacy on my Homeplanet, Im sure I cooked it right though" The once confident Paw Pooch now rubbing his chin thinking if he did it right. Before giving his answer, Tail Terrier took his plate and scraped his planet's 'delicacy' into the nearest garbage. Since he had never tasted Paw Pooch's cooking before, he just assumed that was just one thing he messed up on.

"This tastes like Mechanikat's Kitty Litter" Hot dog exclaimed with fury on the other side of the table .  
"How do you know what Mechanikat's Kitty Litter tastes like?" Brainy Barker said trying to defend Paw Pooch's feelings. Hotdog unable to give that answer, obviously he didnt know what Mechanikat's Kitty Litter tasted like and he didnt want to know. But his response was just to stay quiet and slouch in his chair with his arms folded.

On the other side of table was Mammoth Mutt chewing what see thought was cauliflower, but her face said it sure didnt taste good, It didnt even taste like a cauliflower at all even. "Paw Pooch, What did you do to these cauliflowers?" She asked.

"I dont remember putting cauliflower in this, I think that might be the Broccoli you're talking about". Just like Tail Terrier, she also spat it back on her plate.

"Im pretty sure Broccoli its suppose to be green, not white" She exclaimed. Paw Pooch then look at the main bowl full of the Broccoli and smelled it.

"Uhh yeah...These went bad"

Mammoth Mutt's face then went pure Green and sprinted to the nearest bathroom which was about far down the hall.

Krypto was up next, He went right for the Fish and regreted it. He thought the fish would be good, but he was dead wrong. He immediately got a green face when chewing the food and turned to see Paw Pooch staring at him with a wide smile.

"Do you like it, Its an old recipe from my Family on Steamed Fish"

Krypto really did want to spit it back out, he really really did. But he did something someone else did. He actually swallowed it and gave a weak grin back at his friend.

"I..It..s...g..gre...reat" He said still giving a weak smile, He felt his pas trembling in fear of what was left on his plate, Krypto was strong, but not that strong.

"You know, I think Bathound and Streaky need me in Metropolis right about now" He didnt even ask to be excused from the table, he just left with his weak paws almost looking as if was going to pass out.

Everyone else at the table also made up an excuse to leave from the table also, First Hotdog, then Tuskey Huskey, then Bulldog, then Tail Terrier and lastly Brainy Barker. Paw Pooch slouched in his seat with a frown but then turned to his food and his frown turned upside down.

"More for me" He then grew more Paws and filled used them to grip more Knives and Forks. Of course even with his love of food and appetite, he could finish that. He saved some for later though.

* * *

Mammoth Mutt coming back from that horrible memory in her head, every time she had that memory, she would have that terrible taste in her mouth and some times nightmares of Moldy Broccoli chasing her down and jumping into her mouth.

"N..No thanks Paw Pooch" Paw Pooch gave a slight frown on response to hers.

All of a sudden, The buttons and dials on the central computer were going crazy. Paw Pooch wasnt a wiz on computers and didnt know why it was making that sound, But Mammoth Mutt knew what it meant. Upon hears this, She immediately got up from her stomach and walked toward the Computer. Paw Pooch feeling very relieved after so long of constant activity. He fell to the ground and started getting droopy.

Mammoth Mutt pressed a couple buttons and twisted dials and pressing a final button on her right. This made four beams of light shine down onto the floor completing a teleporting. There appeared Krypto, Roxy, Tuskey Huskey and a very Distrot Brainy Barker. Her hair was covering some parts of her face. All of their Fancy Appearals very almost torn and bruises.

"Hey Kry..What happened to you guys?" She was just about to greet her friends until seeing their conditions.

"Cat Bots, thats what happened to us" Krypto said with a stern look at Mammoth Mutt.

Paw Pooch was still on the ground heavily panting, looked at and saw Brainy Barker standind over him. Still unable to see pieces of her face, but he did see her left eye and the fur down it. Her eye was red and watery as If she had been crying for a long period of time.

"Brainy?"

She ingnored her friend's concern and just walked past him and away from his sight.

"What happened to Brainy?"

"I dont want to talk about it, In fact I dont even want to be on this ship with her, Im heading back to Metropolis as soon as I get whats let of this tux off me" He said while looking at Mammoth Mutt and helping up Paw Pooch.

"Coming with me Roxy?" He turned to Roxy who was just examining the control panel more.

"I think I'll stay on this Ship" She replied.

"Okay"

Hotdog then came back into the Central Room to see The rest were here, He was holding a plate which had a medium rare steak on it.

"What did I miss?"

Mammoth Mutt turned her head and walked towards Hotdog and grabbed the plate with a smile that said "Thank you".

* * *

_**15 Minutes Later  
**_  
Krypto was putting on his Space Suit, ready to go back to earth. Roxy was sitting right next to him while looking at Krypto put him Helmet on. They were in the airlock alone.

"Krippy, Why dont you just Teleport back to Earth with that Computer?" She asked to Krypto.

"Because I want to think of a Beautiful love of mine while flying back"  
He said while nuzzling her. Her face then turned red on that reply.

"Are you sure you dont want to come back with me?"

"Im fine here" She said back, Roxy need to stay on board the ship and gather more intel on how to take down the Dogstars and talk to Snooky about what happened at the Restaurant.

"Well okay, you can use my room if you want" He said while ready to go out of the airlock and out into the vaccum of space.  
"Bye"

"Bye Krippy, stay safe" She smiled and waved until Krypto left and the Airlock, Knowing that he was gone. She stopped Smiling and Waving and began giving a sinacle look with a Grin.

"Ignorant Mutt"

She then left the airlock and into the main Hallway that went in a circle around to everyone's room, including Brainy's. Eveyone on the Ship was tired and headed off to sleep and she no longer had to worry about Brainy Barker getting in the way. With the Team in Dreamland and Brainy possibly in a pool of her own tears by now. The Ship was Bascially hers. She headed down the Hallway to Krypto's room which was clear with his Superdog 'S' on the door. Upon entering, his room looked clean and orderly. Pictures of Kevin were near a bed and a couple of old chew toys Krypto had when he was young to keep as memories. She had locked the door just incase she had unwanted attention. When that was done she Started to call Snooky.

It took a while for Snooky to pick up, but it went through, She wasnt happy about it.

"ROXY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" Roxy then freaked out at the outburst and motioned Snooky to be quiet.

"Well!?" Snooky said while still waiting for an answer.

"I was at a Restaurant"

"I know that, But why were you out galivanting instead of doing something worth while to the Mission!?" Snooky had lower his voice a little bit,but not totally.

"Because I needed a break from you, thats why"

Snooky felt like punching something or someone in this case

"Well why didnt you tell me about this?"

"How about you tell me why you sent those CatBots and why one of them tied me up like a pig" Roxy asked back a question this time in a serious look. She expected for Snooky to Back down, but that didnt happen.

"Because I wanted answers on why my Agent in training was out on the town chilling with the target, I swear I hate working with you mutts" Roxy just gave a look but didnt say anything back at her superior.

"Atleast have you found anything else about Superdog and the Ship?" She asked back with a paw on his Face.

"Other than he likes Smoothies, Nothing much"

"Go and get me pictures of the Ship's interior and Mechanical Rooms" Snooky really had enough of Her right now.

"Yes Ma'am" She said with a Salute and smile while almost giggling

"For the last time..Im not a Ma'am, Im a Sir, Im Male, NOT FEMALE"

"I remember that" She said.

"WHY YOU LITTLE BI-"

Snooky's call was cut off when Roxy hung up, Still laughing.

* * *

Roxy left Krypto's room and headed down the hallway knowing that she was pretty much free to do what ever she wanted on the ship. The Whole team trusted her, Brainy and Krypto were out of the way and all she had to do was take pictures of Important and vital parts of the ship. This was almost too easy for her.

"Hey Roxy, what you up to?" A voice emerged from behind her. She jumped at the sound of a dog's voice coming from behind her. Even though all she was doing was walking down the hallway, she felt like she had been caught red handed. Roxy turned around to see Mammoth Mutt walking towards her.

"Oh I was just looking for the Kitchen" Roxy said while trying not to stutter and act suspicious in a weird way.

"The Kitchen is the Other way and didnt you and Krypto get back from a Restaurant?" Mammoth Mutt then pointed in the opposite direction of the hallway while pointing out she was at a Restaurant, How could she be hungry again?

"I..Well..Its just Im...j..just really hungry...again" She stuttered while having the slight feeling Mammoth Mutt knew what was up. Mammoth Mutt just giggled and smiled as she could relate to being hungry again after eating.

"Its okay; Happens to me too, Im just going to check on Brainy to see if she is still okay, She is our Leader after all" She exclaimed back to Roxy who nervously nodded back at her. After that encounter, they went their separate ways. Mammoth Mutt went to Brainy's Quarters and Roxy went to sensitive parts of the ship.

* * *

Mammoth Mutt was right infront of Brainy's Door, She felt nervous to even be there. She wondered if it was the right time to even do it given that they came back from the Restaurant just over 15 minutes ago. She felt her stomach even at the thought of knocking on her door. She knew Brainy was no person when it came down to her emotions or her Love. Mammoth Mutt knew all along about Brainy's Crush because she did tell him one day. But this was no time for memory gazing, now was the time to give her friend the emotional backup she needed.

She raised her paw and knocked on her metallic door and uttered words to get her attention at atleast getting back a response.

"Brainy, I just want to talk" she waited for a response, but she didnt get one later on. She knocked again but still nothing came from inside. Mammoth Mutt then put her ears close to the door just to see if she was even in there, and she was. On the other she heard silent sniffs occuring even couple of seconds.

"Cmon Brainy, Im your friend and I just want to help you" She stood still at the door in her same spot. She wasnt going to lose hope on her Friend. Brainy Barker and Mammoth Mutt were very good friends due to knowing each other for a long time and being the only female space dogs on this ship. Mammoth Mutt didnt like the silence and her Hope draining by the second. Until she did hear a noise.

"..I just want to be left alone" Mammoth Mutt heard and felt the pain in her voice when those words entered her ears. She didnt want to be left alone, she wanted help, she needed it, And Mammoth Mutt was there to the rescue.

"Brainy, Im not gonna stop right here and leave, You are not only my Leader, your my Bestie, and Besties help each other with what ever gets in the others way, I know it may not seem like it, but you do want someone to help you with this. Please Brainy, just let me help you" Brainy didnt know how to respond to such a way with words. She treasures Mammoth Mutt a lot, they met in an Institution for Space Dogs, She remembered the times Mammoth Mutt was often bullied for being small and little and pink. It was actually Brainy's Encouragement that made Mammoth Mutt find her potential and powers. Brainy did stop encouraging her at that time, so why should Mammoth Mutt stop try to encourage her?

"..Come in"

This took the Pink Pooch back a little bit, with permission to enter she opened the Door and the inside of the room was quite dark. A couple of items had been thrown down in suppose to the aftermath of her Sadness. Anger. Draws were pulled open and emptied, portraits and pictures had been torn down and ended up on the ground or in a corner and Brainy's Bed was pretty bad. Sheets had been torn off with at the side of the bed having several containers of what looked to be Ice Cream and upon spotting eyes on Brainy Barker herself, Her back was turned to the wall with her and she was on her left side. Her Hair was frizzy and out of place. Mammoth Mutt stepped towards the Purple Afghan until steeping on a tissue more than likely recently used. The ragged crushed up tissues littered the floor like a mine field. She watched her step getting over to Brainy Barker.

Brainy was just staring at the wall with tears still coming down her eyes and onto the mattress. The Fur under her eyes had also been stained with tears as well. Mammoth Mutt hoped on to the bed and sat over the edge. Brainy Barker knew she was on the bed but didnt even look up or even say anything, until she broke the silence.

"I just...I just want to protect him from her" She said while still having her face dug into the bed.

"What are you protecting him from, whats wrong with her?" Mammoth Mutt seemed confused on why Brainy Barker was doing this. She understood that Brainy was maybe just getting a little jealous that Krypto found someone else other than her, but she mad Roxy seem like she was something more than who she claims to be. Not her Attention, Brainy stood up sat right beside Mammoth Mutt over the side of the bed.

"I..I know this is going to sound crazy, but Roxy is actually an undercover agent sent by the Council of Evil and trained by Snooky" Brainy said those words that definitely caught the Pink Pooch off guard. Brainy wasnt one to lie and Mammoth Mutt knew that, But when The Pink Chihuahua thought about what she had said, it was starting to come together.

"You know that makes a little sense, When Roxy knocked down that Beast with such speed and strength, it was unusual and a normal earth dog would be more mind blown on seeing space dogs with superpowers and above all, going to a Restaurant with other space dogs and getting Attacked by CatBots" Brainy looked at Her Friend with Wide eyes.

"How do you know all of that, Did Krypto tell you?" Brainy asked.

"No, I asked Tuskey, He kept babbling on and on about this waitress he met at the restaurant, Every time he mentions that

dog's name, I think it was 'Daisy', he would honestly drule more than Druley" Both Girls giggled at the thought of comparing the Mighty Tuskey of the Team to Druley the Dog that tried to become a member of the Dog Stars.

"I remember him" Brainy Barker laughed at the good memories and as the memories started coming to her, the bigger and bigger her smile grew.

"Brainy, Can I tell you a secret?" Mammoth Mutt interrupted  
her sense of joy to tell her something very private indeed.

"Of Course"

Mammoth Mutt had this secret for a long time, but did tell anyone, not even Brainy. Its not she didnt trust Brainy, Its more like she didnt even want to say it because every time she said it or even made it echo in her mind, her face would flush red.

"I have a Crush on someone"

Brainy's eyes lit up like the night sky, Her Long Time Friend now found someone to love, Brainy Barker then layed down on her stomach with a smile and looking dead into Mammoth Mutt's eyes.

"Ooooo...tell me" Mammoth Mutt face just get redder and redder by the moment.

"Its...Tail Terrier" Brainy Barker gasped then squealed at the thought of Mammoth Mutt and Tail Terrier being together. Her feelings of being happy for Mammoth Mutt got the best of her and she started using her telepathic powers to project images above her head of Tail Terrier and Mammoth Mutt kissing, snuggling or being on a date. Mammoth Mutt saw all of this got extremely red in the face. Brainy Barker realized what she was doing and turned around. "Oh..sorry, I just got a little carried away about you and Tail Terrier" Brainy Barker expressed.

"Its Okay, One day I'll tell him how I feel but for now" She got off the bed and hugged Brainy Barker.

"I'm Proud of you Brainy, I know we can catch Roxy in her tracks now" Brainy looked and smiled back at her friend, embracing her in a warm hug from a good friend. Until Mammoth Mutt accidentally stepped in an Ice Cream stain.

"How about we clean up your room first?"

"Alright"

"Mind If I have this though," Mammoth Mutt said breaking up the hug and picking up and a container full of Vanilla Ice Cream.

"Not at all" Brainy Barker said while smiling and giggling.

* * *

Roxy was down in the lower part of the ship, she had never been down here because she was either on the constant watch by the other Dog Stars or did think to go down there. There were a couple of doors that had held vital functions toward the ship, She needed to know which one was more important or just important in general to her mission to Snooky. She began looking upon the door and their titles.

'FOOD STORAGE'

"No" She thought while shaking her head.

'GARBAGE DISPOSAL'

"No" She rendered in her mind again while turning to the other door

'SEWAGE'

"Ehh gross" Obviously there was a room to store the Dog Star's 'waste'. But she didnt think she would run into it down here.

'ELECTRICAL MANAGEMENT'

"Bingo" She said out loud, confirming what she was looking for. Upon entering this room, she was greeted upon a giant machine whats purpose was to ump out Electricity throughout the entire ship. The Machine had a large string of wires hanging down and up that connected to a blue ord in the center. "That must be it" Roxy exclaimed to herself while feeling around her callor for a small button. It was used to take pictures and be disguised as an ordinary dog collar. She took a couple picutres of the Blue Orb and walked back out to the Selection of doors. But on exiting the Electrical Room, she heard footsteps coming down to the Lower Part of the ship where she was. Roxy had no time to react or even hide away from the Dog coming down the stairs.

"Roxy, what'r you doin down here?" Tail Terrier asked.

"I..I was just exploring the ship" Roxy's excuse seemed valid to Tail Terrier, He thought that she was just getting bored on the ship, he couldnt blame her, there was nothing for her to do an she was just an earth dog. Atleast thats what he thought.

"Thats fine, Ah did that when I joined too, Im just getting Food Supplies, wanna help?" Tail terrier said while turning to the door that said 'Food Storage'. Tail Terrier was incharge of cooking this week...Well actaully it was Paw Pooch's turn, but no way the other were going to let that happen. Both Turned towards and Entered the Food Storage room. Inside, the shelfs were highly decorated with cans of beef and chicken. It was a dog's wet dream to even view eyes up the entire stock of food the Dog Stars had in the paws. Even Roxy started to drule after gazing upon this beautiful sight. Tail Terrier had seen all of this before so he just got to grabbing Cans of Poultry and Vegetables.  
"Ya mind grab'in those Bags of chips and Ice Cream?" Tail Terrier asked to Roxy. Roxy did exactly that and started grabbing a few Bags of Salted Chips and Vanilla Ice Cream and putting them into a bag Tail Terrier carried down with him.

"Sorry, If ah ruined your exploring time bah the way" Tail Terrier finished what he was grabbing and starting tying down the sack while apologizing for interrupting her 'exploring'.

"Its fine, I was uhh..just about to head back up" Roxy said which was a total lie.

"Well if ya want, you can help me cook if you want to" Tail Terrier asked.

"No thanks, Im not much of a chef''s dog" Roxy explained.

"Suit yourself" Tail Terrier then picked his giant sack of Ingredients and walked out the door until something happened.

He had been holding a piece of paper in his paper, presumably to be a list of things he needed to get in the Food Storage room. This List slipped out of his paw and landed right under Roxy. Roxy said "I'll get it". She reached out and took up the Piece of paper that was indeed a list, but especially to one person.

* * *

_**'THINGS MAMMOTH MUTT LIKES'**_

* * *

This made Roxy's eyes jump, Tail Terrier's heart sunk when Roxy took up and read his list of things. Mammoth Mutt really likes meat so there was a lot of that on the List, like Chicken and Turkey. Even if it didnt look like it, Mammoth Mutt was quite the hungry dog, she wasnt a fan of waiting a while for food. So she would often eat Chips while waiting for the Main Course and After eating that said Main Course, you bet she going to go For Dessert. Her Favorite was Ice Cream, Vanilla Ice Cream to be exact. Each time Mammoth Mutt ate, Tail Terrier took note of things she didnt like and things you really liked. Tail Terrier had cooked before but hadnt done this tactic yet.

"Umm...Why are you making a list of things that she likes?" Roxy asked while handing back his list.

"You like her, dont you?" Roxy added to her question at Tail Terrier

"Y..Y..Yah, I do" She said while setting down his sack of stuff and rubbing the back of his neck.

"But you better not tell anyone about this or I'll..." Tail Terrier exclaimed to Roxy's face.

"I wont, trust me, so...how long?" Roxy asked

"How long what?" Tail Terrier seemed confused at Roxy's Question.

"How long have you loved her?"

"A couple days after I joined the team, I saw she was so Beautiful, Brave, Loving, she is just everything great" Tail Terrier said blushed while describing her.

"But how do I, some country dog, have a shot with her?" Tail Terrier seemed to get startled at the sight of his chances with Mammoth Mutt. Tail Terrier came from a line of Country dogs on another planet, He lived a simple dog that didnt have everything he wanted, but had everything he needed instead. On the Other hand, Mammoth Mutt was the opposite, She lived a high life in a high society planet. She wasnt related to Royalty and have any relations to it. But she was indeed Wealthy back when she wasnt a Dog Star.

"Roxy, you've been with Krypto, any advice?" Tail Terrier was quite desperate for any advice that would help, but Roxy was the wrong person to ask. The 'love' between Krypto and Roxy was all fake love, but she obviously did not want to tell him that. So she just gave him simple advice anyone would say.

"Just be yourself and thats it" This Advice didnt really help Tail Terrier a lot.

"Bulldog already told me that" Tail Terrier explained back to Roxy.

"He knows you like her?" Roxy didnt really know the Friendly Relationship between Bulldog and Tail Terrier.

"Yah, He's the first person ah told about this, Hes mah first friend" Tail Terrier explained, Tail Terrier and Bulldog were indeed great friends. The Both were simple dogs that knew each other a lot. In fact, before they were Dog Stars, They even lived on the same plot of land together. Both their Parents had owned a farm back on their home planet. They would often explore the huge land their parents had while playing together. Those were good memories.

"Well, Just wait until the right moment and then tell her...But dont tell her that you make a list of things that she likes though, thats kinda weird and creepy" Roxy said to Tail Terrier, She saw as small grin grow on his face and both started to laugh a little bit. After that, Tail Terrier took his Ingredients back to the Kitchen and Roxy continued her Mission.

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	8. Clear your Mind

Krypto had been flying over his City for about an hour in search of any crimes going down, he wanted to take a good scan of Metropolis before heading back to his home. He didn't really see anything at first so he just went back to his DogHouse in Kevin's Backyard. Even though his Graduation was a couple of days away, it really stung Krypto that that person that he had first met on Earth and cared for from his Puppy Years, was going away. Of course, Kevin would come visit every now and then but The Superdog just felt like crashing down inside thinking of him just leaving. Krypto reached a couple of feet away from the fence to the backyard, spun around in his classic style and turned back into regular old Krypto. Jumping over the fence he put away the spacesuit he had traveled in back down in his space ship under his Doghouse.

* * *

"Krypto, where have you been?" A high pitched voice asked from behind him. Krypto turned around fearing someone had seen him, but it was revealed to be just Streaky sitting on top of the Fencing.

"I told you Streaky, I was with the Dog Stars," Said while looking at Streaky.

"No you didn't, you just took that dog with yo-" Streaky explained while motioning his cat paws until being interrupted by an angry Superdog

"SHE HAS A NAME!" Streaky almost jumped at that outburst, the only time he had seen Krypto mad was with The Secret chew toy Mechanikat and Snooky mixed up, except he wasn't really 'mad' at that time.

"Okay Okay, she has a name, which is..." Streaky tried to recall her name from last time, He remembered seeing her arrive at Krypto in the yesterday morning when he left to go to the Dog Stars. The Supercat was just continuously scratching his head as if that would help.

"Roxy."

"Huh?"

"Her name is Roxy"

"Okay then, You and Roxy just left without telling me, I've had to cover for you around Metropolis and at your home, you know how much I've had to do?!" Streaky exclaimed back at Krypto. The Superdog took a moment to think about the things Streaky had to do.

"You've been eating my food for me?" Krypto asked with a disgusted face. Streaky shook his head and pointed toward his Kennel. Krypto walked to it and looked inside to see quite a pile of Dog Kibble. It was Krypto's favourite kind of Kibble too, He looked on at the wasted food and just turned back to Streaky who was just cleaning himself.

"And what about Baths and Walks?" Streaky flinched at those two horrifying things he had to go through.

"Those...I..I did those" Krypto kind of looked confused, He knew Kevin's mom was getting old. But for sure she would be able to tell the difference between Streaky the Orange Cat and Krypto the White Dog.

"But you are a Cat and I'm a Dog, how could she not tell the difference?"

"Bathound helped with that"

"How?"

"He gave this gizmo thing that made me look like you in every way" Krypto recognized on what he was talking about, it was was that device Bathound used to disguise himself when they went into the Dog Bar in town.

"Wow, I gotta thank him next time I see him" Krypto said.

"Your Welcome" Both the Superdog and Supercat jumped at the dark voice that seemed to have comes from nowhere. Superdog tried to use his Super Hearing and X-Ray vision, but he couldn't find a thing. Until looking up and Seeing Bathound in the Tree looking down on them.

"Umm..How long were you up there?" Krypto asked in a kind of freaked out tone knowing that was being watched the entire time.

"A couple of seconds after you came here" Ace responded. "I couldn't see you with my X-Ray or Super Hearing, how did you get around that?" Krypto asked.

"I have some tricks up my sleeve," Bathound said, With all the technology at Batman's disposal, It didn't take long for Superdog to come to the conclusion that Bathound is tricky, but in a good way. All of a sudden, Bathound's Batcar went off from it's communicator. This caught the Attention of Bathound, Krypto and Streaky.

* * *

_**ATTENTION ALL UNITS, 211 IN PROGRESS AT THE METROPOLIS BANK, RESPOND IMMEDIATELY**_

* * *

Bathound had connected his Bat Communicator to the Police Frequency and Pager, So he when a crime goes down, he is also alerted.

"Looks like Duty calls, You coming Krypto?" Ace asked to the Superdog, He didnt really have to ask, It was Superdog's duty to defend the city he loved the most.

"Way ahead of you, Ace" Krypto spun around in his classic transformation technique to get into his Superdog form. He then looked at Streaky.

"You coming?"

"Nah, you go on ahead" Streaky then layed his head onto of the fence and motioned his cat paw in a flickering way. Krypto didnt asked again, It was one of Streaky's lazy days, where he just ignored all noises and troubles and just layed there, not a care in the world.

"Alright, let's go Bathound" Both The Superdog and Bathound rush toward the inner city, ready to stop a bank robbery.

* * *

Both Heros arrived at the Scene in such a hurry, the police wasnt there yet. Bathound was more efficient in the element of surprise, so went onto a building and looked down on The ground to help Krypto if needed. Krypto was just in the middle of the street, looking up and Bathound and giving the 'A-Okay' symbol as a sign of Trust of Good Will. All while this was happening, the Alarm was going of in a loud fashion. He then stood right there, Facing in the direction of the Bank door.

He was standing right outside the front door of the bank, Citizens came running out with true terror in their eyes. Some had blood on them and had been limping,

'This is going to get Messy' He thought in his mind while holding a stern face at the front door, still pouring out with Civilians.

Soon Police cars came within hearing from the Superdogs position. Those Sirens screamed towards the Bank at fast speeds. 2 police cars pulled up and later a S.W.A.T Van. Both Police Cruisers parked sideways against the bank, Both Doors had been opened to give the Police Officers cover incase the Robber came out. Upon an Officer drawing his Weapon, he saw the Superdog right infront of bank, just a few feet away from the main entrance. The look on his face was that of a snake ready to strike on its prey. The Police Officer trusted Krypto enough to let him do what he was doing.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP, YOU'RE SURROUNDED" One of the Officers yelled into his Sound Amplifier on his Car. But no noise came from the Bank. It was dead silent at that time, you could hear a pin drop if it happened. Nothing came from the bank. Until-

* * *

**BOOM!**

* * *

The Main Entrance to the Bank had blown upon by some explosive, possibly a grenade or C4. The Robbers were intense. 2 Civilians came out of the Dust,Metal and Glass from the explosion. They were dazed, they were walking like as if they were Drunk and had blood dripping from their sides and parts of their faces. One of the Officers yelled and motioned at the two people to him since standing infront of the bank wasnt the best place to be in during a violent and dangerous robbery. Before making it from the once doors of the bank to the Cop cars, Pure Loud and Automatic Gunfire came from the inside, the bullets didnt hit the cops, it hit the Innocent people. They fell to the floor, screaming in pure pain. Krypto jumped to action and shielded them from more bullets to come.

Tossing himself infront of the two to act as cover, He was dragging them right out of the cross-fire to safety. Multiple Bullets were hitting him but had no affect due to him being the Superdog he is. That changed until something unexpected happened by the police, the Robber stepped out and showed himself. He was covered in some Armour that the Police nor Krypto had ever seen before. It was Pale whit with Black patches and a Ballistic Face Mask that covered his whole face except for his Eyes. He had an M16 Carbine and a Deagle Heavy Handcanon. The Police was stunned just by his Apparel and his obtainment of Military Weaponry. The Officers wasted no time and started firing, AR-15's and M9 pistols didnt do anything to the Robber's Armour. The Thing that could stop this was Superdog. Krypto gave a growl and was ready to Strike, ready to rip of his armour, piece by piece and stop this bloodshed.

But something happened.

The Robber then pulled up his Arm and out came a built-in crossbow shooter of some kind, but it didnt shoot Arrows, To Krypto's Horror, It shot Blades made form Kryptonite instead. Krypto didnt have time to react. The Armed Robber shot the Kryptonite and unfortunately, Krypto was hit in plain sight. The Police couldn't believe their eyes and even though Bathound was upon such a high building, he could see his friend in trouble.

The Sharp Kryptonite sliced straight through Krypto's side and cutting through his left lung, He fell down to the ground like a rock in water. Except faster and the Krypto had felt pain. He Growled and Grunted out loud in pure pain and agony. Soon his own blood was pouring out into the street and becoming more visible to people. After, the Robber then pulled out his Sidearm and aimed it at the Superdog's head.

"Dont worry you Stupid Mutt, I will put you out of your misery" Bathound then knew he could just sit around and wait for a good time to attack, he need to do it now. Obviously, the Police Officer's didnt sit around and do nothing. They opened fire, but not even with the S.W.A.T Officer's much higher caliber bullets do anything to him.

This seemed like it was it for the Dog of Steel, Until Bathound's Batarang hit the Robber's hand. With such precision, The Batarang sliced the hand he was holding his Sidearm. He put his other hand on the wound and screamed out in pain. Upon looking up, He saw the Dark Hound pounce straight onto him, Knocking him down but not Knocking him down. The Robber reacted by Kicking his foot into Ace's face.

He then tried reaching for his Gun he dropped on the floor when he was knocked down, Bathound had seen what he was doing and just decided to bite on his Neck, there was no plating covering that part. The Robber reacted in screaming and anger, mostly anger. He took his two injured hands, picked Bathound and threw him against a wall. He then pulled out a built in knife that was being held inside his a holster in his armour. He rushed menacingly toward the Dark Hound, untl hearing a beam sound and him falling to the ground with a Burn spot on his back. Ace didnt know until looking at Krypto and seeing he had used every last energy in his bleeding out body to use his heat vision and possibly save Ace's Life.

The Police wasted no time and rushed over to the Robber's Body on the floor, One by One then placed they used the knees to nail his body onto the floor and place him in handcuffs. One of the Officer in the progress of cuffing down the Criminal until being stopped by Ace. Ace knew that kind of armour would make it easy for him to just break out of normal handcuffs. Since Humans cant understand Dogs, he just nudged the Police Officer and had the Handcuffs in his Mouth. The Police Officer took then hesitantly took them.

"Uhh...Thanks" He said.

Bathound now knowing this Criminal was now done for, He turned his sights toward Krypto and his Not well state. Still bleeding out on the street, The Dark Hound ran toward his friend's side in hopes he was going to make it.

"Superdog!"

"..."

"Cmon, dont leave me!"

"..."

"STAY WITH ME!" Ace refused to leave his friend to die out in the plain sight infront of him.

"A-Ace" Bathound didnt care that he said his name, that didnt matter righ now. Ace then picked up his Friend and put him on his Small Batcar. Krypto's wound was glowing Green with Kryptonite Radiation.

Bathound got on a call with Streaky tried to inform his friend of his new condition.

* * *

Streaky was resting as usual on this kind of day. He was in his little bed with packs of tuna around him if he ever got hungry and didnt feel like moving too much. But he'd have to do exactly that when his collar started beeping.

"Hello, you've reached the Streaky residence, call back later" Streaky said while opening another pack of tuna.

"SUPERCAT, GET DOWN TO THE WAREHOUSE!" Streaky jumped that Ace's loud voice in his ear.

"Why, what happened?" Streaky said while slowly getting out of his bed.

"KRYPTO GOT SHOT WITH KRYPTONITE AND CAN DIE, THATS WHAT HAPPENED!" Streaky after hearing this, quickly got out of bed instead of slowly. His Friend was in danger.

* * *

Bathound then reached the Warehouse with this Bleeding Superdog on the back, he was gasping for air while coughing blood. Bathound took his dying friend placed him on a Table for medical uses. Certain Tubes in different colouring. He then noticed Krypto wasnt talking, most importantly, he wasnt even breathing. Since Ace was Batman's partner, he is able to access Wayne Technology. Far more efficient and best in comparison to normal Hospital Equipment.

"KRYPTO, YOU BETTER NOT DIE" Ace shouted to the soon to be Corpse lying on the table, He slipped a turn into his arm allowing blood to flow better and another let him atleast breathe. But it wasnt showing that he was breathing. Bathound then took a pair of defibrillators and rubbed them together in the know fashion. After, he slameed them down on the superdog's chest, but nothing happened.

"DO..." He slammed it down again

_'nothing'_

"NOT..." He slammed it down yet again

_'nothing'_

"DIE!" He slammed it it down on his chest again with even greater force in frustration

_'nothing'_

Bathound, now leaning over to look at his friend's body, no looking more lifeless than before, he was pale. He didnt know what to do, he didnt want to give up, but he didnt know what else to do. It seemed like he was long gone. Then Came Streaky crashing through one of the windows, He had a worrying face and he was understandable to have one.

"Ace...Wheres Kry-" Streaky asked until looking at Krypto on the Table, he looked Dead.

"A-Ace, Is he?"

" Dont bother me..." Bathound then walked away into a dark hallway, Streaky was left alone with his Deceased friend. He left tears growing in his eyes.

"Im so sorry; Krypto, I will do my best to do what you do everyday, Goodbye" He then placed his cat paws on his eyelids and shut them. After that, He went to look for Ace.

* * *

Krypto opened his eyes and it felt like a shock, it felt like he was lying down just a moment ago, and here he is standing up. He didnt feel any pain, He looked at his Side and saw the Wound was gone, He didnt feel cold, He didnt feel hot, He wasnt thirsty and he was hungry. He was in perfect condition. There was white all around him, it was so white, he couldnt even see the floor. He was sure his paws were firmly on the ground, but when he looked down, he didnt see anything.

"Am...Am I dead?" He asked himself, There was nothing for miles, No one and nothing. He even heard his own voice echo. He started walking around, trying to see if anyone was there.

"Hello?" he called out, hoping for someone to say something.

"Is anyone there?" He asked out again

At this point, it felt like he was talking to himself at this point, He didnt know what to do. With all the good hes done, he thought he would be in heaven but he didnt feel like he was in heaven. Until, Krypto had a strange sense he was being watched. He looked around him for the source of his feeling, but he saw nothing. He turned around, and it was right there. Roxy. She was standing a few feet away from him. Krypto then grew a smile.

"Roxy, Im so glad you are here with me" Krypto exclaimed back at the Brown Dog. He started walking toward her. But there was something odd, she wasnt smiling, she seem mad and stern, Krypto to this to notice.

"Roxy, are you alright?" Krypto asked while still walking to her and tilting his head a little bit. She still hadnt fixed her face. She still held the same mean looking emotion of anger. Krypto had reached her and they looked at each other. Krypto looked Worried about her, but that changed. When he got into distance, Roxy swiftly reached behind her back and took out a syringe with a pink liquid. A split second after, she tried to stab Krypto with the needle into his neck, Krypto, fortunately, reacted faster and caught her arm. She was determined to sink that needle in him, the strength was too much, It didnt make sense. She was just so strong, Felt he was going to die all over again it seemed. Until his swiped his left leg against hers and she fell to the ground. But as soon as she fell to the ground, she immediately turned straight into Pink Powder and floated into the air. Krypto felt confused and terrified, why would she do that to Krypto?, What was that Liquid?,

"What...just happened?!" Krypto said to himself, almost shouting, it didnt really matter to him, no one could hear him. That is until-

"Your answers will be revealed soon enough" A voice echoed through the light nothingness, Krypto felt shook by the sudden unknown voice, It didnt seem familiar to him at all. It didnt seem to come from infront of him or behind him, it came from above him. Krypto then looked up to see a figure of dog floating down from the heavens. The Figure levitated down toward him, The light from this Figure still kind of blinded Krypto. Krypto tried to ignore it and look at the Dog Figure, after letting the light fade a little bit, he was able to see this figure better. It wasnt just a Light sent from the heavens, It was himself. The Figure was a replica of Krypto. Except for a few things, His Cape was White with a Yellow border instead of plain red. His collar was Light Grey instead of yellow and the Super Dog 'S' was a reflective yellow, like gold. But the most striking feature was of age. The Different Krypto looked older, his fur was more grey and his face had some wrinkles. He looked calm and stable.

"A-Are you me from the future?" Krypto asked

"No, Im just your brain" He responded.

"Why do you look..."

"Old?"

"Its because you see what you want to see ,Dont worry though, you're not actually going to look like me in the future, Its just what you think I will look like" His Conscience assured Krypto.

"I..Im so...co-" Krypto uttered while having his head down, he didnt want to believe what he was seeing, he thought he was going insane.

"Confused?, come, follow me" His Sub-conscience said while walking into the white void of nothing. Krypto followed with out question. While walking to an unknown destination by Krypto. He asked something.

"So why does my Brain automatically make my sub-conscience an older version of me?" Krypto asked while turning to his other part. The Other just smirked and answered back.

"The Brain is quite Mysterious and amazing in a lot of ways, Maybe its because when you were at that restaurant and Roxy asked what you were going to do in the future, you may not have realized it, but that formed me" His sub-conscience was wise and full of wisdom. Just like an elder.

" So what did you look like before that thought?" Krypto asked.

"A sub-conscience is just a ball of light in default in its original state, we chose what we want it to be and look like...and we are here" Both the Dogs stopped and arrived to their destination, not to Krypto's suprise, there was nothing there. Just pure white.

"Umm...Theres nothing here" Krypto said while motioning his paws around to nothing.

"True...for now, Just close your eyes and think of something comfy and soft" His Other half told Krypto. Krypto then closed his eye lids shut became thinking.

'Uh...The House Sofa is pretty nice' Krypto thought of the House sofa in Kevin's parent's house. It was pretty nice. And when you opened his eyes, there it was. The Living Room sofa sitting right there. Krypto still couldn't believe

his eyes.

"H-HOW?!" The Superdog shouted out.

"You can do a lot of things in the Mind, its a Sandbox for your imagination" His conscience replied to him while walking up to the sofa and lying down with his head on the arm rest for extra comfort. Krypto did the same thing but didnt get comfy like his other part, he just sat down in the middle with a worrying face. His conscience noticed and was quick to a question.

"Whats on your mind?"

" I get im not dead and im in my mind, im just trying to think why Roxy would try hurt me back there" Krypto thought back of when Roxy tried to Stab him with that Syringe, Being Krypto's sub-conscience, he saw it go down and tried to assure him of what he experienced.

"Maybe theres more to her than you realize, maybe there a certain thing in your gut telling you to be careful" He sat up and looked at Krypto. Krypto just turned his head and slowly started to form small tears in his eyes.

"No, maybe theres some other reason, maybe my Brain is trying to trick me for no reason, or it was the things Brainy said to her back at the Restaurant" He just tried and tried to defend Roxy, he just starred at the white flooring with tearing eyes. Krypto wasnt a psychologist which made his Sub-conscience uneven in that category too. His other part just put his paw on Krypto's back and tried to calm him down.

"Like I said, Your answers will be revealed soon enough, we chose what happens in our lives and if you want it to trouble you all you life, it will do so," Krypto looked up at him with a small smile.

"Thanks, Me" He said making his sub-conscience just smile.

"No Problem Me" They both laughed and giggled at the humor.

"So If im in my Mind, Can I...you know...leave?" Krypto asked while hopping off the sofa and looking around for some kind of exit.

"Oh, you can leave any time you want in fact" His Mind hoped down the sofa also and went right to his side.

"Oh, I know..." Krypto had an idea, he closed his eyes and tried to think of an exit door which he could just open and leave. His sub-conscience smiled and just tapped his shoulder to get his attention away from thought.

"Actually, its not like that" He said while pointing to the sky, Krypto looked up and saw a Giant Mass in the sky. It looked like a white star just like the sun. It was very big and clearly visible. It wasnt blinding too, it just felt like it wasnt there.

"So...I just fly up to it? Krypto asked.

"Well you actually fly into it, but ya" His Sub-conscience corrected. "Alright, Goodbye me" He wished goodbye while floating above his sub-conscience. His other part just waved goodbye and wished him the best of luck. After the goodbyes, he flew straight into the Star, He was wrong about it not being blinding, as he got closer, it really started to hurt his eyes and then his whole body next. He just pushed through the pain and kept flying until his vision turned pure white and he couldnt feel anything anymore, He was out of his mind and into the real world again.

* * *

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	9. Helping Paws

Streaky had never seen this part of the Warehouse before, He wasn't much of the explorer, and even if he was, he would even think twice about coming into the Back of Bathound's utility warehouse. There was just too much mystery, not even he would tempt. The Walls were Grey and Black, it fit it Bathounds overhaul colours and sometimes his mood. Streaky's orange colour made his heavily stand out while walking through the dark hallway. He was honestly kind of scared to continue walking down the long hallway, He sure Bathound was either going to jumpscare him or some insect or some arachnid.

"Bathound, Hello?" Streaky called out, he even heard his own echo in the hallway. He didn't know where Bathound was until turning the corner and see light coming from inside a room. It was a wild guess, but he was sort of sure Bathound was in there. He raises his cat paw to the metallic door and knocked.

_'nothing'_

The door was slightly opened, so he just pushed it and it went open. Inside really took Streaky back, It was some High Technology Elevator. The Light came from the Elevator itself, Streaky stepped inside the room to look at it more. The Old Warehouse and the Futuristic Elevator didn't mix. However, Curiosity did get this Cat and he stepped into the Elevator.

_**'Choose Your Floor'**_ The Elevator itself uttered Streaky kind of expected this. He even saw a print on the inside of the elevator saying 'Wayne Industries'. There were almost 30 buttons on that panel and he wasn't even completely sure Bathound was down there.

"Pfft, hmmm, I wonder which Floor Bathound is on," He said while stroking his chin. But oddly enough, the Elevator picked up his voice enough to initiate the command.

_**'Understood'**_ The Computer said, this caught Streaky off guard when the Elevator doors shut tight and started going down at a fast rate. Streaky was screaming the fact that he was going a fast down, he was starting to float. That all came to so stop (literally) when the Elevator stopped at the destined floor and opened. Streaky was on the floor and rubbing his head from the amount of pain. When we got back up, he exited the Elevator to see a Giant Facility underground the Warehouse. It looked like Bathound's version of the Batcave.

There were crates of what looked to be to prototypes of something. And Special Suits for Special Situations just like Batman. And Just like Batman, Bathound has his own BatComputer and that is where Ace was. He was just sitting there. The Giant Computer screen appeared to be showing a picture of past Robin's Bathound had. Over time, He had at least 6 Robins and they've all died in combat or fighting crime. In Current times, he doesnt have a Sidekick, when asked about it; he just responds that he fights alone, but there another true reason. He's afraid, afraid that another will die on his watch.

Streaky feeling unnerved by the scene, he approached him anyway. He was walking slowly up to Him, trying desperately not to make a sound until somehow, Bathound heard him, Streaky didnt know how but he just did.

"You know I sometimes saw them as my more than Sidekicks over time..." Bathound said without even turning around, still facing the screen. Streaky stopped in his tracks and just stood there.

"What do you mean?" Streaky asked.

"I sometimes saw them as Friends..." Bathound turned around his Swivel Chair to look up the Supercat.

" I often act touch and dark and brooding, but at times, I just dont want to bury any more Friends" He Got up and walked toward another room in the Facility.

"You coming?" Ace asked to Streaky who was still caught of guard by what Bathound said. He nodded and followed him. They both went into a room that had a lone desk at the front and multiple cabinets of documents and files. This is probably the place where he keeps secrets and hard copies of things. One of which was an entire file on the sidekicks hes had over time. He handed Streaky a Folder of Documents, presumably his past sidekicks. Streaky wasted no time and opened it. Upon seeing, the first one was Robby the Robin. Of course, Robby was a little annoying and got in the way. But he was still One of Bathound's Partners. Streaky grew a smile upon seeing Robby the Robin in the Folder.

"Oh I remember him, I wonder what he's up to no-" Streaky's smile and attitude went downhill as he looked closer on the photo of Robby and saw a word stamped in bold red. It read:

**_'DECEASED'_**

"Oh..." He then had a sorrowing face and felt kind of uncomfortable reading the file, but he pushed through and read the analysis. The Analysis held all the information: Height, Age, Name, DOB and even...cause of death. Apparently, Robby had died from being mauled to death by one of the Joker's Heiynas. Streaky then looked up from the folder to see Bathound, Ace was right behind, just watching.

"Ace...I'm so sorry," Streaky said while handing back the folder.

"Just, keep reading" Ace revoked the folder and push it back towards him. Streaky didnt want to read anymore. He really didnt. But he did because he was told. He turned the page and saw another Robin that was a little bit bigger and darker than Robby. Definitely Older than Robby and Taller. But he shared a similarity to Robby, they were both Dead. He had died trying to save Bathound when he tumbled into a Meat Grinder. Streaky was almost brought to tears by that. He turned the page to see another Robin just like Robby, he looked very similar to him. But like him, he was also Deceased. He died from being captured by Waddles the Penguin, Bathound did try rescue him but by that time it was too late, he was possibly tortured and then Froze to death. Streaky, unable to take any more of this, put down the Folder and turned to Ace.

"Ace, I'm so sorry that this has been happening to you" Streaky just sat there with his head down to the Ground.

"Its Okay Supercat, I've sort of learned to deal with it" Bathound said while putting the Folder back in its respective spot.

"So who's your Sidekick right now?" Streaky turned to him and asked.

"I dont have one right now, and I dont think I will ever, I refuse to bury any more friends," Ace said while turned back to him. Both Heros turned to the door and left the room together. They walked to the Elevator. While talking about how Krypto's death would affect the Dog Stars and the city. Supercat vowed to do more work and Bathound did the some to compensate for the Absent Superdog.

"So what exactly happened to Krypto?" Streaky asked while getting into the Elevator

"Some Robber had High-Value Armour and Weapons shot Kryptonite at Krypto," Ace said

"Elevator, Ground Floor," Bathound said to the A.I Elevator, Streaky held onto something tight because what happened last time. But to his Suprise, The Elevator was going at normal speed just like any other Elevator. Ace just looked on at the Suprised cat.

"How are we going to tell this to the others?" Streaky then pointing out the Dog Stars, It would definitely be horrible news. Especially to Brainy.

"I dont know, but for now we need to do think of what to do with the Krypto's...corpse," Bathound said, The Elevator reached back up and both Heros stepped out. Both Walking down the hallway and arriving outside the Medical Room Bathound placed Krypto on. Even though they had both seen it, they dont want to Krypto dead again.

"Ace... Can you just, you know, get in their and cover him with something, I dont wanna look at his body" Streaky asked Bathound, Ace could totally understand the kind of pain Supercat was emitting. Honestly, Ace didnt want to go in there either.

"Sure thing" Bathound then opened the door and went in. Streaky stayed outside and waited...and waited...and waited. He started waiting for a while and not a word from inside. It must have been more than enough time for Bathound to Just put a simple cloth over Krypto's body. Streaky called out Bathound's name. He got back a response telling him to come inside. He was still afraid to go inside. But he tried to face it, he went in and there he was. Krypto was alive, he was alive. Bathound was standing there with his Jaw Dropped. Streaky also looked up the Superdog and had his jaw dropped as well. Krypto smiled and sat upon the table.

"Hi...uhhh...What'd I miss?" Krypto said with an even wider smile.

"Supercat, remember those things I said about my Partners?" Ace Looked at Streaky.

"Uhh...Yeah" he responded.

"No you dont" Ace said while walking up to Krypto and looking at his Wounds, It was clear Bathound wanted Streaky to forgot about all the things he said down in the Facility no that Krypto asnt actually dead. Streaky picked up on this and just smirked while walking up to Krypto.

* * *

BACK ON THE DOG STAR'S SHIP

Brainy and Mammoth Mutt had been sitting in a meeting room and discussing how to deal with Roxy, The Meeting room hadnt been used a lot because the Dog Stars had just discussed in the central part of the ship, but since Roxy could be listening in, they didnt want to risk being heard by 'unwanted ears'.

"Should we tell the others about this?" Mammoth Mutt suggested to her friend. Brainy just turned to her friend and replied.

"Well I do agree that having extra paws on this would, but do you honestly think they would believe me?" Brainy asked to Mammoth Mutt, She had a point, The Only reason Mammoth Mutt believed her is because she was best friends with her and she took the time to listen.

"Im sure they would believe us, you are our Friend...and our Leader" Mammoth Mutt added on to her statement. Brainy had a little doubt on this, but she decided to risk it. Just in time, Tail Terrier walked through the door with Food. Then came Paw Pooch, Tuskey Huskey, Paw Pooch, Hotdog and Bulldog. "Dinner time" Tail Terrier said. He was balancing other trays of Food on his Tail.

He was Balancing a total of 5 Trays and while having a smug grin on his face, he was indeed silently showing off his skills...To a certain Pink Chiwawa.

"We can eat in here?" Hotdog asked to Brainy Barker, It really didnt matter where they ate, Brainy nodded. And even if they couldnt, Bulldog had already started to eat and began making a mess. Bulldog as sitting next to Hotdog, Hot dog was sitting next to Tail Terrier and beside Tail Terrier as Brainy, on the other side of the Table was Mammoth Mutt,Paw Pooch and Tuskey Huskey. Brainy Barker saw and opportunity and she took it.

"Hey Mammoth Mutt, wanna switch seat, I like sitting on that side of the table" Brainy Barker asked to her Friend, Mammoth Mutt was oblivious to her small plan. Being the Kind person that Mammoth Mutt was, she agreed with Brainy and they both got up and Swapped seats. Brainy was sitting next to Tuskey Huskey and Mammoth Mutt was sitting right next to her crush...Tail Terrier. It took awhile for Mammoth Mutt to fully realize who she was sitting next to and why Brainy really wanted to switch seats. When she did realize, she got a little red and just a little bit angry. Mammoth as smart about hitting on Tail Terrier, she didnt do obvious things like sit next to every time, or Look at him in a flirty way or talk to him a lot. She just kept her distance and admired him from there.

Brainy Barker saw all of this when Mammoth Mutt started getting a little red. Unfortunately, Tail Terrier noticed this. "Ummm, Y'all right Mammoth Mutt?" Tail Terrier asked to the Pink Dog while putting his Paw on her Shoulder. This Caused Mammoth Mutt to flare up even more due to the Fact Tail Terrier was acknowledging her and caring for her.

"I-Its fine, It's just m-my Allergies" Mammoth Mutt had certain trouble getting those words out, but when she did, Brainy grew a frown and then sent a mental message to her friend.

_'Cmon, Make your Move!'_ Brainy said to Mammoth Mutt telepathically. Mammoth Mutt on notice of this Message, turned to Brainy with an Angry frown. Meanwhile, Tail Terrier was sort of confused on why her 'Allergies' were acting up, He had never seen her be allergic to anything for the entire time hes known her. He immediately thought it was the food.

"Oh ah'm so sorry, It must be something in the food" Tail Terrier then took up all the Trays of food and headed toward the door. He was still stuck on the idea it was her allergies instead it was her feelings toward him. 'How...I dont understand how she's allergic to this, she eats all of this' he thought in his mind. The Other Dog Stars that had already started eating and had a plate infront of them just decided to finish what they started, Bulldog had finish within a few seconds while Paw Pooch and Tuskey Huskey were slow eaters. Hotdog didnt even get a chance to get a plate though. Paw Pooch had his eyes on his plate and taking normal bites and minding his own business until looking at Tuskey Huskey, who hadnt even taken a bite yet. He was just fidgeting with his food and playing around with it. Mostly noticeable was him putting together the food on his plate to form a word, or a name in this case.

_'Daisy'_ It spelled out.

"Hey Tuskey, what ya doing?" Paw Pooch asked to his Friend, Tuskey Huskey had spaced out and was pulled back into reality by his orders.

"huh?"

"Your uhh...Your Plate" Paw Pooch pointed out, Tuskey Huskey looked down and he had unknowingly speeled out Daisy's name in food. The Huskey of the team, now feeling embarrassed reacted by blushing and eating out the whole plate in one. With all the food in his mouth, he looked back at Paw Pooch with a half baked smile. Paw Pooch looked at his friend in a disturbed tone. But he brushed it off as nothing too important. After that, Tail terrier came back in with Quick fixed food, like Mac and Cheese. Placing down the Large trays back on the table for everyone to dig in and sitting back down right next to Mammoth Mutt.

"Sorry fer that" Tail Terrier Lowered his in sorrow after accidentally feeding Mammoth Mutt's 'Allegeies'. Mammoth Mutt seeing this, put her paw on his shoulder and assured him that it was okay. Tail Terrier grew a little smile from this and a little blush. Brainy also seeing this also smiled. Mammoth Mutt turned to Brainy with a smile.

"So Brainy, you gonna tell them?" Mammoth Mutt said while holding a serious face. Brainy was eating Cauliflower until lifting her head toward her friend with a confused face.

"About?"

"The Roxy Situation" Mammoth Mutt exclaimed to Brainy, The Purple Afgan stopped eat and got up to go the head of the Table. She then explained to everyone about it. "It might seem crazy...But Roxy is actually a spy sent by Snooky". The room was quite silent for a moment, even Bulldog listened in even though he was already on his third plate of food. Everyone was staring and some jaw dropped.

"A-Are you sure?!" Paw Pooch asked out,almost shouting. Brainy Nodded and turned to Mammoth Mutt to finish off her explanation. "Roxy confessed it all to Brainy before they left to the go eat out, We think its get back at us for Putting away Mechanikat a long time ago.", " Ya know, isnt she from Earth, She has a collar and not once has she mentioned having an owner" Tail Terrier added on. It was True. That explained a lot of things on Roxy. With all these questions and no answers, All of them came to see that Roxy wasnt who she says she is. Brainy Barker, their Leader, was right. Roxy needs to be stopped. " but we have to tell Krypto about this,dont we?" Hotdog said. That was a part the others should have considered. "Krypto will be a lot tougher to convince because hes so close to Roxy,eh?" Tuskey Huskey answered his question. Brainy Barker than made her was to the Door and motioned for everyone to follow. "True, we need evidence against her, remember, keep this quiet, If Roxy hears us talking about it, she would definitely go running on back to Krypto about it" Everyone nodded in agreement and followed Brainy to the Central part of the Ship.

* * *

Brainy Barker stood atop her Command Station in power and looked down upon her team.

"If Roxy is an agent in the Council of Evil, then she must be on some list of agents, right" Hotdog asked, The Legion of Doom did indeed keep a data list of all their agents and Roxy was no exception.

"Your Right Hotdog, she probably is on that list, and we need to get it, Im going to try hack their System and see if I can retrieve it" Brainy Barker exclaimed, right as she said that, she got to work on her Command Center. "And I will keep a close eye on Roxy,eh?" Tuskey Huskey said to the rest of the group, he walked off into the hallway trying to find her. Tuskey Huskey didnt know where she was which worried her even more. But then Tail Terrier spoke up. "Last time Ah saw her, she was helping me get food supplies down stairs" Brainy looked up from the Control Panel and gasped. She knew the mostly of their important things were down there.

"How long was she down there?" Brainy Barker asked.

"I dunno, She said she was just exploring, well now that I think about it, that doesnt sound good" Tail Terrier explained until seeing the error of his previous action, He did get suspicious of her just now. Tail Terrier facepalmed himself because of for his stupidity on not seeing how blind he was of Roxy's intentions.

"Before I went to Brainy, I saw her coming from Krypto's room, she might be in there" Mammoth Mutt said to Tuskey Huskey who turned back to her and nodded in understanding. He ran straight to Krypto's room and arrived right at the door.

* * *

Tuskey Huskey knocked on the door and listened closely for any noise, But he didnt really have to. Roxy's voice echoed through the door telling him to come in. The Brave Huskey stepped inside to see Roxy relaxing on Krypto's bed. She wasnt doing anything infact, she was just flying down with her eyes open and looking at into space (literally). Tuskey Huskey just greeted her and sat next to her and started talking about random stuff, but one thing in particular.

"Um Tuskey Huskey" Roxy got up and look up the Huskey that grabbed his attention. "Yes?" Tuskey Huskey looked back at the Brown Dog.

"Where were you after you left that Restaurant, I saw you leave with someone ina hurry" Roxy then got up and started to looking around Krypto Room while still talking to Tuskey Huskey. The Huskey however just stayed on the bed and started looking a little red. Roxy turned back at Huskey for an answer.

"Someone got hurt, and had to help her" Tuskey Huskey said.

"Understandable, Its just that when you carried her, you had this caring look in your eyes, of fear, something special," Roxy said while walking back over to him and looking into his eyes, she knew what was up about him and Daisy.

"You like her, dont you?" Roxy smirked at the Huskey, She was very smart and quick to this kind of thing. She was like a detective.

"H-How do you-" Tuskey Huskey stuttered at her finding, All while his cheeks were turning red. "Cmon Tuskey, im not that stupid" She said back to him. Tuskey Huskey then look down at the floor to avoid eye contact. Roxy just giggled and rested back on the bed. "You're kinda cute when you're blushing". While she was lying down, Tuskey Huskey spotted her collar right on a dresser and what was poking out, was a bunch of darts with a pink liquid inside. Tuskey Huskey got up in a casual way and was able to swipe one off her collar without her knowing.

* * *

"Im in the System" Brainy Barker said to her Team, the all smiled at her proudly, All she had to do now was pull Roxy's file into view. But then something happened, Brainy Barker had received a call from Bathound. This was unexpected by everyone since Bathound wasnt the type to Call the Dogs Stars, it was the other way around. But the Purple Telepathic Afgan answered the call anyway.

"Hello Bat-Hound, Do you need something?" Brainy Barker said to the Dark Hound, He had the same expression on his face of sternness. " Hello Dog Stars, Im uhh...just here to tell you Krypto...got...well...Injured if you say" He had a little trouble saying that to them, Until Streaky come into the Hologram Call.

"He almost died" Bat-Hound growled at the orange feline at his words. It was True Krypto almost died, by he didnt want to say. Everyone listening then gasped, Mammoth Mutt covered her mouth. Brainy was the most shocked out of all, she looked dead at the Dark hound. "How-What happened?!" Even the Bat-hound was taken back a little bit by that Outburst. "An Ex-Scientist at Wayne Tech stole a Prototype Armour and used it to rob a Bank, he shot Krypto with Kryptonite, but hes fine rig-" Ace went on to explain Krypto condition until Brainy Barker lept from off her Command Station and said:

"I will be there, look out for me" Brainy said while heading tot he Airlock until turning back to Mammoth Mutt. "Mammoth Mutt, I want you to retrieve the files from the system...and also you're in charge" Brainy uttered until walking into the Hallway and into the Airlock to go to Earth. Those words 'you are in charge' sent a few chills down Hotdog and Paw Pooch's spine. They knew what this meant. When Brainy was Out of Sight and visually saw her leave from the window in the floor, Mammoth Mutt hoped onto Brainy's Command Station and started retrieving the data while looking at the others.

"Hey Tail Terrier, Can you fix me some Porkchops please?" Mammoth Mutt turned to the Green Country dog she loves, Of course, she could ask Hotdog to make Porkchops, but it would be way better to have the person you like make it instead. Tail Terrier didnt really take this as a Command, just a question.

"Yes Ma'am" Tail Terrier then walked to the kitchen to make a delicious plate of Porkchops.

* * *

Bat-Hound was on his Computer, analyzing something he found, something that caught his eye. The Orange Feline was also interested, but not as much as Ace. Everything was silent inside the warehouse except for the occasional beeping of the Computer when Bat-Hound tried to compare the item of his interest to maybe match it with something familiar, but nothing came in. Meanwhile, in the other room, Krypto was asleep after Bat-Hound did surgery to remove the blade of Kryptonite still in him.

"How long do you think K-Dog will be out for?" The Supercat said while turning to the Dark hound.

"Not Sure, Im still trying to figure this out" Bat was still looking on the screen to find a reference to this until, The Screen turned red with flashing alarms indicating something had tripped the alarm to the warehouse. The Orange Feline flinched in the loud noise it made.

"Is someone breaking into the warehouse?" Streaky said getting ready to prepare for a battle until Bat-Hound turned off the alarm and just walked up the main entrance to the warehouse with Streaky following him.

* * *

"Yes and No" Bathound replied to the Orange Feline while getting off of his Computer and heading to the Main Entrance. The Bat-Hound was confused why the Purple Afgan was so eager to get here and so quick too. He didnt understand. Not yet atleast. Both The Dark Hound and Orange Feline reached the door and opened it, Out came Brainy Barker running inside, not even a hello. Bath-Hound was unfazed while Supercat was totally caught off guard. Brainy Barker ran into the middle of the warehouse and called out for Krypto. There was no response since he was asleep, but poor Brainy didnt know that. She calling him out but to no response. Bat-Hound tried to shut her by covering her mouth or at first putting his finger to his lips to motion Brainy to be quiet. Eventually, Brainy did be quiet but was still not calm.

"Where is he?!, I want to see him," Brainy said to the Two who were still trying to process on Brainy's sudden entrance. Bat-Hound did step forward when the Feline stepped back.

"He is Okay like I said, I just operated and had the Kryptonite removed, He's asleep now" Bath-Hound assured to Barker, Deep down Ace was just a little bit freaked out, He had never seen Brainy Barker act like this to someone or something or even in general. She had always seemed to be a dog that calm and knows a way to fix things, but when looking at her, it looked like all those traits were just thrown out the window.

"Please, Take me to him" The Purple Afgan basically pleaded to Ace, she kinda looked like she was on the verge of tears. Supercat then stepped in and motioned her to follow. Brainy Barker and Bat-Hound followed down the hallway. This was new to Brainy since she had never been inside Bat-Hound's Warehouse, the walls matched his mood, Grey and Dark. This Gave Brainy Barker a bad feeling that something bad was going to happen or be shown in front of her. Unfortunately, the next thing she saw when she walked into the Medical Room did frighten her indeed. Krypto lied on a Medical Bed with multiple tubes going in and out of his body. The most noticeable thing was line of stitching running from his side. Bat-Hound did indeed say he operated on Krypto to take out the Kryptonite, but this still did take Brainy back.

"Oh Krypto..." The Telepath said while putting her paw on his forehead and looking at him, his eyes were closed and shut. Bat-Hound exited the room and went back to examining the item he so needed answers on. Streaky stayed with Brainy Barker. She then put her head on his chest and dug her Nose into his fluffy neck. Small Tears stained his fur, Streaky felt awkward seeing this infront of his eyes. He felt like he was a kitten watching his parents make out. Brainy Barker lifted her head from the Superdog's chest and looked at Streaky.

"Umm...Where's Bat-Hound?"

"He left to go and do something"

"I want to speak to him" Brainy Barker exclaimed, Streaky then left the room with Brainy following him. Then went down to the Underground facility where Bat-Hound uses to research and test other things. In this case, it was research. Brainy Barker and Streaky saw Bat-Hound in front of a large screen trying to find a clue to this.

"Ace has been trying to find out what this is, and so far, not a clue" Streaky pointed out to Brainy Barker, upon looking on the Screen was a picture of a pink liquid and the chemicals inside. The Serum inside Krypto. The Liquid was currently inside another cylinder while being examined. Bat-Hound then took up the Serum in a glass cylinder and help it in an observing way. "I've been trying to find out what this is, I extracted it from Krypto when I was operating, I didnt know what it was, so I brang it back here to the computer to try and find out" Brainy Barker didnt know anything on it either.

"What does it do?" Brainy Barker asked.

"From the chemicals found inside it, It can increase the male's testosterone and sends Hormones into a somewhat frenzy" Ace responded. "So it increases a male's Passionate mood" Brainy Barker sadi while rubbing her chin.

"So it's like a Love Dart" Streaky pointed out, Bat-Hound and Brainy Barker had the same face when looking at their orange feline friend.

"What?"

"If you want to put it that way..But how did this get into Krypto's system, that is the question" Bat-Hound responded. Brainy Barker started thinking and thinking until finally coming to the conclusion. She knew what happened and who, Her face turned stern. Her eyes almost turned red to represent her inner anger. It was all fake, the love between Roxy and her SuperDog crush was all fake. She now knew it was time, Roxy was going down.

_**'Roxy'**_ Brainy Barker thought in her mind.

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_


	10. Immobilized Love

Mammoth Mutt and the Others were still recovering data info from the Council of Evil files on their agents, specifically Roxy. Mammoth Mutt sat upon high on Brainy Barker command station. From a distance it looked like she was just pressing buttons. But in reality, she knew what she was doing. Brainy had taught her how to use her Command Center before and hacking. Mammoth Mutt knew one slip up and she could alert the Council of Evil that they were being hacked. That is, until she finally found Roxy's file.

"I got it!" The Team looked up at the pink chihuahua with accomplished eyes, Tail Terrier had even prouder gaze. Mammoth Mutt pulled up the Screen for everyone to view. The hologram projected up upon the center of the room. Up showed the Picture of Roxy and all her attributes, talents, special training and etc. However, somethings were kept secret. Things like her age and code name where redacted or blacked out. But it was, The Dogs Stars had all the evidence they needed."Look at that" Paw pooch pointed at the category.

* * *

**_'SPECIAL TRAINING'_**

* * *

Under such category, was a list of Special Training she received for Her mentor, Snooky. Espionage and deception was one that caught there eyes. Close Combat and Ranged Compact, Aced Sharpshooter and other things. She had well proved herself to be apart of that Council of Evil, and to think, she held the rank of 'rookie'. Under her File was a series of video clips and Photos taken. Video Clips of certain training that she exceeded at. Out of curiosity, Mammoth Mutt clicked on one and looked on with the rest of Dogs Stars watching.

* * *

"Okay Rookie, Take down the targets, should be easy" Snooky said while having his arms folded at The brownish Labrador. However, The Hound just looked on with straight eyes back at her mentor.

"Too Easy" She walked up to the two dummies who where just a few feets apart. Snooky shouted "GO" to signal her. As soon as he did, Roxy kicked the side of the left dumb in the side it surely would have causes broken bones and major internal bleeding, She turned to her right in karate chopped the other in the neck so hard, it bent down. Returning her eyes to the left dummy, she picked it up and slammed it into the other, head first. That much force and pressure caused the head to break off almost instantly While tackling the other dummy to the floor and biting into its chest, mainly the heart area.

"Good job Mutt" Snooky said while emitting a small smile back at her soldier in training. He reached into a small bag and took out a dog biscuit. She basically threw it at Roxy at full force. However, Roxy just caught it with one paw while still having a stone face."My name...is Roxy" The Grey Labrador said while chewing one the biscuit.

"Whatever, Be ready for the next training session later" Snooky said while walking up to the dummies and putting them away. In a separate room to be exact since Roxy had basically destroyed them and there was no more use for it. Roxy just walked off away from the Video's range while Snooky dusted of his blue cat paws while the Video Feed turned to static and ended.

* * *

"..." Mammoth Mutt looked on at the video, She couldnt believe Roxy was that kind of dog, she was that determined.

"I had never seen her move like that" Paw Pooch said, Until Mammoth Mutt responded to him. "Remember when that Beast broke free and how she took it down?" Paw Pooch remembered back to that event, she was right. Roxy was very efficient on taking down that beast. Mammoth Mutt turned her head to click on the next video.

* * *

"Alright Roxy, 9 shots, 9 targets," Snooky said while handing her a Laser Pistol, she just smirked and put it in her holster on her hip. The training area had been lined with obstacles and cover to be used by Roxy. She walked up to A grey spot in the room and waited. She kept waiting for a few minutes for Snooky could activate the training area and possibly catch her off guard, but she wasnt.

When the light came on, targets revealed themselves and Roxy did stand out in the open, running to the nearest cover and taking out 3 targets in the process. Climbing another obstacle and jumping out in the air, while Roxy was in the air, she shot 5 more targets. Diving into another piece of cover she fired at the last one. 9 Targets down and 9 shots taken. Snooky smirked a little bit at how well he had been training his Student, He didnt like teaching nor did he like teaching a dog, but it was the Council's orders. With that Snooky taught into a bag and threw a dog biscuit at Roxy, Roxy caught it and started eating, and then, the video went to static and ended.

* * *

"Roxy sure is somethin'" Tail Terrier exclaimed to the rest of his friends, All nodded in agreement until hearing a voice behind them. All the Dogs Stars jumped at the thought of it being Roxy and being found out. But it was just their Blue Huskey Friend. "mes amies, Look what I have" Tuskey Hsukey Walked into the room, he realized he had scared them a little so it took a while for everyone to catch what he said. When they did, they walked over to him to properly see what he was holding, a syringe. A syringe thats content was that of pink liquid.

"What is it?" Hotdog asked, no one really knew the answer to that sadly, but Mammoth Mutt had another question.

"Tuskey Huskey, Where did you get that?"

"Roxy"

"Roxy gave it to you?!"

"No, I took it from her collar, there was a bunch of them too"

All of the Dog Stars knew this wasnt good, if it was from Roxy, it was bad, if she had more, it was really bad. Mammoth Mutt took it Tuskey Huskey and started closely observing it. "I dont know what this is, but I bet I knew who does" The Pink chihuahua ran back to the Control Center and got tried getting a call with Bathound. Luckily, he answered, The image of Bathound and some items in his surroundings appeared over the center of the room.

"Yes?" Bathound said, sounding kind of annoyed at the fact someone called him.

"Hi Bathound, Do you know anything about this?" Mammoth Mutt held the syringe full of pink liquid up, Bathound took a second to realize what she was exactly holding. But when he did, he jaw dropped in his mind, but visually, his eyes widened.

"Send me that data on that, now" Bathound sadi back to her. Mammoth Mutt being kind of freaky out by that, did exactly that and poured the liquid into a special compartment into the Computer meant for this, it decrypted the chemicals in the liquid and sent it to Bathound. It took a while for Bathound to see it for it was, his answer.

"Where did you get this?" Bathound asked back to Mammoth Mutt, he had the face of desperation for an answer.

"Tuskey Huskey was able to snag it from Roxy's Collar"

"As in...Roxy Roxy, the one Krypto met at that Bar?"

"You two went to a bar?"

"Long story, But basic lining, She is the one behind this I presume" Bathound exclaimed to her, until Brainy Barker came within view on Bathound's end of the video call.

"Brainy, we found a pink syringe in Roxy's Collar, we dont know wha-" Mammoth Mutt tried explaining to Brainy until being cut off by her.

"We know, Bathound also found the same liquid in Krypto's system," Brainy said back to her Friend.

"Speaking of which, how is Krypto, is he okay?" Mammoth Mutt asked, the Dog Stars were listening in on the conversation, Brainy held a sorrowing face, this made Mammoth Mutt and the rest fear the worst.

"Hes...un-conscious...for now, We hope he will wake up soon" Brainy said.

"Oh...well when he does, give him my best, and bring him back up to the ship, its time to put an end to Roxy's plan" Mammoth Mutt said, she received a nod from Bathound, Brainy Barker and the rest of the Dog Stars in agreement. Mammoth Mutt then cut the call, But Suddenly; A voice came from the Doorway. A feminine voice they had known all too well.

"Well done Dog Star Patrol, you figured me out" Roxy was seen leaning on the door frame with a smirk on her face. She stopped her cocky leaning and started making her way over to the Dogs Stars in a slow pace. The Others Held battle stance and readied for a fight since they Knew Roxy was no joke to mess with from her File and Videos. She slowly approached the others, The Dogs Stars held their ground and stood by each, keep a close eye on the 'friend' they thought they could trust.

"We didnt, Brainy told us all about you, we thought we could trust you" Mammoth Mutt replied back to her, she just smirked on and started reaching around her collar.

"Well you thought wrong" Roxy replied while reaching inside a hidden layer in her collar and pulling out a small concealed dagger. The Dog Stars knew she would come into enemy territory without a weapon, but the sight of her pulling it out, gave them wide eyes.

"I think we've been talking for long enough, no way Im just gonna leave, you ready?" Roxy said menacingly to the Dog Stars. Hotdog started to heat up and Bulldog started blowing some steam. Not even waiting for Mammoth Mutt to respond, Roxy charged at the group and the Dogs Stars charged at the same time, Both run towards each other with determined faces to put the other down.

* * *

"Do you think its her too?" Brainy Barker asked to Ace, Evidence he had was un-avoidable due to what Brainy Barker told him about Roxy, the Liquid being inside Krypto and Roxy's collar and Brainy telling him her association with the Council of Evil, mainly Snooky.

"Affirmative, I Still cant believe I got Krypto into this mess" Bathound shook his head in disappointment towards himself, he was blaming him for Taking Krypto to that Bar, if he didnt, he wouldnt have Met Roxy and this whole thing wouldnt of happened. "What do you mean?" Brainy was sort of confused on why the Dark Knight's Pe-Partner was blaming himself. "A couple nights ago, I took Krypto out to a dog bar on the bad side of town" Bathound replied.

"Why did you do that?" Brainy yet again, was confused.

"Krypto said he was having Troubles with Love, he didnt have anyone to Love in his life, so I tried to help him go get one" Bathound explained to the Purple Afgan. Krypto didnt have anyone to Love, but Brainy loved Krypto. This Brainy feared that Krypto maybe didnt really truly love her back since if wasnt to look for love, he would have went to Brainy. When these thoughts got put into Brainy's mind, her Brain did everything to find ways around How Krypto really did love her or some other Excuse. She started frowning which caught the attention of Bathound who look up from the ground to her.

"What happened, you looking kinda down"

"Oh, Its nothing, I just thought of something else..." Brainy said while looking away to hide her slight blush of embarrassment. That is until Streaky came running in and alerting Brainy.

"Brainy" The Orange Feline called out, Brainy's ears perked up from his voice halfway across the room. She ran towards him.

"Yes Streaky, Is something wrong?"

"No, kinda the Opposite, Krypto is awake" Brainy's eyes widened upon hearing that, In a Purple Flash, Brainy raced up to the Medical Room to greet Krypto from his long slumber. She didnt really expect much of a warm welcome after what happened at the Restaurant. Upon thinking of this, Brainy sort of slowed down, going from a Speedy Run to a fast pace walk. This gave her time to think if it would be good Idea to go in there. Bathound and Streaky were right behind here, also waiting to Greet Krypto. Within the Time, The Three Heros reached at the door to the Medical Room, Brainy was directly infront of the door while Bathound and Streaky were at the side. Brainy reached her paw and opened the door to see Krypto looking out a one-way window from his bed. When he heard the Creeky of the Door opening he flinched.

Brainy Barker grew a wide smile after seeing the Love of her life, finally awake. She ran to Krypto's side and hugged him, a little too tight. Krypto grunted from the force of Brainy's hug. Brainy Barker hearing this backed off and apologized if she hurt him.

"Oh, Im so sorry Krypto" She said as she back off from the Superdog's side, Krypto just look on at her terrified face with a smile and just assured her.

"Its Okay Brainy, Im fine" Krypto sadi while laying his head back down, Bathouond stepped into the conversation at this time.

"Im glad you're Okay Krypto, and thanks to your Kryptonian Body, The wound will heal in no time," Ace said to his Friend in Good. "And Krypto..." Brainy then getting Krypto attention when Krypto turned from Bathound to her.

"You might still be mad at what happened, but I..." Brainy Barker went on about how she was sorry (not really) about what she said to Roxy and Getting Krypto to shout at her.

"Mad about what?" Krypto asked.

"You dont remember?" Brainy replied, Confused about how he could not remember what Happened at the Restaurant when he Shouted at her and told her 'I will never forgive you for this'. The Telepath didnt know what to make of this, He doesnt remember. She didnt question it after that, she just went with it and brushed it aside.

"No, What happened, Did I do something to you, if so, Im so sorry" Krypto leaned up from the bed and looked at Brainy Barker with a worrying face. He really didnt remember. This is when Bathound pulled Brainy Barker away from Krypto and started a conversation quietly.

"What was that for?" Brainy asked.

"Its think Krypto might have a little memory problem, so probably best not to tell him what about...whatever you're talking about" Ace told to Brainy Barker, He was probably right, telling Krypto or re-educating Krypto on the event wouldnt really help with what Brainy was trying to do.

"Y-You're right" She replied back to Ace while walking back to the Superdog.

"Krypto, d-do you think you can get up?" Brainy Barker asked while holding a worrying face, Krypto didnt really know the answer to that since he hadnt tried yet.

"I dunno, Only one way to find out I guess" Krypto replied back while firmly placing his paws down on the mattress and trying to lift himself off the bed. This resulted in failure as his whole body was sore,weak and in pure pain. Every joint in his body felt like it failed him. As of Resulting in failure, Krypto fell back on the bed with an even more Worrying Brainy at his side. He started grunting a little in pain while got her attention by the Superdog assured her it was nothing he couldnt just shrug off.

"Sorry Brainy, I dont think I can" Krypto now laying his back on the pillow and looking up at the ceiling. Brainy Barker let out a sigh in sadness and walked away. "I think I need some fresh air" Said the Afgan. She left the room to Krypto's surprise on how fast she had left. Even Bathound had a worrying face for his friend, Streaky stepped up and decided to comfort his friend.

"I'll go talk to her" Streaky said and he walked out the room to find Brainy, Somewhere outside he was guessing.

* * *

Streaky felt a wave of deja vu when he searched for Brainy Barker then the same way he was searching for Bathound when he came into the Warehouse after Krypto 'died'. While walking down the seemingly never-ending Hallway, he came across the Warehouse's Backdoor. He had a slight hunch Brainy went through that door since she said she was going outside. Streaky walked through the door to be greeted by the sunlight, it kind of burned him a little since he had been inside the Grey Warehouse for awhile.

While looking around, he picked up something from his super hearing ability. He didnt hear a scream for help or more like a wimper, like sobbing. Silent Crying. It wasnt too far away according to his ears. Just around a corner, Streaky look from the corner of the Warehouse to see Brainy Barker silently crying and looking into space. She occasionally tried to fight back the tears by just closing her eyes and waiting for herself to calm down, but everything she would, she would just give up and burst back into Crying. Streaky felt so bad for the Telepathic Leader, He was going to approach her until she called him out.

"Streaky, I just want to be left alone" Streaky stopped ded in his tracks after those words, he didnt want to leave her, he wanted to help her fight whatever it was she was having troubles with.

"Cmon Brainy, I just want to-" Streaky replied while stepping forward towards her, her once saddened green eyes looking into the horizon now looking upon the Orange Feline with rage.

**"HELP?!, YOU WANT TO HELP ME?!, I DONT EXPECT YOU TO KNOW ANYTHING OF WHAT I AM FEELING. THE CLOSEST LOVE YOU'VE EVER FELT CLOSE TO IS A CAN OF TUNA, LEAVE ME SUPERCAT!"** The shouted at Streaky, Streaky, however, froze in place. Instead of leaving, he started to shed tears of his own. Brainy Barker now snapping out of her rage and into compassion, she couldnt believe she had just held at a friend, a friend that want to help her in her time of need.

"No No. Streaky, Im so so so so sorry, I dont know what came over me, Please forgive me, please" She just about pleaded for the Supercats Forgiveness.

"No, your right, I dont know what you're going through, Im sorry I thought I can fix what I dont understand, You love him and He loves you, thats something I most likely will not get in my life," Streaky said while looking off into the same direction was. Still small tears streaming down his cheek.

"Thats ridiculous, everyone will have someone to lo-wait...did you just say Krypto loves me?" Brainy was about to go on about he was special in his way and someone in this earth loved him in passion until Brainy got stunned by the words Streaky said. Streaky realized what he said, He faceplamed himself.

"Damnit Streaky, you couldnt keep one secret?!" Streaky said to himself while whipping off the tears that was beginning to stain his cheek.

"What Secret? Streaky, Please tell me" Brainy was on to something Streaky was carrying, something he didnt want Her to know.

"Look, Before Krypto liked Roxy, He loved you" Streaky confessed to Brainy, Brainy Barker had no idea, Her face turned from Suprised to Happy beyond belief. Krypto did love her back, The Confidence to Confess to Krypto had tripled in her mind.

"Brainy Please dont tell Krypto I told you, He'd throw me into the sun if he found out"

"Sure thing, How long has he love me?"

"A couple days after he joined the Dog Stars, everytime when he'd come back from the spaceship, Krypto would just talk about you all day, He loves you, he hides it really well, but if he had to sacrifice his life to save yours, he would do it" Streaky explained to her, Brainy felt tears of joys fall down her cheek as she was assured the love between Krypto and Brainy.

"Thanks Streaky...I feel alot better now" Brainy said while Hugging Streaky.

"No Problem Brainy, Cmon lets go" Streaky said after being released from Brainy's grasp and heading back into the Warehouse.

* * *

"Krypto, you have to believe me on this" Bathound sadi in a rather frustrating tone, Krypto was still mind boggled on what Ace had been saying to him. While Streaky and Brainy were gone, Bathound had been trying to convince Krypto that Roxy wasnt who she said she was. It was a rather difficult task. Bathound understood that, This whole time Roxy was acting so innocent, but now that she was caught, no one would really turn against her that quick, it would take time. But Bathound doesnt have that, They needed to take down Roxy quickly before anything bad happens.

"Im back. How's Krypto" Brainy walked back into the room with Krypto looking like he just saw a ghost and was in denial of it.

"Trying to convince Krypto about Roxy"

"So far?"

"Not even close, I dont think I can blame him, I would be in denial if someone ever told me this"  
Ace exclaimed to Brainy Barker. She turned to see Krypto looking out the window with a straight face, possibly

hoping for an answer to what Bathoudn has been trying to explain to him. On One Side, Krypto wanted Believe it but on the other he didnt. Krypto looked to his side to see Brainy.

"Brainy, is it true?" Krypto asked to her, Brainy nodded

"Yes, it is, Roxy isnt who she really is, she a spy sent by Snooky" Brainy Barker explained to Krypto, he put his head down in despair and disappointment. He couldnt believe what he was hearing.

"Krypto please, you have to believe us" Krypto still kept his head down and his eyes closed, but re-opening them after remember what happened in his mind, when the imaginative Roxy tried to stab him. His Brain tried to tell him something, he chose to listen instead of ignore.

"How... How do you know?" Krypto asked. Brainy was kind of Prepared for this question so he gave him a prepared response.

"She confessed all her evil plans to me when Roxy and I were alone and When Bathound did surgery on you, he found a pink syrum mainly intend to mess with your Love Hormones, It was also found inside Roxy's collar" Brainy said to Krypto, This all sounded like Non-sense to Krypto, he just out a sigh.

"I..I.."

"Krypto..."

"I just dont know, I need to talk to her about this" Krypto explained

"But what if she-" Brainy tried to explain back to Krypto about talking to Roxy about all this evidence.

"Please Brainy, I just need to talk to her" Brainy just went silent after what Krypto said, she didnt want to let Roxy anywhere Krypto at this point, but if he wanted to, he can. Brainy nodded in understanding. "So...What now?" Streaky asked to the others.

"The next step is confronting Roxy" Bathound replied to the supercat, "Okay then, but how are we going to Krypto back to the Spaceship, he cant even get out of the bed" Streaky pointed out, he was right, Krypto was in a lot of pain and weak. He was so weak, he couldnt even use his powers until he got better.

"Why dont we bring her here?" Brainy Barker asked, to Ace this seemed like a stupid question coming from the Leader of the Dog Stars.

"You want to bring an enemy into my Secret Weapons Warehouse?!" Bathound asked back to her.

"Oh..right"

All of the Dogs started thinking of a way to Bring their Wounded Superdog back onto the Spaceship, Even Krypto and Streaky. Even though all of them Knew Streaky wasnt much of a thinker, but the next thing surprised them.

"Why dont the other Dog Stars just teleport us back up there?" Streaky asked out.  
"Thats...actually a good idea" Brainy Barker responded, Bathound feeling absolutely stupid that he didnt think of that, he facepalmed himself. Streaky felt a little cocky over the fact that he out-thought the Dark Hound.

"I'll call them" Bathound said, tapping his Bat logo on his collar, out came a communicator, His collar was just about loaded with high-end technology.

"Dogs Stars, Come in"

_'nothing'_

"Dogs Stars, Come in, its Bathound"

_'nothing'_

This caught off Bathound, the Dogs Stars always answered incoming calls, Brainy was watching Ace try to reach the space ship and not going through. "Its not going through" Ace said back to everyone. That option was off the table.

"But I do have a small space ship here, I dont know if its big enough for us though" Bathoudn said back to them, Brainy was of confused why he didnt say any of this sooner. Bathoudn then left the room into the Underground Facility to check on the Space Ship he didnt use much. Streaky also left the room, just leaving Brainy and Krypto there. Brainy tried not to Blush and make eye contact until Krypto touched her paws and spoke out.

"Thanks for looking out for me Brainy" The Purple Afgan felt a wave of passion, she want to kiss Krypto right there, But fortunately, Krypto beat her to it. Krypto leaned in and gave her a short kiss on her cheek. Brainy flared up and smiled, Krypto was indeed blushing but not as much as Brainy. That is until Brainy showed him and gave him a longer Kiss on his lips. Both Dogs were red, they loved each other so much, They both knew they loved each other, but they were too afraid to say it. It was very obvious by anyone's eyes to see the love between them. Brainy smiled and turned around to leave the room, with a shake in her hips. Krypto couldnt get any redder than how we was. When she left out of sight from the Superdog, She turned from walking down the hallway into skipping with joy.

'He really does Love me'

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	11. Enemies all around

A lot had been happening for the past few moments and more was sure to come by the events everyone knew, Bathound and Streaky were getting ready the small spaceship to go the Dog Star's Ship since Krypto was so weak, he couldn't use him power until he gains back his strength. Mainly Ace was doing the work since Streaky inst one to know about Spaceships and especially how they work. He was just passing over things Ace was asking for. Brainy was in another room trying to contact them again to notify them about them coming. So far no progress, This left Brainy baffled on why her call went ignored.

"Screwdriver" Bathound said while putting his paw out openly, he was adjusting the engine since over time it had gotten old but not old enough to be out of use. Streaky was indeed Bored even though he was given something to do. The supercat now yawning and digging through a pile of tools for a screwdriver. After getting his paws dirt while rooting through a pile of mostly oiled and dusty Tools, he pulled out a screwdriver and gave it to Ace. Ace received it and went back to work on the Engine.

"Are you done yet?"

"Soon..."

"You said that last time"

"And im going to say it again, now be quiet and patient"

Streaky sat there with his arms crossed and in a slouched Motion, He didnt really know what to so he started to still up a conversation with Bathound.

"So how did Krypto meet Roxy?" Streaky asked. He was half expecting Bathound to tell him to be quiet, but Ace just decided to answer the question.

"Krypto was having Problems with who to Love in his Life, so he and I headed to a Dog Bar to try find him one, Unfortunately, Roxy used a special serum to force Krypto into Loving her" Bathound replied.

"Why would you take Krypto to a Criminal Dog Bar, Hes better than those Low down Hounds" Streaky pointed out, It was true, How could The Good Hearted Krypto find love in a Criminal Dog Bar?

"I know, That probably wasnt the best idea"

"It wasnt even a good one to be honest"

Ace knew it wasnt the greatest idea, he wasnt really thinking all the way that night since he knew that Police are usually on heavy patrol at night, even though he mostly fights crime in the night. He relied on the Blue Lives to take care of the city for the night while he helped his friends out with a problem. Bathound now not wanting to continue this conversation because hes not one to like admitting he was wrong, He speeds up his pace on the Engine. Streaky then got suspicious, got up from his seat and walked over to Ace.

"Hey, do you have anyone to Love?" Streaky asked, Bathound then acted as he wasnt listening or paying attention, thankfully he was done with the Engine and the Ship was ready to go. He slammed down the hood of the Mini Spaceship and look back at his Orange Feline Friend with the standard straight face he always holds.

"Its done, Go call Brainy Barker" Ace told the Supercat, Streaky then left to go find his friend (again). It didnt take him long since he found her sitting at the Computer trying to Call the Dogs Stars over and over and over again. Brainy turned around and asked if he needed anything, but he just shook and told the ship was ready to go.

"Brainy, we're ready" Streaky said, Brainy Barker, smiled and walked back to the Spaceship with Streaky until running into Bathound along the way.

"Brainy, Im going to need your help getting Krypto out of the bed, follow me" Bathound motioned to Brainy while walking back the other way to the Medical room where Krypto was being Kept.

* * *

Both The Dark Hound and Purple Afgan made their way to the Medical Bay, Opening the door reveals Krypto already trying to make an effort to get out of his Comfy Confinement. He grunted from the ongoing pain the surged through his body each time he made an effort when he didnt prevail, he tried again to only fall back down again. Bathound and Brainy seeing this rush over and tried to stop him before he didnt a lot more damage to his body.

"Stop Krypto, you're doing more harm than good to your own body" Bathound exclaimed, The Superdog only looked up at him almost in frustration.

"Someone is in trouble, I need to help them" Krypto said back while looking out the window, Brainy Barker looked out the window to see a woman getting mugged from a visible alleyway. Brainy used her Telekinesis to levitate the criminal into the air and threw him violently against a wall, causing the mischievous criminal to become knocked out. The Woman ran away in the confusion of what she had just witnessed.

"She's safe Krypto, you dont have to worry" Brainy looked back at the Superdog who was starring back at her in bliss. The Light shining from out the one-way window was directly behind the Purple Afgan. In Krypto's eyes, she was the most beautiful dog he had ever laid eyes. Of course, he had loved her from before, but this time it seemed like it had doubled. Krypto grew a smile and thanked her for taking care of the problem.

"Thank you Brainy" He sais while lifting his paw and running in through Brainy's purple hair, This caused Brainy to blush and smile back at her love. "Your Welcome Krypto"

"I'd hate to interrupt you Love Birds, but Brainy, mind helping?" Brainy looked past Krypto to see Ace trying to get a good grip on Krypto to lift him up from the bed. Brainy instead used her Levitation to lift Krypto into the air gently. Since his Body was still moving, this causes his nerves to react and send pain once again throughout his body. Brainy saw Krypto in pain and reacted by covering her mouth in sorrow at the Superdog. Her concentration was cut off, making the Superdog fall back down onto the Bed. Brainy regretting her action rushed to the super dog's side to see if he was okay, He was fine, but Brainy wasnt.

"Krypto, Im so sorry" Brainy Barker apologized toward the super dog. Until being stopped by Bathound.

"Barker, I know you dont want to hurt him, but if we want to help him, we have to do things we both wont like" Brainy was told by Bathound. Brainy didnt want to hurt Krypto even if she had to and there was no way around it. Instead of using Her Levitation powers, Brainy helped Bathound carry Krypto.

"Krypto, you think you can at least limp?" Ace asked back at the Superdog.

"Im pretty sure, Ya" Krypto replied.

"Good"

Bathound then lifted Krypto gently, but still feeling pain. Brainy just stood there, not saying anything and not moving. In her mind, it felt like if she moved, Krypto would be in more pain. Bathound was successful in removing Krypto from the bed. Ace placed Krypto's paw around his shoulder and Krypto was leaning against Bathound. Brainy felt her courage step in and proceeded to help Ace. She went in, took Krypto's other paw and place it around her neck. In this position, Krypto was in between Bathound and Brainy Barker. Both the Dark Hound and Afgan started to move to the door slowly, Krypto was able to sort of use his back legs to assist, It was like he was on Crouches.

* * *

Making their way was halfway down the hallway to the Spaceship, there was a few time Krypto would stumble or stop from fatigue. "We're almost there, Hold on" Said Ace. Krypto did exactly that and kept pushing forward down the Hallway with Bathound at one side and a The Lovely Brainy Barker he had adored from the moment he had laid eyes on her. The Superdog took his eyes from infront of him to lay them upon the Purple Afgan next to him. Brainy saw in the corner of her eyes Krypto looking at her. She grew a slight blush in the fact that the White Labrador of her Dreams was starring at her.

"There you guys are, I was gonna start looking for you" Streaky exclaimed back to the three heroes while he was holding an opened can of tuna.

"Where did you get that Tuna?" Brainy Barker asked.

"I keep one on my at all times, it's Streaky's rule" The Supercat told her. Supercat did have at least one can of tuna on him at all times in case he ever got hungry. Bathound didnt have time to continue this Conversation about Streaky's Eating habits, so he just continued walking until reaching the Spaceship. Bathound's Sudden movement without notice caught Brainy and Superdog of guard, almost both of them falling. All Four Heros making it to the Spaceship. It was Grey and Black (Obviously). Now they knew what he meant when he said it probably wont let them all fit. But they tried anyway.

Krypto went first in, There was so little space, everyone was invading everyone's' personal space. Krypto decided it would best if he laid somewhere on the ground. Lying down on his side. Since Bathound was the only able dog able to pilot the spacecraft, he sat in the only chair mainly designed for the driver. Streaky was small, so he didnt take up that much space. That left Brainy to be somewhere with Krypto. She decided to also lay on the ground, but really close to Krypto. Krypto was Basically behind Brainy laying down. On the Bright side for Krypto, her fluffy long purple ears made for a decent cushion. And for Brainy, Krypto made a good snuggle partner to say. Krypto started slowly moving around in reaction from his body not being in a comfortable position it was seeking. He rolled over onto his other side, Making himself face Brainy. Both of them facing each other. Krypto then wrapping his arms around Brainy. Brainy noticing this immediately flared up. She wanted to Kiss Krypto all over in that moment and she knew the Superdog would love that, but something just held her back from doing it. Brainy had bedroom eyes and snuggling with Krypto back. Closing their eyes and letting each of them embrace each other in their love.

Being in such an enclosed space means that theres a lack of privacy, Streaky had been watching them from the start. Streaky did see this as kinda disgusting to see in front of his own eyes. But think about how his friend is feeling

and all that  
hes been through, he brushed it off and turn back to Bathound.

"You might want to hold on to something" Ace said to the Orange Feline, The Engine was rumbling and the spacecraft began emitting futuristic sounds and started floating above the ground.

"Huh?" Streaky didnt know what to expect.

The Spacecraft flew up into the air without notice, A giant hatch in the middle of a field disguises as a large patch of dirt opened up and the Spacecraft flew up into the sky. Bathound adjusted some controls and pointed the ship in the direction of space. The spacecraft was traveling at a fast pace, the inside should have been shaking from the turbulence but it wasnt. Thanks to the brilliant minds at Wayne Industries.

"We should arrive in a couple minutes" Ace declared to the others, Brainy and Krypto were too busy embracing each other. That only Left Streaky to being bored out of his mind. Nothing to do except start-up and conversation or just stare outside at the passing stars go by.

* * *

Tail Terrier was left on the floor, constant ringing in his ears and pain through his body. His Tail felt sore beyond belief. He tried getting back up only to be punched back down by Roxy. She stepped her front paw on his face and pressured it down. He paw was just about sinking into his face. Tail Terrier could look up to see Roxy's disappointed face. He then looked around to see Paw Pooch un-conscious with Tuskey Huskey's Tooth logged into a wall with Tuskey Huskey trying to re-tract it or remove himself from the Wall.

"I honestly thought you Dog Stars would be more of a challenge" Roxy boasted her confidence and ego back to the Remaining Dog Stars who were next. Mammoth Mutt couldnt just stand there and let the Brownish Labrador stomp paw first into Tail Terrier. She tried to Pounce upon her but only to fail due to Roxy's superior reflexes. Mammoth Mutt landed into another wall, Bulldog tried ramming her but it didnt work. She jumped over the British Bulldog and pulled his Horns backward, causing him to lean back and fall down to the ground.

"Try and next time" Hotdog saw her distracted and decided to take advantage of it. Making his entire body a flaming rod and emitting it straight towards Roxy. Roxy was indeed skilled but she couldnt dodge heat waves. This did burn her a little bit and caught her off guard, but she stood her ground once more. Hotdog looking on at Her durability to resist such Heat, the tables had turned. He was distracted and Roxy used it to her advantage. Reaching under her Collar to reveal a small throwable dagger. Ready to hurl it toward the Red Weiner dog. Tail Terrier's Tail grabbed her paw and started spinning her violently in the air with enough speed that if let go, she could die from the force of impact. Even with all the damage done to the ship and the pain she had inflicted up his friends. He didnt want to kill her. That wasnt the plan. They wanted to interrogate Roxy and find out all she knows about Snooky's plan.

While also spinning at an alarming rate, Roxy saw and opportunity and took it. Using her other Paw to all Grab onto Tail Terrier's Tail and let her body spin around with even more force. This caused too much for Tail Terrier and he was lifted off the ground and into the air with Roxy. They were both Spinning in the air until Tail Terrier tried to put a stop to it and let his Tail retract back. He did this which caused Roxy to fly across the room and Tail Terrier near Mammoth Mutt. The pink chihuahua seeing this, rush over to Tail Terrier. That much force should have killed him, but She tried to avoid those kinds of thoughts.

"Tail Terrier, please, get up" Mammoth Mutt looked on in a worrying face, Blood was visible dripping from Tail Terrier's mouth. This didnt stop him due to him getting back up and wiping the blood off his mouth. He had a slight blush know that Mammoth Mutt cared for him. They both started looking at each other. Mammoth Mutt now also growing a blush from just long term glancing at Tail Terrier. He was so strong in her eyes, so courageous and righteous. Tail Terrier still felt pain surge through his body, rubbing his front paw from the impact. Mammoth Mutt noticed.

"How are we going to defeat her, She's too fast and too strong" Mammoth Mutt pointed out, it was impossible to over power Roxy at this point. It was like she knew what everyone was going to do. Tail Terrier tried to think of an idea of how to subdue Roxy but quickly thinking about his Friends.

"All we can do is keep her occupied and hopefully tire her out, but we have to get everyone on board with this, Keep Her distracted while I get the others back up on their paws" Tail Terrier explained the plan to her, it wasnt the best one she had heard, but it was the only one. Tail Terrier ran to go help Tuskey Huskey and Paw Pooch. Leaving Mammoth Mutt were she was. Roxy got up and Looked on at the Green Country dog for revenge until getting the attention of the pink chihuahua. Just like Tail Terrier, Roxy was also bleeding but from her nose instead of mouth and covered in some brushes and bruises.

Roxy turned her head to see Mammoth Mutt in battle stance and mocking her. Roxy's rage got the better of her and she charged full speed towards the pink chihuahua. Mammoth Mutt was able to predict her move since she was so blinded by anger. She moved out of the way causing Roxy to hit a wall. Tail terrier on the other handed was too busy trying to release Tuskey Huskey's tooth from being logged into the wall. Making his tail extend and pulling him out. This resulted in success as The Blue Huskey was released. A little dizzy though, but fine. Paw Pooch was left unconscious on the other side of the room. Getting help from Bulldog, Mammoth Mutt was able to fully distract Roxy. Dodging Bulldog's attacks and common words that would knock off Roxy's concentration.

"Ugh, My head, eh" Tuskey Huskey said to himself while trying to regain his mind after being hicked to a wall for quite some time. Hotdog rushing over to his Friend to help him up and get him into a safe location. Tail Terrier Followed.

"What are we gonna do eh?" Tuskey Huskey asked.

"We can only keep fighting her until he tires out and then we get her"

"That doesnt seem like a good plan" Hotdog said

"Got a better one?"

"..."

"..."

"I didnt think so..."

* * *

Krypto and Brainy were still lying down together with their noses touching. Streaky was asleep. It had been a couple minutes and out of boredom. He put himself to sleep. He'd snore silently though but he was close to Bathound and would sometimes lean on him or the controls that Ace was using to fly the craft.

Streaky was also drueling on the Controls, Streaky started unconsciously leaning down so Bathound pushed him back up.

"Huh..What?" Streaky jumped back into reality and sort of freaky out.

"You were sleeping" Bathound said.

"So why did you wake me up?"

"Because you were sleeping somewhere I wasnt appreciating" Bathound responded while pointing out the small drule stains on his fur. Streaky looked on with a nervous smile.

"Oops, sorry"

"Just sit still" Streaky took the command and just once again leaned on a separate part of the ship for him to just look off and see the stars. The orange feline wasnt much for that as he got bored quite quickly. He tried keeping himself from sleeping again until something else caught his eye, more specifically. His superhearing. His ears went up as he heard Krypto and Brainy Barker starting up a conversation. Streaky was not one to Eavesdrop, but he wasnt one to not do it either.

"Krypto.." Brainy called out to the White Labrador, which indeed grabbed his attention when she held a worrying face. Krypto stopped snuggling her and just looked at her.

"Yes Brainy?"

"D-Do you really think you can reason with Roxy?" Krypto thought of that question, with all the things Bathound and Brainy told him about her, it made it sound like she wasnt one to reason,only one to throw the first punch. Krypto looked away from Brainy and into outer space.

"I hope, I want to believe you Brainy, I really do, But this information is just a little..all at once to me, I just want to talk to her and-" Krypto went on and on about his doubts at the Brownish Labrador spy until being interrupted by Brainy Barker.

"But what if instead of talking, she wants to harm you, or even worse, I dont want that to happened to you" Brainy Barker exclaimed back to the Krypto. Almost yelling at the Labradors face, This took back Krypto a little bit.

"Brainy please, Im may not have my powers, and I may be weak, whatever she throws at me, I can throwback" Krypto assured bak to her while getting up on his feet and grunting a little from the pain he still carried in his side. Brainy looked up the Superdog with yet another worrying face for his safety. Brainy got with him and put her head into his furry neck.

"Please, I-I dont want to lose you" Brainy was on the brink of breaking down right there, Krypto rested his head on onto of hear and used one of his paws to gently stroke it through her hair.

"Brainy, I..I" Krypto tried to say something, but he just couldnt. Brainy took her head inside to look at the Superdog. Brainy had an idea of what he was going to say, or in this case, confess. Brainy slightly knew what was coming.

"I Love you Brainy" He really did it, he confessed to her. Brainy knew he liked her from Streaky failure to hold a secret but He expression was full of joy. Even if she didnt already know Krypto Loved her, she would have had the same reaction. Brainy started having tears of joy and started kissing the Superdog all over.

"I Love you too, I always have" Brainy also confessed back to him after stopped kissing him and just embraced him with a long cuddle. Both were at peace, They were happy. Krypto then looked at Brainy with a concerning

face. This Confused Brainy until he said something.

"Strange, I feel this weird feeling inside me" Krypto pointed out while tapping his chest. Mainly over his Heart. Brainy put her paw onto his while looking into his eyes with a smile. "Thats Love,Krypto" Brainy explained to the Superdog.

"But I havent felt this before, because Roxy and I-"

"Because that wasnt real Love, that was fake, this is pure love Krypto, I cherish you, she doesnt " The Purple Afgan put the side of her face onto Krypto fluffy Neck with a smile. Krypto was sort of confused but just went with it. Both embraced each other again.

"Whatcha talk'in about?"Streaky came from out of nowhere from Brainy's Perspective. It was an invasion of privacy to both of the heros. Krypto and Brainy grew an embarrassed blush knowing that Streaky possible could have been listening in on them the entire time. (He was)

"**STREAKY, WHERE YOU EAVESDROPPING ON US?!**" Krypto shouted at the Orange feline for an answer. Streaky admitted for just a little bit of he heard. But enough for him to make out what they were saying.

"Kinda..a little...Yes" Krypto felt like knocking him into the ground with his eyes already red from anger and frustration.

"Woah Woah Woah, Calm Dog K-Dog, I was just bored and its not like we're reach the ship anytime soo-" Streaky tried to convince Krypto to not beat him into a pulp until being cut off by Bathound's dark voice.

"We're here"

"Yeah, its not like we're reaching there any ti- wait, What?"

"We're here" Ace replied back to the Clueless Cat, There it was. The Dog Stars ship was bright red and clear. Right infront of them. Honestly surprised they didnt notice it as Bathound did. Brainy then went over to Bathound's communication panel to try to communicate with the other Dog Stars on the ship to open the hangar door but was stopped by Bathound.

"Dont call them, I have a feeling we shouldnt let them know we're on the ship yet" Bathound said while hacking into the Dog Star's ship into opening the door. He was successful and was able to silently open the airlock door. Maneuvering his ship in the hangar and landing safely. When the top lifted open, Streaky immediately jumped out and stretched his legs from the confined space of Bathound's spacecraft. It was a different story for Krypto as he was still injured and couldnt really get out by himself and stretch his limbs by himself.

Fortunately Brainy and Ace were there to assist him in getting out, Brainy helped Krypto out of the Spaceship. The Mighty Superdog was leaning against the Purple Afgan as support. He gave it his best to not totally depend on Brainy, he was able to stand slightly by himself for a small point of time. All four heros were ready to make their way to the Central part of the Ship, until-

**_THUD_**

This took back the heros back a little, "What was that?" Streaky asked to him, But Brainy had the answer.

"That was Probably Bulldog, His Ram can shake the entire ship at full power" Brainy explained

"Why would he Ram the ship?" Bathound asked, This question did make Brainy think for a while until Krypto came into the conversation.

"Maybe he's Training in the Training area" This did seem like a viable option to the super dog but then Brainy corrected on his assumption.

"I dont think so, the Training room is meant to resist and contain any power, even Bulldogs"

"Something weird is going on and I dont like it" Bathound said motioning everyone to follow him into the Hallway to the Center of the Ship. Brainy and Krypto followed with Streaky right behind them.

* * *

Krypto, Brainy, Bathound and Streaky made their way down the hallway to the central part of the Ship. It was pretty silent for the time the ship would thud again. That is until Streaky just pointed something out.

"We've been walking down hallways a lot recently"

"True" Krypto replied to Streaky's true but unusual point out. This started to get weird from then, Upon walking down the hallway, The small group of heros would hear grunts and crashes from the central part of the ship. Something was wrong, Bathound could feel it. They treaded carefully since the fact that strange things were happening. All reach to the doorway to the Center, Upon stepping inside to see a stunning sight to the four of them. Roxy was seen using Bulldog as a shield from Hotdog's heat attacks with Tail Terrier on the other side of the room trying to use his tail to grab her but to no prevail.

They all kept fighting until seeing their leader, the Super dog wounded with Bathound and Streaky, when they did notice. They all froze in place, including Roxy. Out of all of them, Roxy was the most frightened. She immediately dropped Bulldog and stood in place, Brainy was ready to attack with Bathound and Streaky also with the same intent. That is until Krypto used all of the strength in his body to stand on all fours by himself. Slowly walking towards the Brownish dog with a little bit of a limb in his movement.

"Krippy, Are you hurt?" Roxy tried to get Krypto on his side and fool him once more, but this time she wasnt in control, she had no allies.

"Dont act like you care, you've lied to me this entire time, forced me into loving you and hurt my friends" Krypto sais almost shouting in her face. Roxy wasnt really taken back by this, as she never really had a feeling for Krypto. She just looked at him with a cold glare.

"There's no doubt in my mind that the only reason you're here is to Destroy the Dog Stars and me"

The Rest of the Dog Stars on the other had tended to their wounds and their friends, Walking around the event of Krypto and Roxy to Brainy and the others.

"So...Krypto found out, huh?" Mammoth Mutt asked to Brainy, Brainy then Nodded. Tail Terrier then coming into the conversation and spotting a little red mark on the back of the pink chihuahua's neck.

"Are ya hurt, Mammoth Mutt?" Tail terrier asked while pointing out the spot.

"I-Im fine Tail Terrier, Its just mark" Mammoth Mutt said while rubbing the location of the red mark on the back of neck, while also Blushing from Tail Terrier's interest in her health. Brainy picked up on this and smirked at her friend until looking back at Krypto to see him scuffing in Roxy's face.

"I dont want to see you ever again, The others will escort you back to Earth where I met you and will be sure to wipe your memory before they do it" Krypto said while turning his back to her and about to walk back to his friend, that is until Roxy decided to switch up her plan, Kill the Super Dog. Under close observation, she saw that he was weak and vulnerable to an attack. She took this opportunity to take a dagger from a concealed part of her collar to strike down the Super Dog. She lunged at the White Labrador with Dagger in paw.

"**KRYPTO!**" Brainy shouted out to alert her love, Krypto was able to react and caught her front paw wielding the dagger. Superdog had felt a wave of deja vu when countering Roxy. It was like he had done this before. Out of the context of doing this before, he sweeping his back to Roxy's causing her to fall to the ground. The Other Dog Stars quickly reacted by running over and holding down Roxy. Tail Terrier then used his Tail to tie down Roxy's limbs for preventing her from escaping or making an aggressive move.

Krypto, on the other hand, was left in pain since countering Roxy's attack took excess movement while caused pain to surge through his body from the wound he had. Brainy Barker ran over to tend to him.

"Krypto, are you alright?"

"I-Im, fine" The Superdog replied while rubbing his head from the slight headache coming into his head and having a little wobble in his stance. Bathound then walked over to Roxy's body struggling to get free. Ace then took the Collar off of Roxy and held it in an observational stance. The Brownish Labrador then snapped at the Dark Hound.

"**HEY, DONT TOUCH THAT!**" She screamed at Ace, He was unphased at her outburst and just walked over to Brainy and Krypto.

"This Collar is designed to conceal a lot of equipment, Things from Darts to Daggers at her disposal," Bathound said while pulling out certain gear, the Love Darts she had been using, Throwing Daggers and even a built-in gas mask.

"Im going to hack into this see what else I can find" Bathound said

"Good, you can use my Command Station to do it"

"In the mean, what do we do with her?" Streaky came into the conversation while pointing at the found out spy.

"I think we should interrogate her to see what else she knows" Krypto replied to his friend's question. Brainy now thankful that this part was over and Krypto wasnt hurt by Roxy, She pulled in Krypto for a short kiss on the lips and embraced him with a hug. Mammoth Mutt looking over and seeing this, was proud of Brainy.

"So, You confessed, didnt you?" The Pink chihuahua's grin widened at the thought. Brainy then breaking up the Kiss to turn to her friend.

"Well Krypto confessed to me, but yeah" Brainy replied while hugging her favourite Superdog in the Galaxy.

* * *

_**-TO BE CONTINUED-**_


	12. Out with the Old, In with the New

Krypto was inside Brainy Barker's chambers, where instead of doing 'private' things, they were just talking about how much they loved each other and about the events that have plagued them for the past few days. Krypto was sitting in a chair next to Brainy's dresser while the Purple Afgan was lying down on her bed which wasnt too far from the White Labrador. Both had been talking for about an hour about what they would do when Roxy was taken out of their life now that Krypto and Brainy were now aware of each other's feelings.

"So how long do you think it will take for Bathound to access Roxy's collar?" Brainy Barker asked to her new lover. Krypto didnt really have an answer to that, but he did have a pretty good guess.

"Not that long, Ace is very skilled in this kind in Decrypting and Hacking into devices" Krypto assured Brainy of Bathound's skilling in technology. Taking the superdog's word for it, she got and walked over to Krypto. She kissed his lips for a short moment and laid her head into his fluffy neck. This made Krypto turn red in the face with the Purple Afgan moving her nose even deeper into him.

"I Love you so much Krypto" She commented, Krypto kissed Brainy on the back of her next neck and laid his head ontop of hers. "I Love you too" Bother Superdogs were at peace, if they were to die at any moment, they would surely die happy.

"Hey, Just check i-" Mammoth Mutt opened the door to see how her friends were doing, immediately getting a response when she laid eyes on the Leader and Superdog embracing each other in a warm snuggle. Both the Afgan and Superdog turned to see Mammoth Mutt looking at them. They immediately turned red.

"I'll come back later" The pink chihuahua said back to the two. She shut the door, leaving the two to themselves. Both Krypto and Brainy Barker looked at each other in awkwardness. But the silence was short-lived when both started giggling and soon laughing at the embarrassing mistake by Mammoth Mutt. Krypto was laughing a little too much for his body though, holding his side from laughing with too much force. Brainy taking notice went to his side in concern for his safety.

* * *

"Its Okay, Im fine" Said the Superdog while assuring Brainy. Brainy smiled at the White Labrador. Both the Dogs started talking again to pass the time and get to now each other even more. This went on until Brainy left the room to seek out her close friend on the ship. Since Brainy and Krypto were now together, she tried to focus on getting another two dogs together as well. Walking down the hallways to Mammoth Mutt's room until bumping into her along the way.

"O-Oh, Hey Brainy, sorry for going inside your room without knocking" Mammoth Mutt said with sorrow while rubbing the back of her neck, Brainy couldnt really be mad at her friend, she just giggled and assured her that it was okay.

"Thats Okay, I just wanted to talk to you about something" Brainy stated while getting the pink chihuahua's attention. "Okay, what do you need?" She asked.

"Now that Krypto and I are together, I want to see if I can get you Together as well, with 'you know' " Brainy Barker said while having a smile. Mammoth Mutt knew what she was talking about and who she was talking about. Instead of a smile on Mammoth Mutt's face, came a frown and worrying face.

"Brainy please, I-I dont know if im ready yet, give me more time, what if he doesnt like me, please Brainy, dont" Mammoth Mutt just about pleaded her friend to not spill the beans to Tail Terrier about her true feeling to him. Brainy protested saying that she is brave enough to do it or Ensuring that Tail Terrier likes her back. The Telepathic Afgan started slightly pushing her down the hallway towards Tail Terrier's room. Mammoth Mutt Tried to resist by pushing herself in the other direction. Eventually getting free from Brainy's Grasp and running down the opposite way in the hallway. This didnt last long as Brainy just used her Telepathic abilities to grab Mammoth Mutt and levitate her in the air as Brainy Barker walked on to the Green Texan's room.

Within time, Both Dogs reached at Tail Terrier's bedroom door, Mammoth Mutt tried and pleaded for Brainy to let go of her. She couldnt really blame her for feeling this way. If Brainy was in her position, she would have done the same thing.

"Alright fine, but you're still going to talk to him"

"On what?"

"Goodluck"

"What do you me-" Mammoth Mutt questioned her friend until see the door open to reveal Tail Terrier which a confused face on why they were there.

"Yeah?" Tail Terrier asked to both of them. Brainy Barker just smirked and looked at Mammoth Mutt who was just starting to build up some confidence.

"Well...I-I was just, wondering if... youuuu..wantedtotakeawalkwithme" Mammoth Mutt spat out that last thing in record time. Brainy didnt really expect that, but it was fine. Tail Terrier smiled and slightly wagged his in an unnoticeable way.

"I'd love to, lemme get just do somethin' real quick" Tail Terrier stated as he closed the door, leaving a very relieved pink chihuahua and a sort of proud Afgan on the other side. After that fiasco, Mammoth Mutt grew a smile and became excited. Brainy let out a sigh to her friend about how that couldnt have gone better if she didnt stutter. Mammoth Mutt was jumping around, she indeed couldnt contain all of her excitement. The Overly excited dog then stopped and felt the feeling she was being glared down. She looked at Brainy to see her suspicions had been confirmed. Brainy Barker was just glaring at her with a blank face.

"Really?"

"What?"

"A walk?" Brainy asked with a sort of annoyed tone.

"Im not admitting it yet, I need more time" Mammoth Mutt replied, she had the courage to ask him for the company on a walk around the ship, but not to admit her feelings. This is when Tail Terrier opened back up his door and stepped out to Mammoth Mutt's side.

"Alrighty, Ah'm good to go" Tail Terrier stated and he nudged Mammoth Mutt on her side, Both dogs started to blush in the face as their affection at this point was almost pretty noticeable by anyone that came across them. Both stood beside each other until making their way down the hallway already starting a conversation. The banter was quite pitied on Mammoth Mutt's side as she wasnt really much on being with him this much. Brainy felt like her job was done enough, so she made her way back to her Room to be with Krypto again.

* * *

Upon almost reaching her room, she felt an urge to check on Ace as see how the Hack into Roxy's collar was going. Making her way in the central part of ship revealed the rest of the Dog Star Patrol working on a way to get Snooky because of Roxy's involvement with the intergalactic criminal. Bathound saw the Purple Afgan enter the room but didnt look up as he was too busy to acknowledge her at the moment. Brainy Barker when up to her Control Station where Bathound was. He had connected his Utility collar to the Ship's system, allowing him to have a better grip on hacking into the Collar.

"How far are you?" The Telepathic Leader asked to the Dark Hound.

"Far enough...Just started decrypting recorded communications" He replied, There was a data storage unit on the collar, decrypting this would allow Ace to see who she had been communicating to and what. Brainy decided to let the Dog do his work so she just left him. Yet again before she headed back to Krypto, she decided to go to the Training Area, the place where Roxy was being Interrogated. Just as she was about to head out in the hallway, Tuskey Huskey turned from his other friends to face his leader.

"Heading to see Roxy,eh?"

"Yes I am, Tuskey Huskey" She replied.

"Paw Pooch is interrogating her, so far nothing out of her" Tuskey Huskey said until turning back to his friends. Brainy took those words to notice. Paw Pooch had never interrogated someone before or even been in such a position before so Brainy Barker didnt really know what to expect. Never the less, she head to the Training Area anyway.

* * *

Making her way into the Training Area revealed Paw Pooch at the Control Panel to the Training area's tools to test the other Dog Stars. Things from Freeze Rays for Hotdog to Kryptonite Rays for Superdog. Roxy was being blasted with water cannons. She couldnt dodge them as she was tied down to a chair to take all the hits. Each time another Devastating blow came upon the Brownish Lab, Paw Pooch would be shouting into the down in the training area at her.

"**YOU CAN STOP THIS BY JUST TELLING WHAT WE NEED TO KNOW**" Paw Pooch shouted. The Watercannon's force was so strong, the chair flew across the room. Roxy's wet hair was just about covering her face, but this didnt stop her from answering.

"**I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY PAW POODLE**" Roxy also shouted, Paw Pooch growled. Hes been at this for about 2 hours. Feeling frustrated, he turned around to see Brainy Barker walking toward him. "Hey Brainy, she hasnt said anything yet, I dont think this is working on her" He said to her. Brainy looked down at Roxy from the window and saw she handling this pretty well.

"Take a Break, I'll take over" She said, Paw Pooch thanked her and walked off out of the Training area. Brainy made sure he left when she closed the door after, It was right then and there. Roxy and Brainy were alone once more.

"Hehe, remember the last time we were alone?" Brainy said while smirking and uttering in a taunting tone. She grasped the Controls on the panel to be ready. Roxy was aware of Brainy Barker's Humour, She also smirked back at her while lifting her head up to her. She was still tired to the Chair when she was hit with the Water cannons.

"Yeah...I was in control at that time" Roxy stated while trying to use her back legs to set the chair back up on its feet.

"And now, the tables have turned" Brainy said while pressing a button on the control station.

Pressing this button revealed a set mechanical arms coming down from the top of Training Area. These arms of pure metal came down to assist Roxy in setting back up the chair she was tied to. That is until another Arms came down and knocked over Roxy back onto the floor. Brainy smiled while Roxy stared in anger.

"Enjoy the while it lasts Barker, because you are going to regret you even getting in my way" Brainy wasnt taken back by these words, She just assumed it was just Roxy's problem of swallowing her own pride. Brainy just placed her elbows on the Panel and rest her head in her paws while still smiling. Roxy was having a little troubles getting the chair back on its feet, she succeeded in doing so when she was finally propped up.

"You're not going to get anything out of me, so might as well run back to your Superdog" She stated to the Purple Afgan. Brainy knew she wasnt going to get any information, that wasnt even her goal, she just wanted to Mess with Roxy now that Brainy was in charge of the situation. She had the glorious idea of knocking over Roxy again until the Door behind Brainy opened.

"Hey Brainy" Mammoth Mutt said while making her way to her childhood friend while noticeably skipping.

"Hey seems like someone's happy, something go well with him?" Brainy asked.

"Maaaaybe" Mammoth Mutt said while giving off a small blush on her face. Both started giggling until Mammoth Mutt looked into the Training area to see Roxy.

"Mind if I?"

"Be my guest" Brainy stated to her friend, Mammoth Mutt then pressed a Button on the panel initiating a small piece of the Platform Roxy was on to eject into the air like a spring. The Brown Labrador went flying into the air and landed on the far west side of the contained area. Mammoth Mutt and Brainy Barker threw back their heads in laughter as their current enemy just flew across the room. Brainy was able to contain her laughter and stand up straight with Mammoth Mutt still losing it on the floor.

"Welp, Im going to head back to Krypto, you can handle Roxy" Brainy said while walking out the door back to her room. Mammoth Mutt waved goodbye until her friend was no long in sight. After which she turned to Roxy with a devilish grin while taking her paws off the control panel.

* * *

"I dont really need any of this to get information from you" Mammoth Mutt said while taking another entrance into the Training Area. She just walked in towards her, There was a lot of gadgets and equipment she could have used to interrogated Roxy, but to do it herself, now that was indeed frightening to the Brownish Labrador. Mammoth Mutt just keep walking toward her, Roxy tried to move away by hopping away on the chair she was confined to. This didnt work though.

"You better start coughing up answers before you start coughing up blood" Mammoth Mutt said whilst dropping the grin. This sudden change in emotion threw off Roxy and actually began to worry her about what was going to happen.

"I-Im not g-g-going to tell y-you anything" Roxy stuttered to the pink chihuahua. She tried at asserting her dominance by trying to she wasnt afraid of whatever Mammoth Mutt tried to throw at her. She was indeed failing at doing so as her body started to trembled and shake while sweat appearing visually on her face and into her hair. Mammoth Mutt then used her power to inflate herself to intimidate Roxy. It was surely working.

"If you dont tell me something worth hearing, you're going to be my new doormat" Mammoth Mutt said in a sinister tone. Roxy gulped at the thought of being crushed under the weight and pressure of the Pink Chihuahua's mass.

"Okay Okay Okay, I wont tell you anything about Snooky and my plans, But how about I...tell you something indeed worthy hearing to you" Roxy said in a proposition, Mammoth Mutt raised any eyes brow on what Roxy was talking about. The Chihuahua started to deflate as of hearing those words.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, I tell you something you want to hear and you..." Roxy stated until be strongly cut off by Mammoth Mutt with her dominant tone.

"Im not letting you go, But how about you tell me and I will just release you from the chair"

"Thats as far as Im going to get, huh?" Roxy asked with a sort of smile on her face. Mammoth Mutt saw she was lightening up more, it wasnt clear on why she would smile when she was being interrogated at the moment, but that didnt pass her mind. She just nodded at the Labrador.

"Well then, might as well say"

* * *

Brainy was just about making her way back to her to join back with her Superdog. She felt a little sorry for leaving Krypto for longer than expected. Halfway through he journey back to her room, Brainy had thoughts on what would happen after this was done with, she had thoughts of being with Superdog on date nights or just romantic ones where they just stared out into space by each other's side. She reached at her door and placed her paw on the scanner for it to open it did and Brainy stepped in.

"Hey Krypto, Sorry I was gone for a while, I had to do other things" Brainy stated with a smile until fully looking at Krypto and how he was near to Brainy's dresser. One specific part of the Dresser had been opened which frightened her deeply. Krypto's eyes flashed over to Brainy in fear, The white Labrador turned red with embarrassment as he realized he had been caught. In one of Krypto's paw held a book that looked all to Familiar to Brainy.

"B-Brainy, I-I-Im so so sorry, I didnt mean to, honest " Krypto stuttered to her, Krypto had read parts of Brainy's Diary.

"K-Krypto...I..I" Brainy stuttered as she held in tears.

"Please forgive me, I didnt mean to read it, I-I just got curious and I couldnt help it, Please Brainy, I just-" Krypto was cut off as Brainy ran off into the Hallway.

"**BRAINY!**" Krypto shouted out as he tried to stand on his own 4 legs, The first time he fell to the ground, but the second time, his legs and paws were a little wobbly but he was able to stand on his own. He slowly made his way out the door and looked around to see anyone.

Brainy ran down the hallway at a fast speed, she wasnt looking where she was going though as she accidentally bumped into a certain Orange Feline. Streaky had just got back from the kitchen from making his marvel of a sandwich. Everything he so craved was slapped between two slices of toasted bread. As he was bumped into, he was also knocked over because of Brainy being bigger than him and her getting a running start you could say. Impressively, Streaky was able to catch his sandwich and not a single drop of residue came off. Streaky now relieved that his glory of a sandwich was un-harmed, Turned to look at Brainy who had gotten up and started running back down the Hallway again.

"Hey, watch where you're going Barker!" Streaky called out. Returning his eyes to his sandwich, he just decided to eat it now, He opened his mouth to take a big bite until-

"Streaky!" A voice came in Streaky's ears, His ears perked up to his side to see Krypto limping toward him looking quite weak and exhausted. The Orange Feline thought that in his current state, he shouldnt be on his paws, and he had no one to look after him in case he fell in the hallway and couldnt get back up. Streaky dropped his sandwich and ran over to his friend, giving him more support to stand up.

"K-Dog, you shouldnt be walk'in around"

"Did you see Brainy go by here?"

"Ya...why?"

"Follow me" Krypto stated as he struggled to put on paw infront of the other, Streaky didnt want to see his friend struggle so he just decided to lift up Krypto.  
"How about I just take you to her, K?" Streaky said as he flew carefully down the hallway in search of the Purple Afgan.

* * *

Streaky was flying down the Hallway until suddenly stopping mid-air and turning toward a door. Krypto perked up at the Orange Feline. "Whats wrong, found her?" Krypto asked. Streaky didnt answer. Thanks to his super hearing, he was able to hear silent crying through the door. Just to make sure, he used his X-ray vision to see through the door to see Brainy on the floor with her paws covering her face. Streaky was surprised to see the Leader like this. He turned to Krypto with a devastating look on his face.

"Well, Is she in there?"

"Krypto..."

"Y-Yes?"

"What did you do to her?" Streaky asked to him, Krypto was taken back as he didnt really know how to say it, it was an accident, he didnt mean to do this to her, he didnt even know why she ran off, Krypto didnt even read that much, but he did read enough to know how Brainy felt about him. Krypto felt guilty, his ears flopped down and he started to rub the back of his neck in the classic nervous style.

"I...I-I read a part of her Diary when she left the room, I COULDNT HELP IT, I WAS SO CURIOUS AND I WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT HER" Streaky looked his Friend with shame, He'd never think Krypto would read someone's Diary with letting them know. Streaky just had his paw in his face after hearing what the Dog of Steel had done.

"Hey guys, have you seen Brainy?" Mammoth Mutt came from the hallway in search of Brainy Barker, The smile on her face turned down as she laid eyes on the two. Krypto had his head down and Streaky looked disappointed.

"What's...going on?" She asked, Streaky raised his head to look at the Pink chihuahua, He didnt say anything, all he did was motion toward Krypto to answer the question because he was the only one that could answer it at the time.

"I... I may have accidentally read a part of Brainy's Diary" Krypto said, Mammoth Mutt looked at him wide eyed before raising her paw and slapping Krypto across his Face.

"**WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!**" Mammoth Mutt shouted.

"I-I-I just wanted to know more about her" Krypto stuttered to say to the Chihuahua, She just rubbed her head from frustration and walked up to the door which Brainy had isolated

herself in.

"Brainy...A-Are you okay?" Mammoth Mutt asked, there was no reply. Krypto sighed and regretted him even opening her Diary, He was downright ashamed of himself, he worried that this could be a straight-up u-turn in their relationship. Krypto worried and decided to do something about it. He turned to Streaky.

"Streaky, can you do me a favour?"

"Mhm?"

"Can you fly back to Earth and dig up those 'you know'" Krypto asked to Streaky, The Orange feline knew what he meant and left to go to the Earth. He was making his away to the Airlock until realizing he could just use the Ship to teleport himself there.

"Hey Ace, mind If I use the teleporter" Streaky asked with a friendly smile, Bathound was still decrypting Roxy's collar.

"No can do Supercat, I need all of the Ship's processing power to get into this piece of Hardware"

"Guess I'll just take the longway"

"What's all the ruckus, Ah heard shout'n" Tail Terrier asked to the Group while walking into the Hallway. The other Dog Stars also came behind him.

"Ouais, is everything alright?" Tuskey Huskey asked while peeking his head around to see a distrot Superdog and Mammoth Mutt.

"Superdog read through Brainy's Diary" Mammoth Mutt exclaimed which made Krypto hang his head in shame even more than it already was.

"What, why would you do that,eh?" Tuskey Huskey asked, Krypto didnt want to answer this question again, but he had to.

"I...I just wanted to know more about her" Krypto explained with a timid tone in his voice, Mammoth Mutt slap him so who knows what the others might to him.

"So...Where is Brainy?" Paw Pooch asked to the others, No words were said after his question. Krypto did motion his paw toward the door.

"Wait, Why would Brainy be sad, Her and Krypto are together, what is there to hide in a Diary?" Paw Pooch asked to the others, that was a good question only one person couldnt answer, Brainy Barker, But she was un-available. That is so until Mammoth Mutt stepped in.

"Brainy has a troubles past, yes there are things about Krypto in there, but there are also things that Brainy has been through that she wants to keep hidden away" Mammoth Mutt explained to the others, It was quite silent with the other dogs not saying anything. Mammoth Mutt then turned to the Superdog. "Krypto, what did you read". Krypto lifted his head and directed his eyes a the Pink Chihuahua.

"I...found out about Brainy's Sister" Krypto spoke out, this took everyone back on the new knowledge that was uttered Everyone except for Mammoth Mutt though. "Oh mon Dieu, Brainy had a sister?" Tuskey Huskey said.

"Had.."

"Eh?"

"Brainy **HAD** a sister, she died"

"That's terrible, How'd that happen?" Tail Terrier asked to Mammoth Mutt, The pink chihuahua didnt really want to tell everyone such personal information about this Leader' sibling. Good thing she didnt.

"Thats a secret I dont want to say, or not yet at least" She replied, Krypto if not regretting his decision on reading her Diary, he was regretting it even more now. He didnt want this to happen, He just wanted to know about her. Not about her sister's death. This event carried on for quite a while until seeing an Orange Feline come running down the halls toward them with a sort of papers within his grasp.

"Streaky, where have you been?" Paw Pooch asked to him, Streaky was looking through the papers to see if he got them all. "Back to Earth" he stated, not even looking at Pooch. Still having his eyes fixed on the papers. After feeling sure that he collected them all, he looked over to Krypto.

"Krypto, you sure about this?"

"Absolutely Positive" The Superdog stated as he took the Papers from Streaky and headed to the Door and started to Talked to Brainy, whether if she heard him or not.

"Brainy, Im so sorry for what I did, And Im even more sorry about your sister, I just wanted to help our relationship by knowing more about you. After witnessing what I had done, I dont blame you if you no longer trust me the way you did before this happen, I am sorry I violated your privacy, and for that, I allow you to violate mine" Krypto stated as he took a paper from his grasp and slipped one of the papers underneath the door into Brainy's view.

* * *

Brainy Barker was curled on the floor in sadness and despair, She indeed did hear everything Krypto said on the other side of the door but didnt respond, when Krypto finished what he had to say for himself. A Paper slipped under the door. Brainy lifted her head to see the Paper just lying there, She didnt want to talk to anyone at the moment, she didnt even want to get up. But curiosity got the better of her as she got up from her spot and made her way over to the Paper lying on the ground. She reach the door and stood over the piece of paper, a voice in her head told her to not pick it up and just let Krypto live with the guilt. But she wouldnt do that, Brainy Barker wouldnt do that. She pick up the paper and looked at it. Upon closely looking at the paper, It had words on it, was it a written apology. No, because Krypto apologized and more behind that door. So what was it, It was a piece of Krypto's personal journal on his everyday thoughts.

* * *

_Dear myself,_  
_Ive had a lot of pent up stress within me through these past few days, I didnt really know how to get rid of it much, Since Kevin had grown up, Playing with him in the backyard was the only relief of stress I really had. Of course I like to take the occasional walk around the park and the city but I still felt the pain inside me. I dont know if its personal problem I've yet to see or that I miss Kevin. Mostly the second one, I'd told Streaky about my problems and recommended that I write down all my thoughts and problems, sort of like a diary I suppose, I personally dont know if this is going to work but Im going to try for my sake. I will keep a tally of the days I've been doing this though.  
_

* * *

Brainy finished reading the Superdog's start to his Journal, nothing on the paper really did anything to affect Brainy's mood, that is until another paper slipped under the door and right near Brainy's hind purple leg.

* * *

_Dear myself,_  
_This is the fifth day I've started doing this thing Streaky recommended for me to do, and suprisingly, I feel a little bit better now, Im going to push it and see if putting more personal problems on this helps to free myself even more. Maybe next page, but for now, I think I will just stick with the normal stuff. Pretty normal day, Foiled a mugging and possibly a rape in an alleyway, thank goodness I got there in time. But something happened today,A new superhero is in the city and she's quite the speedster. Shes also a dog, shes a golden retriever and very cheerful. Her name is Grace and she is just about full of light and can just about brighten up anyone's day, including Bathound's. She wore a White and Blue outfit with red polka dots. We were off on a mission with her to capture Isis after she robbed the Harbour for Tuna. Grace ran down and snagged Isis like it was nothing. She would definitely make an amazing addition to the Justice and Goodness in Metropolis.  
_

* * *

Brainy started to lighten up a little and give just a tiny smile at the fact Krypto was giving her information he never wanted anyone in this universe to see. (sounds familiar, doesnt it?). With that perk of Joy slowly growing inside of Brainy, she had also take in the consideration of meeting Grace into learning more about her, While thinking, Another paper slipped under the door.

* * *

_Dear myself,_  
_So far going very well, I feel way _more free_ as I keep writing down these thoughts, I just thanked Streaky for the advice and even gave him some Tuna I found in the house, I gave it to him and he ate the entire thing in under 2 seconds, Ravenous Cat._

* * *

Brainy giggled at the thought of Streaky truly eating an entire Tuna can in under 2 seconds.

* * *

_After that, Streaky and I headed down to the city to do our Daily routine patrol to search for _crime_. I was flying above the Daily Planet until seeing Grace and Bathound sitting together at the top of the building. They were just normally talking about random things, Mostly Bathound as he was the one mainly trying to stir up a conversation. It was going pretty well for Ace until Grace's ears perked to her side, She hugged Ace and flashed from off the top of the building onto _street_ and of into the distance. After she was gone, I landed on the roof right next to Ace. I tried to ask him about what he was doing with Grace but all he did was just deny everything I asked him or just told me it was none of my business. I tried to assure him that I was his friend, but he threw a smoke bomb down and he was gone. I have the feeling Ace maybe likes her._

* * *

Brainy smiled at the thought of Bathound actually putting aside his duty and considering romance into his dark and brooding life. Brainy thought of opening the door herself and wanting to talk to Krypto herself, that is until another Paper made itself known.

* * *

_Dear myself_  
_I just got back from the Outer Space with the Dog Stars, Crime in the Galaxy has been rather steady ever since we put Mechanikat was in a Galactic Prison, Snooky escaped though. I dont know what he plan to do, but whatever it is we'll be ready. I've been trying to avoid writing this down, but everytime I do, I get the same pain I had in my chest. I told Streaky about it and he said I wasnt being 100% honest with myself about something. He was right, I was hiding something I didnt even want to express to myself. I am just too afraid I guess, of what if someone sees this and knows the truth. I hide these notes pretty well, but I just can't shake the feeling that someone will find these. Streaky knows im doing this, but doesnt know where I put them. But back on track about my pain, Its hard for me to even say this, but I have a huge crush on Brainy, she is just so talented, courageous, vigorous, I've been having these dreams about her. I honestly dont want to share them even with myself, but I feel like I have to. I'd have dreams that me and Brainy were together in future and present. I would have some that details us even getting married and having pups of our own. And there were some not so good dreams, commonly known as nightmares. Every time I would worry to hard about how Brainy views me, I would have a dream where I would tell her how I feel about her and she would insult me and mock me saying that she wouldnt never be with a dog like me. In my dream, it would always bring up the times I have messed up and mock me for it, and believe it or not, if the dream ended right there, it would be a god sent. Sometimes she would laugh in my face, while I would break down and cry right in front of her. Then she scold me off for that. In the nightmare, I felt like running away or flying away, but I couldnt move. There was nothing keeping me down or anything, I just couldnt move. It would also sometimes end on her walking away with another dog, dogs that I knew the real Brainy Barker would never be around, like the Junkyard Dogs downtown. Those dreams would really get to me, When I would wake up from that horrible dream, I would sweat like crazy and my heart would go absolutley nuts. No matter how many times I would assure myself that would never ever happen, I would still believe it as if it happened in reality. I would eventually just about cry myself to sleep think that the Most Beautiful Dog I had ever met was gone just like that._

* * *

Brainy dropped the Personal note as it just slowly made itself back to the ground, she felt like Crying again, not for herself, but for her Love. The Superdog cashed in his Dignity the Afgan for her to be happy again. She couldnt believe it. Brainy started to form tears in her eyes and started to trickled down her purple cheeks.

* * *

"You think she read them?" Streaky asked to the Superdog.

"I hope so" Krypto pleased in his head for Brainy to forgive him, They were both away from the door and so was the other Dog Stars. Krypto had rolled the other Papers from his Personal journal and stuffed it in between his collar.

"Want me to use my X-ray vision to see if she read it?" Streaky offered to his friend, but replied with a growl from the Superdog.

"NO!"

"Alright Alright, no need to shout" Streaky stepped back in fear of Krypto. This is when the Door became unlocked and opened. Everyone flinched at the sudden event, Looking at the futuristic sliding door revealed Brainy Barker. Krypto now wide-eyed ran over to her and immediately began to apologize all over again.  
"Brainy, I am so very sorry, I didnt know what I was getting myself into and I..." Krypto went and tried to explain but was cut off when Brainy just kissed him on his lips. She wrapped her front paws around his neck for a more passionate kiss. The other Dog Stars looked on as their leader embraced Krypto once again with Love. Until Brainy broke the kiss and slapped Krypto across his face. Everyone surely gasped at the sudden change. Brainy then Krypto's collar and pulled him in just a couple inch away from each others faces.

"Dont. EVER. Go through my Diary" Brainy stated to the Superdog, Krypto just about mentally pissed himself in fear. One moment ago they were just kissing, and its this. Krypto's body was pretty much limp from fear.

"Yes Yes Yes Yes, absolutely yes, Never again" Krypto exclaimed back to Brainy in a begging tone. When the White Labrador finished begging for his life at that point, Brainy put him back up and kissed him again on the Lips. "So...Are we good now?" Krypto asked as he parted from Brainy's lips, Brainy looked at him and began to think. "Hmmm...Not quite" She then grabbed the other papers in between his collar and started to walk to the other Dog Stars.

"Fun Facts anyone?" Brainy stood and asked to the others, Everyone was also curious on what was on those papers, The Dogs Stars all huddled around Brainy to see, To Krypto, it was terrible.

* * *

"**HAHAHAHA, YOU REALLY DID THAT**?" Streaky pretty much shouted as most of the Dog Stars huddled around the Mammoth Mutt who was holding the Personal information. The Orange Feline turned his head to see Krypto across the room sitting down, facing the wall with his paws crossed.

"Yeah Yeah, laugh it up" Krypto said with an annoyed tone in his voice, Brainy Barker then went over to him and start to lick his cheeks. "Now we are good", Krypto couldnt help but blushed and kiss her back.

"Can you not shout, Im trying to concentrate here" Bathound said while still on the Control Station. Mammoth Mutt then look up at Ace and did a little clap-back.

"Cmon Bathound, we were just learning about you" She smirked in a devilish kind of way. Ace let those words sink in for him to look back at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" Bathound said in sort of a menacing way.

"I dunno, its just seems there lots of stuff about you and someone called 'Grace'." Mammoth Mutt stated as Bathound realized what she meant. The Dark Hound started to growl while turning his eyes at the Superdog.

"**SUPERDOG, YOU WROTE ABOUT THAT?!**" Krypto felt his body shook at his name was called out.

"They're just my thoughts Ace" Krypto just shrugged back as a response. Bathound decided to calm himself instead of getting physical. But a clear blush on his face was visible for all to see.

"Whatever, Im just about done with this collar anyways" Bathound said while displaying the data he pulled from collar on a hologram. Everyone turned their heads to look the Bright Hologram being displayed.

"I was able to even pull some deleted information from the collar" Bathound said as he pulled up a file that was labeled '_**BRK-OUT.K**_'

"What does it say?" Brainy Barker asked

"It was Plan to use Krypto to break out Mechanikat and other inmates in the Galactic Prison" Bathound replied.

"Their plan was to use a certain piece of Red Kryptonite that Snooky was able to tamper with, it would mind control you" Ace said while looking at Krypto. The Superdog looked mortified to know think that if Roxy had succeeded, The Galaxy would have been in great peril.

"Thats not even the worst part, Snooky had also modified the Red Kryptonite so that when the effect wore off, It would then kill you" Bathound stated, Krypto started to look pale and wide-eyed. Brainy stepped in and was able to calm the Superdog.

"Its Okay Krypto, it didnt happen, and Snooky and Roxy are going to pay for this" Brainy said to her Lover.

"So whats the plan, eh?" Tuskey Huskey asked

"Weren't you and the others suppose to do that?" Brainy Barker pointed to the Blue Huskey.

"Oui mon ami, but we have'nt come up with one yet" Tuskey Huskey stated, Brainy Barker just sighed in exhaustion and look up to Bathound.

"I dont suppose you have a plan?" Bathound eyed Brainy Barker with a little grin. "I actually do".

"Alright, this is what we're going to do" Everyone went around Bathound as he relayed his plan to the others.

* * *

Snooky was seen slouching in his comfy chair around the Super Computer, he had a couple empty tuna cans opened around him. He was mostly waiting for a call back from Roxy since she was the main part of the plan right next to Superdog. Now getting kind of bored decided to take a walk around the ship he now owned, that is until an alarm went off on the galactic radar of his ship.

* * *

'_**WARNING, UNKNOWN SHIP APPROACHING**_'

* * *

Snooky sprang back into action and access the Computer, taking a closer look at the ship was one of the Dog Star's secret escape pods. The blue feline had a thought of who was the pilot, so he opened the ship's door to the its hangar to let the pilot in. Snooky ran down the hanger to meet up. Snooky arrived and immediatley saw the brownish labrador jump out the escape pods and run up to Snooky.

"They found out!" Roxy exclaimed, just about shouting in Snooky's face. She was panting from exhaustion from escape. Her hair and fur was all frizzy and messed up.

"What do you mean?!"

"They found out about the plan on Superdog, they also have my collar" Snooky couldnt believe it, his perfectly seemed plan was falling apart so terribly.

"And you didnt fight back?!"

"I did!, they interrogated me, I didnt tell them anything, I was able to convince one to let me out of a chair they tied me down to, I was able to do slip into some air vents and make it to the escape pods" Roxy expained back to Snooky, The blue feline was overwhelmed with this information and rubbed his head to try and think.

"Okay Okay, we need a new plan then, They're going to be after us, maybe we can-" Snooky thought of a way, no way they could fight off the Dog Stars and this rate, they wouldnt last. Snooky tried to explain a new plan to Roxy about leaving the Galaxy until Roxy proposed a new idea.

"But I have an idea, I heard the bat-dog talk about schematics on Mechanikat's prison as a failsafe in case our plan went through, When I was going past the air vents I saw a clear picture of the prison and where Mechanikat was being held, if we can sneak under the prison, we can break him out and leave immediately, no one would ever know" Snooky that of the Idea that Roxy had presented, He thought that it can work.

"I like that idea, I can have Mechanikat as my boss again, maybe a little promotion for you" Snooky smirked in the Labrador's direction. Both of them then left the Hangar and back to the main operating room.

"Gear up quick, if we want to bust out Mechanikat, we have to do it now" Snooky stated to his associate, Roxy nodded and left into a dark hallway to find the Equipment room.

After a couple minutes passing through star to star, Snooky made it to the Intergalactic Prison, Mechanikat was being held in Maximum security due to him being on of the most know and

feared criminals in the galaxy and beyond. Snooky had found a secluded spot around the Prison that was close enough to not get spotted by the guards, When Snooky flet like it was a good place to stay, he got off the control and put on a dark black suit able to completely camouflage with anything it touched, making him a chameleon. Out of the corner of feline's eyes, He spotted Roxy finally returned with Gear.

"About time, what took you so long?" Snooky said with an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, I had trouble finding the Equipment"

"Its in the same room, you've been around this ship over 100 times, how could you no- you know what, forget it, Lets just get a move on" Snooky replied to Roxy, The Brownish Labrador made her way of to Snooky who was already walking to the onboard teleporter. It wasnt much different from the Teleporter on board the Dog Star's ship, it worked similarly and to those who have experienced teleportation, this was a breeze.

"You said you know where Mechanikat's cell is?"

"Ya, Those Fooling Dog Star's were eve stupid enough to put in coordinates where it was" Roxy just about smirked.

"Ha, never knew those Mutts would be that stupid, punch in the location and lets get a move on" Snooky said in a quite enthusiastic mood. Roxy put in the coordinates and the Teleporter started to lighten up. Snooky and Roxy stepped into the Beams to be Transported to the South Side of the Prison. The Tall Solid Prison was founded on a Dwarf Planet, Far away from the Solar System in the Milky Way. Roxy had pulled out a silent laser cutting that could slice through anyway, no matter how thick with no sound. The Laser sliced through the wall in a sphere. Guard towers were above the Walls like any other Prison, some Guard Dogs with laser rifles and Squid looking guardsmen that were about 7 feet tall. They surely had to watch their steps.

Now that they made it within the outer wall of the Prison, Snooky noticed something, he had been studying this prison for quite some time and just noticed that there was less guards on the outside. Usually there would always be a guard around the corner, There was none. But now was not the time to think on the Guard's supposed routes around the Prison. Roxy had a small held device in her paw that would vibrate when she was getting closer to the coordinates to Mechinkat's cell. They started to follow the walls of the outside of the prison to find the closest vantage point. Eventually, The light on the device started to blink red very fast and started to vibrate at an alarming rate. Roxy knew that this was the location. Snooky grabbed the Laser Cutter and sliced through the thick walls. It made small hole able for Roxy and Snooky to fit through with a bit of effort.

The room was indeed very dark, the only light available was from the light outside the Prison, Fortunately, Snooky had a built-in flashlight in his dark stealth suit. Shining it all over reveal they were not in a jail cell, but just an ordinary room that looked like it had been clear out recently, by the smells, it was a room for storing cleaning chemicals. Snooky turned around to see Roxy right behind him.

"Roxy, find a light switch" Snooky said in a quiet tone, Roxy did even move for what happened next, frightened Snooky to his core. The lights automatically went on to reveal there were guards on the up floor looking down that Snooky with Laser Rifles drawn on the feline. Snooky felt like his heart dropped at that moment,He immediately ran back to the whole in the wall to escape the Guards, but Roxy stopped him and shoved him over to a few guards. The Guards which one of which was a squid, tied down Snooky with its Tentacles alone, restraining the blue cat. A guard dog came in and slapped cuffs on the Feline's limbs, even back legs.

"Snooky Wookums, you are under arrest for attempting a prison break, association with the council of evil and several other counts of felonies," The Guard dog said to the downed blue cat. Snooky looked on in ager and fear, But looking past the guards, he saw Roxy standing clear as day, not a care in the world.

"**SHE HELPED TOO, LOCK HER UP TOO**" Snooky shouted to the Officers, The Guards just looked at Roxy and looked back at him. They all threw their heads back in laughter as a door opened in the room and out came Brainy Barker and Krypto. Krypto was still a bit injured, but he could sort of walk on his own now. Both the Dog Stars came in with smiles on their faces.

"Looks like it worked, Good Job everyone" Brainy Barker congratulated the Guards while nudging Krypto. Krypto looked on as he was to do something.

"Oh, right" Krypto tapped a button his collar that lead the guards and Snooky to look on and see Roxy have a visual static over her body, The static faded to reveal Bathound. Snooky was absolutely shocked, he had been tricked.

"Nice work Bathound"

"I do my best" Bathound replied with a smirk, Snooky started to resist and squirm, Causing the guard to put even more force on him. The Guards were able to make Snooky stand up on his back feet and lead him out the door where was going to be put into his cell and new home for a long, long time.

"Welp...thats that I guess" Bathound said while walking over to his comrades

"I guess so" Krypto replied while looking at his friends, Brainy Barker kissed Krypto on his cheeks all of a sudden, Krypto returned the passion by kissing her on her lips. Bathound looked away.

"How about you two do that when we're back at the Ship" Brainy stopped kissing feeling kind of embarrassed while Krypto just smirked.

"You're gonna have to get use to Kissing Ace, You and Grace seem to be sliding down that road soon" Krypto and Brainy started to giggled while Bathound started to turn red.

"**SHUT IT!**" Ace shouted as he walked past the couple, this only made the two turn from giggled to full-on laughing.

* * *

Back at the Dog Star's ship, The others were waiting with anxiety in their bodies, they didnt know if Snooky was caught or not. The Teleportation beams on the station started glowing, Mammoth Mutt spray over to the control to connect with the Transmission, soon the Krypto, Brainy and Bathound were visible. Krypto and Brainy had smiles on their faces with Bathound having his occasional straight face which the Dog Stars didnt pay much attention to.

"Well, did you guys get him, was it successful?"

"Yes, Snooky was Arrested and is now in Prison" Brainy stated with a smile, The other Dog Stars cheered and celebrated, Hotdog went into the kitchen with his apron and chef hat.

"This calls for celebratory food, How's a big cake sound?" Hotdog said while turning back to everyone.  
"Aye, that would be nice" Bulldog replied as he started to lick his flips at the sound of 'cake'. Hotdog looked on in cringe as he saw Bulldog was staring to drule on the floor. He just stepped back into the kitchen to make his delicious.

"Wonder who's Snooky's cellmate" Brainy Barker questioned.

"Hmmm...I have an idea of who it might be" Krypto replied back to her.

Snooky was being escorted by 4 Guards all while still having the cuffs around his back legs and front paws. he Tactical camouflage suit had be stripped and replaced with a plain orange jumpsuit Snooky couldn't believe himself, ending up in prison. While walking past the Other cells where the other inmates screamed at the top of their lungs in absolutely insanity. Snooky had spotted a Brownish Labrador strapped down in chair with Tape to cover her mouth. Snooky broke off from the guards and grabbed onto Roxy's cell bars.

"**THIS IS YOUR FAULT!**"

"**MMMHMHMHMM!**" Roxy tried to scream back to the feline, but the Tape covered what she was saying.

"Keep moving!" One of the guards pulled Snooky off the Cell bars and shoved her back in the direction they were originally going. They reach down the cell where on guard opened it, Another guard took the cuffs of him and full force shoved Snooky into the cell. Snooky fell onto the Cell door, the smell was imaginable, it was horrible. The clacking of metal went on as Cell Door closed.

"Welcome to your new home, get use to it" The guards taunted as they walked away. Snooky Scoffed at the passing guards and got back up.

"Snooky?" A voice made itself present as Snooky looked over in the dark corner of cell to see his cellmate, It was Mechanikat.

"Yes, your humbleness, I tried to break you out, but it failed" Snooky bowed down to his former leader, but Mechanikat grabbed Snooky by the Neck and stood him back up.

"Cant say that surprises me that you failed, Here are the rules, Top bunk is mine whatever water they bring, its mine, I need to keep my furr intact" Mechanikat stated and Snooky saluted as he threw himself on the bottom bunk of the bed. And sighed in agony.

* * *

_**-TO BE CONCLUDED-**_

* * *

_**Hey Everyone, This took quite a while, and yes you are reading that correctly, The Next Chapter of this story will be the last, I thank all of you so dearly for sticking around for this story. Please leave a review telling me what you thought of the story, I will address it in the next chapter. I love all of you I hope you are having a great day. See you next time.**_


	13. Epilogue

**_3 MONTHS LATER_**

Streaky the Cat was just about taking a nap on the fence, not really a care in the world. It would have taken a few days for the Dog Stars to get back on their paws after all that had happen, but not Streaky, with enough minutes and tuna, he forgot about it all. Krypto and Brainy were in a relationship and just about getting stronger each day. They cherished each other to a full extent, Streaky was relaxing until a shadow came over him. With a very irritated look, he opened his eyes to see Krypto.

"What's up K-dog, still feeling better?" Streaky asked after getting down from the fence. Krypto landed back down on the grass of the backyard and did his signature spin to turn back into his normal dog self.

"Im fine Streaky, Bat-hound gave me some medicine to help me to heal and get my Powers back up and running again, so far its been good" Krypto explained to the Cat while looking at his side to see the scar still sort of visible, it wasnt totally clear as his fur-covered it up.

"Cudos to him"

"By the way, Thanks for taking care of metropolis while I was still healing" Krypto thanked to the cat.

"It was really nothing...no really, I didnt do much, it was all Bathound and Grace" Streaky was true, Bathound and Grace had really been doing everything around metropolis while Krypto was gone.

"Well, Definitely going have to thank them later...anyway, I need your help with something"

Krypto stated while shaking his head and getting more serious. Streaky flinched up the sound of his voice with those words. Krypto then reached into his collar to see him pull out a ring fit for a dog.

"Sorry K-dog, but I like you as a friend" Streaky joked.

"Streaky, this isnt for you, this is for Brainy. I want you to help me find a perfect setting so I can propose to her" The white labrador stated seriously to the Orange Cat, Streaky wiped the smile of his face and knew this was a huge favour brought to him by his friend.

"Oh...well, I might know a place" Streaky said to Krypto catching his attention. Streaky turn into his super self and Hovered about the ground while motion Superdog to follow. Krypto span around to turn back to his Super self and started to follow Streaky. Both of them were flying through the air. Eventually Streaky stopped at a cliff that was in Africa. The view detailed main animals walking by with trees scattered across the land, it was nice, but Krypto wanted something even more beautiful for Brainy. They traveled around the world to places like Paris, Japan, and even some Tropical Islands, they all looked very beautiful, But Krypto yet again didnt find the place he was looking for to propose to Brainy. That is Until he found out where.

"Wait... I think I know where" Krypto exclaimed to the cat.

Brainy and Mammoth Mutt were in the Kitchen by themselves just enjoying a good smoothie, a bacon smoothie to be exact. Both were enjoying it while just talking about random stuff that they deemed worthy enough to spark up a conversation.

"So anymore plans with Krypto?" Mammoth Mutt asked to her friend before sipping her smoothie.

"Well not right now, we had a little date night last night, we have to space out our time together because...we're the Dog Stars, we need to have time to save the galaxy" Brainy Barker explained with a sorrowed face.

"Well-" Mammoth Mutt was about to comfort Brainy but instead she spoke again.

"But its all worth it when we see each other" Brainy sipped her smoothie and start to think on about the times Krypto and her were together.

"Don't you two see each other everyday?" Mammoth Mutt asked.

"Well yeah, but thats when we arent really there to be together, Only for Missions" Brainy stated while both kept drinking their smoothies until both seeing their six-legged friend walking into the kitchen.

"Paw Pooch, what have I told you about 'girls only' time" Brainy looked on with an irritated face.

"Sorry Brainy just wanted to let you know Krypto is here" Paw Pooch stated as opened that fridge, Brainy turning wide-eyed and sprinted out the doorframe. Just leaving Paw Pooch and Mammoth Mutt.

"Well that happened" Paw Pooch commented

"Certainly did"

Brainy Barker rushed into the central part of the ship to see Krypto and Streaky talking to Tuskey Huskey.

"How are you and Daisy now?" Krypto asked

"Pretty good, elle est comme un diamant dans la rivière,eh" Tuskey said to his friends.

"Who's Daisy?" Streaky came in and asked

"Hey Krypto" Brainy ran toward the Superdog and hugged him, Krypto hugged her back. "Hey Brainy". Streaky and Tuskey Huskey then left the two dogs alone for the sake of privacy.

"Brainy I want to ask you something" Krypto broke the hug and looked into Brainy's green eyes.

"What is it Krypto?" Brainy replied. Krypto detached himself from Brainy and started to walk around the room.

"Brainy, ever since I have met you, I've loved you from the start. You are my world to me, you are my sunrise and sunset. If it werent for you, Roxy would have gotten away with freeing Mechanikat and enforcing my death. Brainy, you mean so much to me, I want to spend the rest of my days with you" Krypto looked at Brainy with hope in his eyes. Brainy had her paws covered her mouth as she had an idea of what Krypto was going to say next.

"Brainy..." Krypto then got down on one knee and pull out the ring that had a purple ore on it that sparkled just like diamond.

"Will you marry me?" Brainy felt like crying at that point, she was over whelmed.

"Oh Krypto"

* * *

**_1 MONTH LATER_**

Krypto looked well-groomed and dressed, he was in a tuxedo that had his signature 'S' on the back but in white instead of red. Streaky was just straightening Krypto's tie and making sure he was just about ready. They chose to have their wedding on a small dwarf planet thats surface was like that of a tropical Caribbean island. The Planet was an exact duplicate of Earth Life, The whole marriage location was on a small island on the planet.

"Am I ready?" Krypto asked with a tone of impatience.

"Well, you cant go anywhere unless you tie your shoes" Streaky pointed to his back legs. "But im not wearing any-" Krypto explained while looking at his paws, there indeed was no shoes, but when he looked back up he saw Streaky almost on verge of laughing.

"Ha, made you look" Streaky started to laugh.

"..."

"Okay Okay, but seriously, you're ready" Streaky said while

"Good, I still cant believe this is happening" Krypto started to get nervous and shake a little. Streaky just patted him on the back and assured him everything will be fine.

"But I dont really get it, why propose to her at the ship?" Streaky asked.

"The ship is were me and Brainy met, I thought it was perfect" The Superdog added.

"Mon amies, Brainy is coming" Tuskey Huskey exclaimed to the groomsman, The Groomsman was made up of the other Dog Stars and friends from metropolis, like Stretch O Mutt and Bathound. All the others began to fix up themselves with speed. Others that already felt confident in their appearance, stood at attention with respect. It was silent in that moment, The occasional bird chirp and rustling bushed were only noticeable until 2 pups came down the aisle, skipping and throwing flower pedals over, behind the pups was her. Brainy Barker walking down the aisle in her bright white wedding dress, colorful flowers decorated her braided hair. Krypto was stunned, she was enchanting, she was the most beautiful dog he had ever laid eyes on. Following Brainy was the bride's mates, This composed of Daisy, Plush, Grace and others with Mammoth Mutt being the maid of honour. Brainy walked to Krypto, taking her spot under the altar.

Krypto and Brainy looked into each other's eyes, "You look amazing" Krypto complimented. Brainy blushed in response and thanked him. The priest took his place in the middle of the two, he was also a border collie.

"Welcome everyone, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Earth's mightiest canine, Krypto, and Leader of the Dog Star Patrol, Brainy Barker, Both loving and caring to on another, perfect for each other. The two will now say their vows". The collie directed his attention to the white labrador, letting him know that he was to go first.

"I,Krypto, pledge my heart and soul to you,Brainy Barker, I promise to serve by you with the utmost respect,love,duty and kindness. When you are weak, I will be there. When you are scared, I will be there, when you need me, I will be there, always, Till death do us part" Krypto spoke his vows with truth and meaning, he meant everything he said and he knew Brainy knew it too. The priest looked at Brainy, letting her know that it was time for her vows.

"Before I had met you Krypto, my life was still, nothing but the beeps of my alarm clock and clicks of my station. I felt like I had no meaning, I felt like no one was there to take care of me, until I met you. When I saw you, I knew you were something special not to the others, but to me. I didnt want you to go. I wanted to be with you, I wanted you stay, I wanted you to be with me, my dog of steel."

"Do you, Brainy Barker, take Krypto to be your Husband?"

"I do"

"And do you,Krypto,take Brainy Barker to be your Wife?"

"I do"

"If anyone objects to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace" The crowd stayed silent, The Priest smiled.

"May I please have the rings" A female pup and male pup came forth and presented 2 rings, the Krypto took one and put it on Brainy's finger, Brainy did the same.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you two, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride" Krypto leaned in to kiss Brainy, both of their lips touched and started to embrace each other through a tender kiss. The crowd cheered on as the canines celebrated their new lives together. After a couple of seconds, Brainy and Krypto broke the kiss and started to walk down the aisle together. The others had flower pedals and threw them in the air or at the new couple.

* * *

After a couple minutes, came the after party, The sun was going down and its orange rays went shined down on the little island. The place where the wedding that had been kept was on the left side of the island, It now time to basically eat and settle until night time came. In the area that they were eating, you can see it was preplanned and a couple of trees had to be cut. Several tables were set for numerous people. At one table which was specially decorated for the new wedded couple and the Bridesmates and Groomsmen. Brainy and Krypto obviously sat together while the others sat where they liked. Bathound took his seat next to Grace, where hes barely ate. Grace didnt seem to mind, infact she didnt even seem to notice Ace at all. She was too busy molding her food into little animals. She was indeed all grown up on the outside, but on the inside was a different story. Tuskey Huskey and Goldfield were sitting together,eating and giving each other compliments. Tail Terrier sat next to Mammoth Mutt, he didnt seen that much in eating as Bulldog so he just kind of stared off into the distance, mumbling to himself,he was building up the courage to do it. Until he decided that now is the time. Tail Terrier stood and from his seat, grabbing a glass cup and silver utensil. He clinked the utensil to the cup several times, getting everyone's attention.

"I'd like to have everyone's attention please" Tail Terrier asked out loud, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to the Green Terrier. When Tail Terrier was sure he had everyone's attention he turned his glance to Mammoth Mutt.

"Mammoth Mutt, I've loved you for a long time, from first time I saw you, I felt something special. For so long I've tried to impress you and gain your heart, Sometimes I have failed and got on your bad side, but I want to redeem myself, Mammoth Mutt, will you be my girlfriend?" Tail Terrier asked with his paw out to the pink chihuahua. Mammoth Mutt had tears of joy going down her cheek and soon grew a large smile. The smile went on as Mammoth Mutt grabbed Tail Terrier in for a kiss. The whole crowd knew what her answer was and start to cheer on. Mammoth Mutt broke the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"In case you didnt know, thats a yes" Mammoth Mutt smirked, Tail Terrier returned the passion as he kissed her back.

* * *

Several Minutes went by as the Decorations for the night party were being set up, Tail Terrier and Mammoth Mutt decided to take a walk on the beachs together to pass the time. Both were talking about random things until Tail Terrier sighed out of no where. Mammoth Mutt took notice.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothin', Just so relieved that you said yes" Tail Terrier stated, Mammoth Mutt smiled and start to giggle.

"Well to be honest, I...kinda knew" She pointed out, This made Tail Terrier step back, how could she have know?!

"H-How, was it too obvious?" Tail Terrier started to blush pink. This made Mammoth Mutt giggled even more.

"No No, remember Roxy?"

"Yeah"

"She and I struct a deal, I let her out of the chair, and she told me something, she told me you have a crush on me, Of course I didnt know if she was telling the truth or not at the time, but now, I guess she was"Mammoth Mutt stated, looking back at Tail Terrier revealed that he was still stunned, jaw dropped and all.

"I..I" Tail Terrier began to stutter until being shush my Mammoth Mutt's paw.

"Shhhhhhh...Even if she didnt tell me, I still would have said yes" Mammoth Mutt said until kissing the Terrier. He didnt reject the kiss, he kissed her back.

* * *

Night time came, and so came the beautiful stars and fireflies. It was an amazing sight to all who gazed upon it. There was a medium sized plain grass field which they had all used for dancing. Slow and romantic dancing that is.

Brainy was talking with Grace into getting to know her better

"So where were you when Krypto got hurt with the Kryptonite, why didnt you save him?" Brainy asked.

"I was out of the city that time, my owner took a trip to Europe, It was super fun, im so sorry I wasnt able to help Krypto" Grace explained to her until seeing a White Labrador approach the two.

"May I have this dance M'lady?" Krypto asked with his paw out, Brainy playfully smirked at the Labrador and took his paw.

"You most certainly may" Brainy replied while being lead to the middle of the open area. Krypto told Brainy's paws and both had their stances, Brainy didnt really know how to dance, she just followed Krypto. All the while looking into the Labrador's eyes. Tuskey Huskey seeing the two dance, turned to Daisy in response.

"Shall we, mon amour?" He asked with his paw out, she reached out to his paw and took it

"lets"

While dancing, Brainy laid her head on Krypto's chest, She loved him with all her heart and that was the start of a new part in their new life.

* * *

**_3 YEARS LATER_**

"Riley, please put your brother down, you two just ate" Krypto tried to explain to one of his pups, Riley was one of the offspring of Krypto and Brainy. Riley had the body of a Labrador but with black fur, he also has his mother's ears which allowed him to inherit his mother's telepathic abilities. He also had super speed and can turn invisible. Riley had his brother's in a telepathic grip in the air, hearing his father's words, he put his brother down.

"sorry daddy" He said with his head down in shame.

"Its okay, Marno, are you okay?" Krypto asked to his second son. Marno pinkish-white patches of fur all over his body, he had the abilities of his Father, Superhearing, Heatvision, Superstrength and Flying. He a playful child that certainly isnt out of the ordinary when it comes to young.

"again again again" Krypto smiled at the good spirit of Marno, he just picked up his two sons and gave them big hugs.

"I love both of you so much" Krypto exclaimed.

"We love you too daddy" Riley and Marno said in sync, Krypto then looked around and almost felt his heart drop.

"Wait...where is your sister?!" Krypto put his pups down and started to search all around the room. It was kind of weird to see their father freak out like this, but they just thought it was kind of funny. A number of thoughts were running through Krypto's head as he was franticly searching for his daughter, like 'how could I lose her?" and mostly "Brainy is going to skin me alive if I dont find her".

"Here" A small feminine voice made itself heard from somewhere in the room, Krypto heard it and started to listen where exactly she was. He couldnt find her until a small puppy fell from the ceiling and onto Krypto.

"Got you daddy!" the pup was revealed to be the third child of Krypto, Lila, She was kind of sneaky and slick. She had a dark brown colour with Brainy's ears, she liked just laying around getting belly rubs from anyone that she came across.

"You got me, How did you get past my Superhearing?"

"Uncle Bathound taught me" Lila explained to her father, Krypto kind of sighed think that she was going to be doing this a lot now. Everything was going steady until a Purple Afgan entered the room. The pups turned their sights to her and sprinted in her direction.

"MOMMY!" all of them said before pouncing onto Brainy, Brainy smiled and giggled as she was so happy with her pups.

"Okay Okay, let mommy get up" Brainy said initiating her children to let her get back on her paws.

"Mommy, Im bored" Marno stated

"Me too" Lila added to her brother's complaint.

"Well go and play with Auntie Mammoth Mutt, Im sure she would love to see you, I heard she has bacon treats" Brainy said, the pups wagged their tails at the thought of playing with their auntie and mostly eating treats.

"YAAAY!" All of them left the room to go to see their auntie, Brainy then stepped inside the room to see her husband. Reaching to the Superdog, she kissed his cheeks and snuggled into his fur.

"Everything alright dearie?" Brainy asked

"With you, how can it not be alright" Krypto replied while kissing Brainy back, both stopped and embraced each other in a long tender kiss, they had everything they had ever wanted and dreamed from each other, what more could they possibly want.

* * *

**_LIFE SUMMARIES:  
_**

* * *

**_MAMMOTH MUTT AND TAIL TERRIER_**

After declaring their love for one another and Brainy and Krypto's wedding, they held a strong relationship toward each other. Going out on dates, picnics on Earth, everything they did together. It did come to the day when Tail Terrier wanted to take things further and getting Married with the pink chihuahua. When went and got a ring to come back and propose. When he did propose, she was overjoyed and overwhelmed with emotions. The wedding was hosted on Earth on the countryside somewhere in the United States. After a year of being wedded, Mammoth Mutt came up pregnant and happy to become a mother and Terrier was also excited to become a father to his soon pup. During the pregnancy, Brainy forbid Mammoth Mutt from attending missions as she could endanger her unborn child, Tail Terrier went with this decision. This didnt really affect Mammoth Mutt a lot as when her friends were saving something, she would just stay inside and eat her heart out on her bed. The eating was also a problem, they would constantly run low on food as when Hotdog would cook, she would be coming back repeatedly for thirds and fourths. She even out-ate Bulldog. When all the waiting was over, she was rushed to a galactic hospital to have her pup finally born. It was successful as the pup was a girl. They named her Tana, Her fur was orange with small spot of white, her powers were walking through walls and stretch her body form anything. She often has fun doing that and uses it have fun with her cousins or with Stretch O Mutt.

* * *

**_TUSKEY HUSKEY AND DAISY GOLDFIELD_**

After Daisy had recovered from her injuries in the hospital from the catbots, She started going out on Dates with Tuskey Huskey, Date nights were seen as a treat or a rare occasion since hes was a Dog Star and hes mostly since Snooky was put behind bars and he was a big part of the crime happening in the galaxy, it started to slow down. This gave Tuskey Huskey more time on his paws for being with Daisy, when they started dating, Daisy decided to introduce Tuskey Huskey to her parents, She thought it was all well and good because Tuskey Huskey was a good person with a heart of gold. Her mothers was fine with it but her father was a little skeptical. Just a few questions and both of them were fine with each other. After a year of being together, Tuskey Huskey proposed to Daisy and she said yes, The wedding was hosted on the Planet Pawtra. Plush and Mairia were both brides mates. 2 more years later, Daisy was confirmed to be expecting, During that period of waiting for Tuskey Huskey's pup, he kind of turn a little overprotective. Doing little task for her like going to the kitchen for her or letting her go limited places outside. All the waiting came to an end when she delivered the puppy, It was male Huskey with white fur and yellow eyes. They named him Ribbon, Within the few months, He just acted like normal pup until discovering he had superpowers just like his father. He had the ability to enlarge or shrink any part of his body. It did cause a few troubles for the couple as he would sometimes shrink his whole body enabling his parents to find him. But in the end, it all worked out fine and better for the couple.

* * *

**_BATHOUND AND GRACE_**

Bathound and Grace were the last couple to get together, Bathound's love to her was anonymous and sneaky. It sometimes surprises the Dark Hound how he even fell in love with her in the first place, She is bright and colourful and Ace is dark and brooding. Ace just felt a certain spark inside of him when he was around her or within any close distance. Bathound didnt really know how to express himself as he mostly worked alone in that time and keeps thoughts to himself only. He slowly made his way to Grace's heart by just little walks and talks around the park or just stopping by her for a visit. One day Bathound's love was put to the test when Grace was kidnapped by a group of Criminals. They were able to get to Grace when she wasnt looking. This put Bathound in absolute fury, He was determined to get her back, unharmed and alive. The Dog Stars heard of this and offer to help, In the eys of Bathound, they didnt help much. Mostly waiting around for the Criminals to show themselves or mess up and leave a clue. Ace was told to be patient but wasnt having any of it. He took every chance he had in terms of finding and rescuing Grace. Eventually, Bathound was able to find them in part of the city, He found Grace hurt and scared, the smile on her face that seemed to have never gone away, left her. She was shivering from the fear and she had been purposely starved by the criminals. Bathound felt like killing the ones who did this, but his code to not kill got to him. He broke bones and smashed in teeth though. After a few months of Letting Grace heal and giving her some special Wayne Tech medicine, she recovered fast and so did her smile. Most days she remembered being in captivity from the Criminals and would often stay with Bathound for comfort. After months of being with her, Bathound left like he can propose to Grace. Ace is very confident and brave, but whenever thinking about Proposing to her, he would opt out or make up some excuse to himself that he was busy or something. He decided to do it none the less, It was onto a hill where he proposed to her, Grace was overjoyed. She picked up Bathound and ran around the entire city 8 times at lightning speeds. Of course she said yes...about 37 times. The got married in Paris on top of a Penthouse suite that Bruce Wayne owned at the time, A year after being married, Grace was overjoyed to find out she was pregnant. Just like Tuskey Huskey, Bathound was also protective over her, usually not letting her go out and fight crime as she would do every day. It was very shocking for Grace's owner to wrap his head around that his dog was expecting. Bathound tried keeping her inside she might get hurt if she ran too fast and bumped into something, Grace had high coordination and reaction so that would never happen, but that didnt stop Bathound from letting her go outside. Eventually, their pup was delivered, It was a male pup. He had a gray tone of fur and being fluffy as Grace. They name him Jackle,At first sight, you can definitely see that this is Grace's child. He is very energetic and bright, It was going fine until Bathound found out he had powers, Jackle had the ability to harness electricity and use it to his advantage. It got a little irritating to both of them, but they made it work together.

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
